Temporada de Caça: Aberta
by Maah Cullen
Summary: Quando leva um fora do namorado, Bella decide partir para a caça de homens solteiros em Boston. Para a surpresa geral da Nação das Encalhadas, Bella tem talento para ser um imã de gente bem estranha! Situações adultas - Adaptação.
1. Prólogo

_**Personagens pertencentes à Stephenie Meyer. História pertencente à Sarah Mlynowski. À mim só cabe a adaptação.**_

* * *

><p><strong>TEMPORADA DE CAÇA: ABERTA<strong>

**SARAH MLYNOWSKI**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Quando o namorado de Bella anuncia, do nada, que se cansou da relação e está de partida para a Tailândia, onde pretende "encontrar a si mesmo" (e também uma sósia da Claudia Schiffer com belas pernas), ela fica perplexa por causa de uma ironia bizarra: sua carreira (quase) brilhante é dedicada à revisão de livros românticos. Contudo, Bella está solteira novamente, e não há a mais remota possibilidade de viver uma grande história de amor com o homem mais charmoso do mundo – a não ser que ele seja o entregador de pizza.

É difícil conseguir um par perfeito!

Audaciosa, Bella decide fazer o que qualquer mulher de vinte e poucos anos, esperta e com amor próprio faria: tomar uma atitude e transformar-se numa gata de botas de couro preto e salto agulha! E assim, vestida para matar, parte em busca de sua caça – em outras palavras, do par imperfeito!

Para surpresa geral da nação das encalhadas, Bella descobre que tem talento para ser solteira na cidade grande. E entre um bar e uma boate, sua verdadeira natureza conquistadora se revela. E muito mais...

**.**

**Dica de revista de moda número um: **_Não deixe que nenhum homem se interponha no que diz respeito a duas grandes amigas. E não deixe que nenhum homem se interponha no que diz respeito a duas amigas medíocres a não ser que ele seja muito gato._

**Dica de revista de moda número dois: **_As mulheres, supostamente, devem fazer com que o primeiro encontro seja impessoal e vago, para que o homem anseie por saber mais, mais e _mais _sobre a mulher misteriosa que está sentada do outro lado da mesa._

**Dica de revista de moda número três: **_Fique longe de homens que são descritos como ótimos. "Ele é um ótimo sujeito" é o equivalente masculino de "Ela tem muita personalidade"._

**Dica de revista de moda número quatro: **_Os homens a querem mais quando você não os quer._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Olá novamente! (:<em>**

**_Meninas, essa história é, provavelmente, um pouco diferente das que vocês devem estar acostumadas a ver entre a Bells e o Edward aqui no FF. É praticamente humor com uma leeeeve pitada de romance, mas é uma história que eu acho que reflete um pouco a vida das solteironas rs. Vale a pena conferir, pois acho que vocês irão rir quase tanto quanto eu \o/_**

**_Então, posto ou não posto? :x_**


	2. Idiota

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - ****Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Um<strong>

**Idiota**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota.

Não consigo acreditar como alguém pode ser tão idiota.

Estou me debatendo sem parar, pois não sei se tenho ou não um motivo para irritar a minha chefe, fazendo um interurbano para Angela em Nova York. Qualquer emergência menor merece uma ligação para Rosalie ou Alice daqui de Boston: uma tensão com um colega de trabalho, planos para a noite, aborrecimentos... Mas esta – esta humilhação completa nas mãos de um macho, um farsante, sem dúvida merece um telefonema para o Serviço de Emergências Angela.

Minimizo a janela do meu e-mail para o caso da minha chefe, a coordenadora da revisão, entrar na sala. Em vez de ficar contemplando o ato fortuito e destrutivo de Jacob, na forma de um e-mail vindo da Tailândia, Lauren Mallory verá _Papai caubói milionário_, o original que eu deveria estar revisando. Ligo para Angela do trabalho.

- Angela falando – responde ela com sua voz de mulher-eternamente-ocupada-do-banco-de-investimentos.

Eu o odeio. _Realmente _o odeio.

- Sou eu – afirmo.

- Devo ser uma paranormal. Não ia atender, mas achei que podia ser você.

Não havia tempo para conversa fiada naquele momento.

- Você também teve o pressentimento de que o idiota iria conhecer alguém na Tailândia e depois me escrever contando tudo? – Nunca mais vou falar com ele. Se mandar e-mails, deleto-os. Se me telefonar, desligo na cara. Se descobrir que não pode viver sem mim, embarcar no primeiro voo para Boston e vier direto para a minha casa com um anel de diamante que vale cinco meses do seu salário – quer dizer, se ele tivesse alguma espécie de salário – bato a porta. (Ok... eu provavelmente me caso. Não sou _tão _maluca.)

- Merda – disse ela. – Quem é a perua?

- Não sei. Uma garota qualquer que ele conheceu enquanto estava tentando "se encontrar". Não tenho notícias dele há quanto tempo, três semanas? Aí o sujeito me escreve para dizer alô, como vai, que está numa boa e apaixonado.

- Ele de fato disse a palavra que começa com "A"?

Jacob jamais chegou a escrever a palavra que começa com "A", quanto mais dizê-la em voz alta. Acho que suas mãos e seus lábios estão geneticamente programados para não combinar as letras "A", "M", "O" e "R".

Eu realmente, _realmente _o detesto.

- Não. Disse que só quer que eu saiba que ele está saindo com alguém.

- Mas você lhe disse que ele podia ver outras pessoas, certo?

- Bem, sim. Mas não acreditei que ele fosse _capaz _disso.

Infelizmente, eu o imagino fazendo isso sempre. Sonho que ele está no meio de orgias com um monte de mulheres tailandesas nuas e felizes. Em vez de trabalhar no _Milionário, _me pego imaginando-o numa transa selvagem, movida a drogas, com uma deusa holandesa de 1,80m, que se parece com a Cláudia Schiffer e anda com saltos finos e calças capri. Mas até agora eu acreditava que essas torturas auto impostas eram manifestações da minha paranoia de por-que-ele-iria-viajar-sem-mim-se-realmente-me-amasse. Jake deveria voltar para casa depois de um mês e me dizer isso – enquanto estava longe encontrando a si próprio, ele percebeu o quanto me amava de verdade e que queria passar o resto da sua vida adulta arrebatando o meu corpo nu com beijos, usando a palavra que começa com "A" sem parar.

É claro que ele tinha que ir embora e estragar tudo.

- Bella, ele vem batendo perna pela Ásia há mais de dois meses. Provavelmente já deve ter dormido com metade da Tailândia. Leia o e-mail para mim.

Será que o meu computador vai pifar se eu vomitar em cima dele?

- Não posso lê-lo em voz alta aqui no trabalho. Vou enviá-lo para você. Espere... um segundo... chegou aí? – O _Milionário _volta à minha tela.

- Tem uma ligação aqui, espere um pouco. – Ela me colocou na linha e uma versão de "You're the Inspiration", do Chicago, feita para elevadores, toca no meu ouvido.

Oh, Deus.

Sei que estou a ponto de começar a chorar porque a tela do monitor está levemente manchada, como se alguém tivesse passado uma borracha sobre ela.

Devo pensar em coisas positivas. Julie Andrews dançando. Os ovos de Páscoa da Cadbury. Minha meia-irmã Íris, de 16 anos, achando que eu sou a pessoa mais legal que já existiu. _Bella, eu acho que você é mais bonita que a Sarah Jessica Parker. _

Ok, já posso ver tudo novamente. A tela retornou à sua cor anterior não-alaranjada.

Há outros pensamentos felizes? O jeito como Jacob costumava desenhar pequenos círculos na parte interna do meu braço com o polegar. Merda, merda, merda.

Vou tentar novamente. A nota 92 que o professor Banner deu para o meu ensaio sobre Edgard Allan Poe. O dia em que tirei o aparelho e meus lábios pareciam estar deslizando pelos meus dentes, enquanto que eu ficava olhando o espelho sem parar. Ok. Estou bem agora. Não há nada para ver aqui, amigos.

Droga. Noto que Jessica Stanley, a editora assistente que fica no cubículo ao meu lado está espiando por cima da divisória. Ela sempre aparece no momento exato em que não a quero por perto. Do mesmo jeito que você sempre fica menstruada no baile do colégio, no Dia dos Namorados ou numa festa à beira da piscina. Sempre que estou dando uma olhada nos sites de filmes novos na Internet, lá vem ela. É como se tivesse uma espécie de superpoder.

Ela usa o cabelo puxado para trás num coque apertado e sem frisos e, como é de costume, nenhum fio fica solto. Acho que ela usa cola.

- Sim? – pergunto com a minha voz de estou-muito-ocupada-aqui.

- Desculpe incomodá-la, mas será que você se importaria de... hum... se conter e não fazer tanto barulho? – cochichou Jessica, colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, num gesto de quem pede silêncio. – Estou tendo dificuldade para me concentrar.

Resisto a tentação de manda-la à merda. No meu primeiro dia de trabalho na Cupid, há quase dois meses, decidi que não iria permitir que esse tipo de pessoa arrogante que pensa que sabe tudo se desse bem em cima de mim. Naquele primeiro dia, quando lhe falei que havia ido para Penn, ela disse que conheceu alguém que havia se transferido para lá depois de não ter aguentado a pressão de Harvard. A perua, evidentemente, havia se formado lá.

E então houve a época em que eu jurava que ainda estava disposta a lhe dar uma chance, por isso coloquei a cabeça acima da divisória e disse:

- Jessica, Lauren quer falar com nós. – Sem olhar para cima, ela respondeu:

- Isabella, é... hum... Lauren quer falar _conosco._

E por algum motivo, a maior parte dos revisores parece achar que ela foi uma dádiva de Deus para a Cupid. "Oh, Jessica", dizem como em versos. "Você é a rainha das vírgulas." E "Como é que foi em Harvard, Jessica?" Ou "Fale-nos sobre a sua teoria de desconstrução e subjetividade no _Ulisses_, de Joyce, Jessica." Ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando, mas, diga-me, que pessoa normal passa as suas horas de almoço lendo _Paraíso Perdido _e _A História Metafísica da Crítica Literária_?

Estou certa de que ela tem algumas teorias sobre a desconstrução e a subjetividade que adoraria me explicar. Argh.

- Quando eu era caloura em Harvard, Jim, meu professor de renome internacional, insistiu para que eu excursionasse pelo país para apresentar minha tese original... – Blá, blá, blá. Fiz meu mestrado em literatura também, você sabe, embora ela nunca deixasse outras pessoas falarem sobre si próprias. Metade de um mestrado, de fato. Completei o primeiro ano de um curso de dois. Mas por que alguém formado em Harvard está trabalhando aqui? Ela devia estar editando Michael Ondaatje e discutindo o profundo significado da vida, não a tórrida relação de amor entre um caubói robusto e sua esposa virgem de 25 anos. Ela obviamente tirava notas péssimas na faculdade.

Está vendo? Não estou deixando ela se dar bem em cima de mim.

- Desculpe. – digo, com a cara limpa. – O fato é que estou tendo problemas com ponto-e-vírgula e isso está me perturbando muito.

- Sério? – seus olhos reviraram de um lado para o outro, entre a tela do meu computador e o meu telefone. Ela não estava certa se poderia me levar a sério. – Bem, eu posso ajudar. _Fui _revisora antes de ser promovida a editora assistente. Posso marcar um encontro dos dois-pontos com o ponto-e-vírgula hoje à tarde. Se é que você está falando sério.

- É claro que estou falando sério. – fico surpresa em ver que pessoas como ela existem na vida real. Será que os inúteis sabem que são inúteis? Será que ela acorda de manhã, olha para o rosto no espelho e pensa: "Uau, eu sou uma otária"? Provavelmente não.

Será que isso quer dizer que eu também devo ser uma aberração e esteja totalmente despercebida disso? Será que as pessoas estúpidas se acham espertas? Será que as feias olham no espelho e veem Cindy Crawford? Será que é possível que eu não seja tão bonita e _graciosa_ quanto eu penso ser? Tá legal, eu não penso ser isso. Será que é por isso que Jacob não me quer? Serei então uma aberração medonha e estúpida?

Jessica bate com sua caneta na divisória, sinal de que resolveu acreditar em mim.

- Tudo bem. Como outras pessoas também verbalizaram suas preocupações, agendarei um grupo de discussão. – suas maçãs do rosto começam a inchar de excitação. Pontuação para Jessica equivale às preliminares do sexo. – Às 15:45 é uma boa hora para você?

Sim, é realmente uma boa hora para gastar com estupidez.

- Parece fantástico.

- Excelente. Vou mandar um e-mail para todos os meus revisores. – sua cabeça finalmente desapareceu por trás do cubículo. Como se ela não pudesse surgir no meio do corredor para contar tudo à Julie. Os únicos revisores que trabalham em sua série, _Amor verdadeiro, _são Julie e eu. Eu ainda gostaria de me opor ao fato de ela estar usando o termo possessivo "meus". Não pertencemos à ela. Lauren é a coordenadora de revisão. Lauren escreve os nossos relatórios. A série de Jessica acaba sendo uma das muitas que nos é distribuída.

- Desculpe. – a voz de Angela retornou ao fone. – Ok, estou lendo-o agora. Blá, blá, blá... "Hoje eu tomei ecstasy de novo"... Por que você está perdendo o seu tempo com esse drogado?... "Alguém roubou a minha camisa verde da J-Crew do balcão"... Meu Deus, que idiota!... "Estou vendo uma linda garota e viajamos juntos durante todo o mês passado". É _isso_?

- Não, você se esqueceu da parte em que ele diz "achava que você devia saber".

- "Achava que você devia saber. Cuide-se, Jake..." Isso é uma piada? Alguma espécie de piada doentia?

- Infelizmente não. – mas espera aí! E se for uma piada? Ou talvez alguma nova espécie de vírus de computador que se instalou nos meus piores medos e teve mutações dentro dos conformes?

- Quer dizer que você ficou aqui com a bunda na cadeira todos os fins de semana enquanto ele estava caindo na gandaia? Ridículo. Você já se tocou que não conheceu nenhum cara desde que se mudou?

Às vezes acho que Angela, definitivamente, não se preocupa em ser simpática.

- Eu conheci alguns caras – respondi defensivamente. – Só não saí com nenhum deles.

- Você tem sido patética.

Eu _tenho _sido patética. Cheguei até a recusar um convite para sair com um sósia do Jason Priestly, que Rosalie me apresentou, porque fiquei preocupada com a possibilidade de que Jake viesse a saber de tudo, sentisse a necessidade de voltar para mim e se apaixonar por outra pessoa. E se Jake me ligasse enquanto eu estivesse fora? Jamais poderia trazer um carinha para casa – meu quarto é um santuário de fotos de Jacob: eu e Jake no parque; eu e Jake em bailes a rigor; a formatura de Jake; fotos de Jake, Jake, Jake. Jamais havia me ocorrido que Jacob teria uma foto nossa ao lado do seu saco de dormir, talvez fosse hora de comprar uma daquelas caixas de fotos exóticas e fazer uma espécie de arquivo.

Patético.

Hum. Espera um segundo.

- É possível que ver signifique apenas _ver? _Tipo, com os olhos dele?

Pausa.

- Não.

Suspiro. É, isso foi lamentável até mesmo para mim.

Patético.

- Você tem razão. Vou começar a sair de novo. Vou me tornar a namoradeira ensandecida. Vou sair com todos os caras de Back Bay. – Back Bay é o bairro caro e da moda de Boston em que eu vivo.

A hora chegou.

Vou sair com homens espirituosos, quentes e podres de ricos que irão me encher de joias, mandar flores para o meu escritório e sussurrar no meu ouvido que eu sou maravilhosa, enquanto massageiam minhas costas porque me-sento-o-dia-todo-em-frente-a-um-maldito-computador. A vida será maravilhosa. Acordarei toda manhã com um sorriso como aquele das mulheres de anúncios de café.

- Você tem razão. Chega de me lamentar. – mas não posso sair sozinha, posso? – Não tenho nenhuma amiga para sair! – queixo-me.

Pausa.

- Você não tem nenhuma amiga?

- Não. – tudo é tão sem graça! Detesto a minha vida. Terei que mandar flor para mim mesma com uma carta de amor anônima e cochichar doces _nadas _no meu próprio ouvido. - Acho que posso sair com Rosalie.

- Você _deve _ter outra pessoa para ligar.

Angela não gosta de Rosalie. Nós três morávamos no mesmo andar num alojamento estudantil em Penn. Rosalie diz que Angela é uma intelectual esnobe. Angela chama Rosalie de elitista brâmane. De fato, Angela _é _uma esnobe intelectual e Rosalie _é _um tanto elitista. Eu mal sabia o que era uma brâmane até Angela me explicar que Rose pertence a uma _casta superior _da sociedade de Boston. "Sinto um ar meio esnobe quando você fala dessa maneira", disse à Angela na ocasião.

- Infelizmente, não tenho mais ninguém para ligar. – as únicas pessoas com as quais conversei desde que me mudei, além do pessoal esquisito do trabalho, foram a minha manicure de 50 anos e o meu superintendente. Não saía muito do meu apartamento e dedicava minhas horas livres às reprises de _Seinfeld _e à leitura de _Cosmo, Glamour, City Girls _e _Mademoiselle, _para tentar reunir mentalmente aquilo a que me refiro como dicas de revistas de moda. São regras de vida que um dia me ajudarão a identificar todas as coisas erradas que fiz na minha relação com Jacob, fazer com que eu me torne uma pessoa melhor, e permitir que eu tenha uma vida bem-sucedida e satisfatória. A página cinco manda chama-lo para sair, a 72 pede que eu espere ele ligar, a 50 diz que ele quer uma mulher independente, a 56 afirma que ele irá embora se eu não fizer com que se sinta necessário... Será que uma sombra enevoada nos olhos realmente me tornará mais desejável? Mais desejável do que faria uma depilação à brasileira? O que é uma depilação à brasileira? Tudo isso é muito confuso. *

*_Por isso que eu não perco meu tempo com revistinha de moda! Hahaha'_

- Então saia com Rosalie hoje à noite, mas depois você irá sair para encontrar novos amigos. E quanto à Alice? – perguntou ela.

Allie é a minha _irritante _colega de quarto. Ela e seu namorado estão sempre brigando de _mentirinha. _

- Não tenho certeza se gosto dela. Por sua causa sou obrigada a usar esponjas específicas na cozinha... A azul para pratos, a verde para panelas e a rosa para a pia.

- Isso faz sentido.

- Talvez faça sentido para pessoas como a Angela, que abrem as portas de banheiros públicos com os pés porque não querem tocar na maçaneta. Não para mim. Vivo me perguntando por que me deixo cercar por personalidades tão cabeçudas.

Contudo, ter amigos cabeçudos é melhor do que não ter amigos.

- Desculpe perguntar novamente, mas por que você gosta da Rosalie? – pergunta Wendy.

Rosalie pode não ser a estrela mais brilhante do sistema solar, mas é bem divertida. Brâmanes possuem algumas qualidades vantajosas. Ela conhece o mundo inteiro e seria ótima para me apresentar a vários brâmanes, se um dia eu deixasse. Quando lhe telefonei para dizer que estava me mudando para Boston, ela armou tudo para que eu fosse morar com Alice em menos de uma semana.

- Se você se mudasse para cá, poderíamos sair juntas. Como não irá fazer isso, Rosalie é a minha única opção.

Vejamos, Angela é um tanto esnobe. Ela é uma daquelas garotas classe A que não toleram estupidez. Nós nos conhecemos desde que a Sra. Martin, nossa professora de matemática do segundo grau, que usava todo dia a mesma blusa cinza com gola olímpica e cheirava a queijo suíço, nos colocou uma do lado da outra nos fundos da sala. Nos ligamos por causa da nossa paixão mútua por Michael Jackson e bonecas Moranguinho, e permanecemos amigas inseparáveis enquanto sofríamos os traumas da escola primária, do ginásio, da universidade e de Brady Abramson. Brady Abramson entrou em nossas vidas mais ou menos entre o primário e o ginásio, mais exatamente quando se separou de mim depois da quinta série e chamou Angela para sair durante o seu _bar mitzvah, _para depois dispensá-la durante o verão e gostar de mim novamente na oitava série.

Mas ambas sobrevivemos à crise do Brady do mesmo modo que sobrevivemos ao dia em que, acidentalmente, joguei seu aparelho dentário na lata de lixo da lanchonete – muito embora, desde então, eu insista em dizer que ela a deixou embrulhada num pano, em cima da sua lancheira, de modo que parecia algo para ser jogado no lixo. E no nosso primeiro período na faculdade, ela escapou de ser morta por mim depois de dizer a Edward Cullen, seu parceiro de laboratório na turma de cálculo – ainda não sei por que quem estuda matemática precisa de um laboratório – que eu achava seu amigo Jacob um gato. Avistamos Jacob há exatamente três anos na aula de _Prosa Americana_, que vinha logo antes da aula de cálculo de Angela. Quanto mais Huck Finn flutuava ao longo do rio, mais cativada eu me sentia. Obviamente, Edward contou tudo para Jacob. _Muito _embaraçoso.

Eu não deveria tê-la perdoado com tanta facilidade.

- De qualquer maneira, a culpa é toda sua. – digo rispidamente.

- Qual é a minha culpa? Você não ter amigos? Deixe-me lembra-la de que você ainda estava estudando quando me ofereceram este emprego. Além do mais, como eu poderia recusar o chamado de Wall Street?

Angela havia recebido propostas para trabalhar nos bancos de investimento de todas as empresas para as quais havia enviado currículos – não só por causa do seu coeficiente de rendimento perfeito em Wharton, a escola empresarial de Penn, mas também porque havia ralado como voluntária em refeitórios populares, escrito para o jornal do colégio, dado aulas de inglês na África durante um verão e trabalhado meio expediente no centro de informática, treinando alunas para usar o Excel. Enquanto a maior parte das pessoas, incluindo eu mesmo, optou pela matéria eletiva _Espaço, tempo, não importa 101 _– um curso de física, cem por cento à base de apostilas, onde eu podia escrever sobre a física dos encontros – Angela cursou _Desconstruindo narrativas pré-coloniais, Formalismo russo _e _Nova crítica anglo-americana. _Seus cursos opcionais eram matérias obrigatórias para mim, por isso passávamos bastante tempo juntas.

Eu também faltava a muitas aulas não só porque Angela anotava tudo, como também fazia tabelas detalhadas e gráficos de torta em quatro cores.

- Toda a minha relação com Jacob foi culpa sua. Você armou tudo.

- Pare de se lamentar. Você não deveria estar surpresa, depois de toda a merda que ele fez.

Detesto quando ela usa coisas que eu lhe disse contra mim.

- Não estou querendo entrar nisso agora, tudo bem?

- Ótimo. Ligue para Rosalie. Diga a ela que quer sair para conhecer rapazes. Imediatamente.

Será que Angela não tem ninguém para perturbar no trabalho?

- Está certo. Vou fazer isso.

- Bom.

- Ótimo.

- Boa sorte, eu te amo, me liga depois. – disse minha amiga antes de desligar.

Liguei para o telefone da casa de Rosalie. Tirando o tempo que passou na universidade, minha amiga brâmane morou com seus pais a vida toda em Boston. Ela passa o seu tempo batendo perna em shoppings, fazendo as unhas, procurando um marido e, quando tem tempo, fazendo trabalhos voluntários.

O telefone toca uma vez. Duas vezes. Sei que ela está olhando o identificador de chamadas.

- Oi! – exclama minha amiga com sua voz aguda como um apito. – Como vai você?

- Vamos sair hoje à noite para paquerar?

- Desculpe, mas não posso sair de casa hoje. Estou me sentindo muito mais gorda do que o normal.

Rosalie pesa cerca de sessenta quilos _muito bem _distribuídos, devo dizer. Não tenho paciência para lidar com seu lado ridículo.

- Como é que eu vou conhecer rapazes se não sair de casa?

- Por que você começou de repente a falar de homens? O que houve com Jake?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Acabou. Preciso conhecer homens.

- Bem...

- Por favor? Por favor, por favor, por favor?

- Ufa, tudo bem. Passo na sua casa às nove. Vamos para o Orgasmo.

O Orgasmo é um bar da moda que fica a quatro quadras do meu apartamento. Homens muito interessantes vão lá.

- Perfeito. – concordei.

- Prepare a vodca. Mas não sei se tenho roupas que caibam em mim. Posso ter que pegar uma emprestada com você.

Hum, obrigada.

Jessica olha por cima da divisória novamente.

- Isabella...

- Fechado. – digo para Rosalie. Sorrio docemente para Jessica. – Lamento, Jess. Estou me sentindo muito oprimida por problemas de pontuação. Estou certa de que você entende. Vejo você mais tarde, Rose. – desliguei o telefone sem olhar para cima.

Vou sair com alguém. Vou me tornar a rainha das namoradeiras. Esquecerei tudo que diz respeito a ele. Sentarei em pátios usando sandálias cheias de correias e vestidos curtíssimos, tomando um Cosmopolitan e ficando com alguém. Bota isso no plural. _Ficando com muitos. _Que Jacob?

Jacob, o idiota. Jacob que está saindo com uma loura alta de pernas bonitas que usa tops para poder mostrar o _piercing _de umbigo. Ela provavelmente é deslumbrante e inteligente, e por isso ele lhe manda flores e espalha bilhetes românticos em papéis rosados com moldura de coração pelo albergue em que estão hospedados.

_Bella? Que Bella? Ah, sim, aquela outra garota com quem eu saía na faculdade antes de me apaixonar loucamente pela minha deusa loura de pernas bonitas e piercings no umbigo._

Ela deve ser da Holanda. Todas as holandesas são estonteantes. Não está nem ligando para o fato de termos andado juntos, de um lado para o outro, desde os nossos primeiros anos na faculdade, e de que há cerca de dezesseis minutos ele era o centro da minha vida. Tudo que eu queria era que ele tivesse me pedido para ir junto, mas, aparentemente, encontrar a si próprio é algo que um homem tem que fazer sem a sua parceira. Mesmo que seja uma namorada tão apaixonada a ponto de deixar tudo para trás a fim de fugir com ele.

Preciso de um namorado novo. Em algum lugar de Boston há um homem que irá perceber o quanto eu sou maravilhosa. Deve haver um monte de caras livres lá no point. Há pelo menos... bem... nem mesmo sei quantas pessoas vivem em Boston.

Felizmente, a Internet sabe de tudo. Ora! É só fazer uma projeção. Quantos homens livres existem em Boston? Hum. Quantos homens livres existem em Boston na faixa dos 25 aos 30? Busca: homens solteiros.

Depois de passar cerca de 45 minutos olhando sites que não têm nada a ver - _Bom partido, Como fisgar um homem sexy e solteiro, O que os homens querem - _me deparo com o _Censo norte-americano. _Quinze minutos depois disso, encontro informações sobre Boston. Renda média: US$ 581,00. Quinhentos e oitenta e um dólares? Será que estão pagando em libras esterlinas por aqui? Será que eles moram em banheiros?

Quase três milhões de pessoas vivem em Boston: 1.324.994 homens, 1.450.376 mulheres. Maldição. Péssima proporção.

Ok, faixa etária... 18 a 20. Jovens demais.

21 a 24. Ainda são jovens demais.

24 a 44. Até 44? Isso é que é faixa etária. Meu pai tem quase 44 anos. Na verdade, ele tem 50... e alguma coisa. Não me lembro. Não é de esperar que eu me lembre de todos os detalhes. Hum, pelo menos os homens de 40 estão estabelecidos. Há 210.732 pessoas entre 24 e 44 anos de idade. Ou seja, 100.000 homens. Gostaria que Angela estivesse aqui para me fazer um gráfico.

Cem mil. E tudo o que eu procuro é um. Um homem que seja atraente, inteligente, ainda tenha cabelo (e que não o parta do lado para cobrir a área calva), possua uma carreira excitante e promissora (não me importaria se ele tivesse um carro igualmente excitante e promissor), nunca use blusas com gola olímpica, não tenha espinhas nas costas, use uma boa colônia (de preferência algo almiscarado) e sensível... não, forte... não, sensível... definitivamente sensível... mas não sensível demais... será que ele conseguiria chorar na minha frente? Ele tem que chorar na minha frente... mas não sempre... só de vez em quando...

_Você recebeu um e-mail. Gostaria de lê-lo agora?_

Talvez Jacob tenha percebido que é completamente apaixonado por mim, não pode viver sem a minha companhia e já se cansou da boazuda holandesa.

.

_Para: _Revisores da _Amor verdadeiro._

A reunião de emergência sobre ponto-e-vírgula acontecerá na sala de reuniões da produção daqui a exatamente cinco minutos. Por favor, sejam pontuais.

Jessica.

.

Droga.

Terei que ouvir Jessica tagarelando por uma hora, e a culpa é só minha. Imagino que a estou estrangulando com todos os sinais de pontuação possíveis. Imagino que estou apertando o pescoço de Jacob com um hífen bem grosso.

Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!

* * *

><p><em><strong>E aí, o que acharam desse primeiro capítulo? Muita informação de uma só vez? haha A Bella é muito confusa (vocês vão entender o que quero dizer) e meio bitolada... Mereço review? kkkk<strong>_

_**Beijos!**_


	3. Não sou uma prostituta, mas às vezes

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - ****Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dois <strong>

**Não, não sou uma prostituta, mas às vezes gosto de me parecer com uma**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Alô? Allie?

Ora! Ninguém em casa. Não há nada que eu goste mais do que andar num apartamento vazio. Mas nem sempre as coisas foram assim. Quando fui para Penn e morei com Angela, não havia nada que eu gostasse mais do que chegar em chegar em casa e ver minha melhor amiga jogada de bruços no sofá vendo TV, com as pernas em cima das almofadas floridas, vermelhas e rosa que sua avó havia nos dado. – Ora! Você está em casa – diria Angela, antes de prepararmos um café com baunilha (dois pacotinhos de adoçante para mim e uma colher de açúcar para ela), para que contássemos tudo o que aconteceu durante o dia nos mínimos detalhes:

- E então eu entrei no restaurante e vi Leah Clearwater e Quil Ateara.

- Eles ainda estão juntos?

- Sim, depois que ele a enganou. Dá para acreditar?

Acho que foi meio egoísta da parte dela ir para Nova York e me deixar assim sozinha.

A luz vermelha do meu telefone está piscando, indicando que tenho mensagens na secretária eletrônica.

- Você tem três novas mensagens. – diz a voz no meu aparelho.

Não vou pensar que uma delas talvez seja de Jacob. Não vou esperar que ele tenha mudado de ideia e, assim que apertar o _play,_ouvir ele dizer "oi, sou eu, sinto muito a sua falta" com sua voz de locutor radiofônico nova-iorquino. Sei que só irei receber uma mensagem dele quando eu menos esperar. É assim, desse jeito doentio, que o mundo funciona. Posso ver o quadro: aperto distraidamente o _play, _sem que seu nome me venha à mente uma vez sequer, e o "oi, sou eu, sinto muito a sua falta" me atingirá como uma ducha gelada que tenho que tomar toda manhã porque Alice gasta toda a água quente durante suas maratonas de quarenta e cinco minutos.

Olhe para isso! Tenho mensagens! La, la, la. De quem são? Vou ouvi-las sem ligar para quem possa ser.

"Oi, Alice, é sua mãe. Ligue-me assim que puder." Bipe.

"Bella! Bella, cadê você? Liguei para o seu trabalho e você não atendeu. Vou sair agora, mas _preciso _falar com você. Estou tendo uma crise emocional. Matthew disse para Mandy que gosta de mim e que eu não gosto dele, o que faço? Ligue-me assim que chegar em casa. Mas estou de saída. Deixe um recado." Bipe.

Iris está sempre no meio de uma crise emocional. Quem é Matthew?

"Oi, Isabella. É Renée. Só estou ligando para dar um alô. Ligue-me assim que puder." Bipe.

Droga.

Renée é minha mãe. Quando eu tinha quatro anos, ela insistia para que eu a chamasse pelo primeiro nome. Tal proibição tinha algo a ver com o fato do rótulo "mãe" ser parte de uma conspiração ideológica burguesa que servia para manter o poder e a posição da classe dominante – os pais. Mas, assim que fiz cinco anos, meu pai foi promovido de gerente do departamento de lingerie para diretor de roupas de frio para senhoras, e minha mãe começou a botar para fora suas filosofias marxistas, descobrindo seu eu interior materialista. Mas aí já era tarde para que eu pudesse começar a chama-la de mamãe novamente. O aprendizado estava completo. Amo Renée profundamente, não me leve a mal, mas ela é um pouco biruta.

Isabella Marie Swan é o meu nome completo. Jamais uso o Marie. Detesto o nome Marie. Ainda não sei por que meus pais me deram um nome tão medonho*. Renée deve ter me batizado durante uma viagem com alguma droga alucinógena nos anos 70. Convenci-a a me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome (uma vez que ela me chamava com os dois. "Isabella Marie, faça o que estou mandando!"), mas meu pai parece ter uma certa dificuldade de aprendizado no que abrange a tal tópico.

*_No original, a personagem se chama Fern Jacquelyn Norris. Como nome "medonho", ela se refere ao Fern. Eu faria o mesmo =x_

Numa determinada época, morei com Renée e meu pai numa casa que ficava numa rua chamada Lazar, em Danbury, Connecticut, e minha melhor amiga era uma garota de tranças chamada Angela que tinha a mesma altura que eu. Hoje em dia, Angela é bem mais alta, ainda é minha melhor amiga e suas tranças se foram (elas reapareceram durante um breve período dos anos 90, como um resgate daquele visual "gracioso"). Meu pai – chama-se Charlie, mas eu tinha permissão para chama-lo apenas de papai –, como mencionei, trabalhava com roupas femininas enquanto Renée fabricava braceletes. Ela criava milhares deles, alguns com imitações de diamante feitas de vidro, outros com pequenas luas e estrelas prateadas. Vendia um e outro para as butiques das redondezas, mas guardava a maioria em velhas caixas de sapato que acumulava como se fossem tijolos ao lado da estante de livros. O bom disso era que, na época, ela estava sempre na moda e comprava muitos pares de sapatos.

Quando fiz seis anos, descobri que meus pais, que eu acreditava terem um casamento maravilhoso, não gostavam um do outro. Isso agora faz todo o sentido do mundo. Tudo fica _tão _claro quando você olha para trás – a resposta correta numa prova, o cara que gostava de você e você achava mais ou menos até a líder de torcida começar a namorá-lo, o ponto cego que você deveria ter checado antes de fazer aquela curva súbita que a fez perder o seu espelho retrovisor – mas na época achei aquela mudança súbita de opinião apavorante. Papai se mudou para um quarto de solteiro, e eu e Renée nos mudamos para um apartamento de dois quartos que ficava do outro lado da cidade.

Alguns meses depois, papai se casou com Sue, que trabalhava como agente de viagens em meio expediente, e ambos se mudaram para uma casa em Dufferin. Alguns meses depois disso, Renée se casou com Phil, um jogador ofuscado, e nos mudamos para seu apartamento de dois quartos, que era apenas um pouco maior do que o nosso antigo, na Avenida Carleton. A essa altura eu estava com oito anos, Renée estava grávida de Iris, e nós três e meia nos mudamos para um de três quartos em Finch (Iris, por acaso, foi encorajada a chamar Renée de "mamãe"). Quando minha meia irmã tinha quatro anos, Renée decidiu que estava cansada de ouvir os vizinhos no andar de cima, de se sentir como se vivesse numa pista de boliche, de não poder colocar seus CDs dos Beatles no volume máximo sem que a polícia viesse e mandasse baixa-lo (sim, isso de fato aconteceu), e resolveu que iríamos nos mudar para a nossa própria casa.

Fomos para a Avenida Kelsey e ficamos por lá até Renée entender que estava farta de não poder usar suas sandálias Birkenstock, com medo dos carrapatos. Nos mudamos então para Boston. Graças a Deus, esse _nós _não me incluiu. Foi quando eu fui para Penn. Eles moraram quatro anos em Newton até que Renée decidiu se mudar para a Virginia, pois "todo mundo podia andar menos de quinze minutos e molhar o pé no mar".

Nos meus vinte e quatro anos vivendo neste planeta, já tive, até agora, quatorze quartos diferentes. Para chegar a esse número, tenho que incluir meu alojamento na faculdade, meu primeiro apartamento em Penn com Angela e meu primeiro apartamento em Penn depois que Angela conseguiu seu emprego no banco de investimentos em Nova York. Fiquei, a princípio, para fazer o meu mestrado, mas na verdade queria estar perto de Jacob. Também faz parte desta lista o apartamento no qual meus pais viveram quando Renée estava grávida de mim.

Ainda não estou com vontade de retornar a ligação de Renée. Prefiro ficar deitada no meu sofá, vendo um pouco de televisão para aliviar a mente. Clique. Clique, clique. Nada a não ser notícias chatas.

Decido ficar admirando as botas pretas de couro e de salto alto que comprei na rua Newbury quando ia para o trabalho. Toda garota que acabou de ficar solteira precisa de botas novas. É o primeiro passo no processo de recuperação.

Existem, de fato, cinco etapas para uma boa recuperação. Angela e eu as escrevemos na faculdade depois que ela terminou com o... qual era o nome dele? O veterano da Economia que a traiu com a menina que usava cintos verdes... ah, sim, o Cabeção.

Encontro a lista na minha gaveta de bugigangas, entre uma fita cassete com músicas para o Dia dos Namorados, que traz clássicos como "I Just Called to Say I Love You", "Lost in Love" e "Glory of Love", e dois canhotos de ingressos para show do _New Kids on the Block. _Acho que estávamos planejando manda-la para a _Cosmo _ou coisa parecida. A lista, escrita com tinta roxa, cheira a maços de Marlboro velhos. Foi feita na época em que queríamos nos tornar fumantes.

* * *

><p><em>Como se Recuperar de uma Separação<em>

**1. **Compre botas pretas de couro e salto alto.

**2. **Corte o cabelo num novo estilo. Descubra um salão de beleza extravagante, onde lhe sirvam café e os gays fiquem dizendo que você tem o cabelo mais deslumbrante que eles já viram.

**3. **Ligue para uma amiga a fim de que possa falar sobre o quanto sente a falta do seu ex e para que ela possa lembra-la de todas as vezes em que o dito-cujo a irritou, enquanto admite que jamais o achou belo ou atraente, que você pode conseguir coisa melhor, que ele era desprezível, que tinha um cheiro estranho, etc. Esta etapa pode ser mais bem realizada com uma amiga medíocre em vez da melhor amiga, caso você pretenda se reconciliar com seu namorado.

**4. **Ligue para amigos do sexo masculino para que eles possam lembra-la do quanto é desejável. Não faça bobagens com esses amigos. Você precisará deles durante alguns meses, depois da sua separação.

**5. **Compre biscoitos de chocolate e/ou uma caixa com barras de chocolate tremendamente finas e caras, com vários recheios diferentes, e coma a caixa e/ou pacotes inteiros.

* * *

><p>É incrível! Cinco anos se passaram e as regras ainda são (quase) válidas:<p>

**1. **_Botas. _Confere.

**2. **_Cabelo. _Tenho que fazer uma pesquisa cuidadosa antes de passar por essa etapa. Nada é pior do que terminar a etapa número dois aos prantos, tendo que usar o boné do time de beisebol do Red Sox que Jacob comprou para que eu parecesse uma integrante da torcida.

**3. **_Ligar para uma amiga. _Confere. Bom, meio que confere. Considerando que eu e Jacob nos separamos cinco vezes em três anos, já perdi todas as minhas amigas medíocres e me recuso a correr riscos com as que sobraram.

**4. **_Ligar para um amigo. _Esta etapa é meio problemática devido a minha falta de capacidade para manter ou conhecer amigos do sexo masculino desde que eu e Jacob começamos a sair.

**4.a. **_Fazer amigos do sexo masculino._

**4.b. **_Ligar para amigos do sexo masculino._

**5. **_Chocolate. _Confere. Ter biscoitos de chocolate no freezer é tão crucial quanto guardar uma nota de vinte na carteira para uma emergência. Não que eu não consiga guardar os vinte na minha carteira. Recentemente modifiquei a quinta regra. Como chocolates enquanto assisto a _Sex and the City _ou _Ally McBeal _para me lembrar que há outras mulheres solteiras, atraentes e bem-sucedidas por aí e que, ao contrário de mim, têm mais de trinta anos.

As etapas de um a cinco devem ser repetidas livremente até a moça superar a separação. As regras um e dois devem ser levemente alteradas a cada dispensada, com o uso de sandálias sexy, calças de couro, tops que deixam as costas nuas, realces, permanentes... Você entendeu.

Hoje à noite, no entanto, não há tempo para me empanturrar de chocolate.

Tomo banho, de água quente para variar (chego até a usar a amostra de sabonete caro que eu tinha guardado para a volta de Jake. Está vendo? Praticamente já superei sua perda), seco o cabelo até ele ficar liso (isso leva um pouquinho mais de tempo e faz com que eu queime meus dedos sem parar, mas não ligo porque me deixa muito chique), coloco minha saia preta que vai até a altura dos joelhos e tem uma abertura na lateral das coxas, um top vermelho e provocante relativamente novo e minhas botas que, neste instante, parecem valer os US$ 150 que eu não podia gastar.

Uau. Estou demais.

Ando um pouco pelo quarto para me acostumar com o salto (nunca fui muito boa com relação à coordenação motora, mas consigo driblar meus probleminhas de equilíbrio – tudo bem que demorei vinte e quatro anos para isso!).

Encontro a página da _Cosmo _que ensina a fazer sombras nos olhos e tento seguir as instruções sem cutucar a minha pupila. Vou encantar os homens com meus olhos castanhos-chocolate, usarei um delineador nos lábios para destacar o meu sorriso e sorrirei mais que o normal.

Estou até usando uma pulseira de couro para dar sorte.

Estou cansada de esperar que as coisas aconteçam. É hora de sair por aí e agarrar a vida pelo... bem, você sabe. Tenho 24 anos, sou jovem, recuso-me a ficar sentada vendo minha bunda crescer enquanto Jacob fica circulando por aí se divertindo. As mulheres ficam sempre esperando que os homens venham até elas, chamem-nas para sair e as beijem.

Espera, espera, espera! A primeira vez que fiquei esperando por um beijo foi quando estava no primário. Parecia que todo o resto do mundo já tinha dado um beijo de língua (ficava imaginando o sujeito dando um beijinho na minha língua, e que eu tinha que botá-la para fora antes), incluindo Angela, que havia brincado de rodar-a-garrafa* na festa de aniversário do seu primo.

*_No original, spin-the-bottle. Brincadeira maliciosa em que a garrafa é posta deitada no chão no meio de um círculo de pessoas, e então girada. Quando para, o gargalo aponta para uma pessoa que deve fazer uma proposta "indecente" para a outra que se encontra do lado oposto do gargalo._

Brady e eu já estávamos saindo há uns dois dias e estávamos sentados à mesa de piquenique que ficava fora do salão de dança do colégio, conversando sobre nada em especial (está quente aqui fora, hein?), experimentando aquele suar de mãos, aquele coração que palpitava irregularmente, aquela sensação de o-que-acontece-se-eu-desmaiar-acho-que-estamos-prestes-a-nos-beijar. Finalmente, seu rosto meio que caiu sobre o meu, e logo estávamos nos beijando. Bem, não exatamente nos beijando, pois nossas bocas estavam fechadas e nossos lábios meio se batendo, como se fôssemos duas pessoas num vagão de metrô lotado que, por acaso, estavam dividindo o mesmo ponto de apoio. E, de repente, estávamos nos _beijando. _As instruções de Angela me vieram à mente: é só manter a boca aberta e ficar mexendo a língua para todos os lados. A língua dele era carnuda e dava para sentir o gosto de chiclete no fundo da sua boca.

Esperar nunca é fácil. Depois do primeiro beijo, as garotas precisam esperar pelo seu primeiro amor, e depois temos que esperar para perder a virgindade. Ou, se você está cansada de buscar seu amor eterno, pode dormir com Tyler Crowley, o Penetra, que chamava (e provavelmente ainda chama) todo mundo de "almofadinha" e usava (e provavelmente ainda usa) roupas manchadas de propósito. Sim, você pode transar enquanto espera, como eu fiz.

Você sabe o que eu mais odeio na TV e no cinema? As pessoas nunca paqueram. Ou elas se beijam ou elas fazem sexo. Um sujeito começa a desabotoar o jeans de uma garota e ela diz "ainda não estou pronta para transar com você" e o cara responde que está tudo bem, ela fica vestida e tudo acaba ali. Você nunca ouve nada sobre as fases pelas quais as pessoas que eu conheço passaram antes que a ideia de fazer sexo tivesse de fato lhes ocorrido. Bem, estou certa de que lhe _ocorreu._

Não dormi com Tyler imediatamente. Passamos por todas as fases, dando voltas, voltas e mais voltas, até o final do meu primeiro ano na faculdade, quando finalmente me enchi de ver a tal ideia me ocorrendo e resolvi que queria partir para a ação.

Nossa primeira vez foi num domingo à noite, na cama apertada do seu quarto no alojamento, enquanto o aparelho do som tocava _Skeletons from the Closet. _Na hora em que começou a segunda faixa, "Truckin", tudo estava acabado. Parecia que meu corpo havia sido dilacerado, enquanto nos sentávamos em sua cama fumando. Minhas mãos cheiravam a borracha e me lembro de ter pensando: "É só isso?"

Com Jacob, tudo foi subitamente... diferente. Ele deslizaria sua enorme mão pela parte inferior das minhas costas e eu perderia toda a capacidade de me concentrar em qualquer coisa a não ser nos deus dedos. Ele tinha mãos perfeitas. Tinham o dobro do tamanho das minhas, nunca ficavam suadas e cheiravam a folhas em brasa. A uma boa distância. Não era do seu feitio segurar as minhas mãos, mas ele estava sempre com o braço em volta dos meus ombros, costas ou joelhos.

Chega disso. É melhor trocar o meu canal mental.

_._

_ Coelhinhos da Páscoa._

_ Olhem para mim, eu sou Sandra Dee._

Bem, não exatamente igual a Sandra Dee. Estou esperando Rosalie, vestida que nem uma puta, quando ouço Alice e Jasper se aproximando da porta da frente. Às risadinhas. Eles estão sempre rindo. São daqueles casais que estão sempre se tocando, fazendo com que todos à sua volta fiquem pouco à vontade.

Não percebi, quando assinei o contrato de aluguel, que dividiria o apartamento com duas pessoas.

Tudo bem, a verdade é que eu raramente vejo Jasper. Alice tem uma TV e um banheiro em seu quarto, e os dois raramente saem. Eles apenas fazem sexo. Muito. E ficam vendo _Law and Order, _que por alguma razão passa seis vezes por dia.

O que realmente me incomoda na Alice é o seu olhar de por-que-você-não-pode-limpar-a-sua-bagunça-pois-ela-realmente-me-incomoda. Como o que desfere quando encontra as minhas meias na mesa do café. Ou quando pergunta por que eu sempre deixo os restos das coisas no refrigerador, como uma caixa de leite, uma forma de pizza só com migalhas, o jarro de chá gelado com uma borda de gel marrom no meio mas sem nada de chá. Uma vez, ela me disse, enquanto jogava a metade mofada do meu sanduíche de queijo na lata de lixo, que da próxima vez não precisaria guardar nada para ela comer depois. E não houve nenhum sarcasmo nisso.

O negócio é o seguinte: acabar com alguma coisa sempre envolve limpá-la ou jogá-la fora, e provavelmente também envolve a substituição de um saco de lixo já cheio por outro vazio, que por sua vez deve ser jogado na lixeira – e tudo isso junto significa muito trabalho.

Tenho os mesmos problemas com relação à água filtrada. Eu jamais acabo com uma jarra. Detesto ter que enchê-la novamente.

Allie fica incomodada com o fato de eu fazer com que tudo seja sua responsabilidade. Como juntar o dinheiro do aluguel, pagar as contas, molhar as plantas, alimentar o gato... Sempre me asseguro de que ela vai tomar conta dessa parte porque eu tomo conta da outra, certo? Não me peça para definir essa outra parte; por hora, estou num momento intangível (Jake, Jake, Jake). Por sorte, Alice acaba fazendo tudo, caso contrário teríamos uma nota de despejo, plantas marrons e um gato morto.

Estou brincando no que diz respeito ao felino. Eu me lembraria de alimentá-lo. Nós nem temos um gato, posso jurar.

Alice abre a porta. Ela e seu anexo estão carregando, cada um, um saco de mantimentos.

- Olha só você! Que mulher sexy! O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

- Vou para o Orgasmo.

Jasper dá uma risada.

- Boa sorte.

Alice dá outra risadinha, larga sua sacola de mantimentos e agarra Jasper pela cintura (ela é muito baixinha e, arrisco dizer, que isso é tudo o que ela pode alcançar).

- É o bar Orgasmo, seu bobo.

- Eu sei. Só estava brincando, sua gatinha atrevida.

Jasper chama Alice de "gatinha atrevida". Não sei por quê. Nem mesmo sei o que ele quer dizer com isso.

- Eu sei, gatão.

Alice chama Jasper de "gatão". Não sei por quê. Não quero saber por quê.

- Com quem você vai? – pergunta Alice.

- Rose. Vamos ficar muito bêbadas e conhecer homens. Vocês dois querem ir? – por favor, digam não.

- Parece divertido. – afirma Jazz. – Mas vamos ficar vendo _L. and O._

Graças a Deus.

Alice dá outra risada.

- Esse nome é novo? Que nem SNL e KFC?

- Tudo agora gira em torno de siglas, você sabe. – explica Jasper. – Se você se comportar bem, gatinha atrevida, talvez eu a leve depois para comer um sorvete no DQ.

- É normal alguém ser tão degenerado? – pergunta-me Allie enquanto apalpa o traseiro do seu gatão.

- Você é que é degenerada. – afirma seu anexo.

Pela segunda vez hoje, acho que vou vomitar.

Depois que ambos desaparecem por trás de uma porta que, graças aos céus, se fecha, decido preparar os instrumentos para nossa intoxicação enquanto espero por Rose.

Pego a vodca e duas taças. Ela vai chegar a qualquer momento. Posso muito bem me servir enquanto a espero.

Uau! Vou sair hoje à noite! Embora nunca tenha ido ao Orgasmo, já ouvi várias descrições do local feitas por Rosalie. "É _o _lugar para ser vista", explicou-me uma vez, depois que menti dizendo que não podia acompanha-la, pois tinha muito trabalho para casa. Com certeza não estão me pagando o suficiente para isso. Pagando o suficiente, ponto.

"Qualquer um que é alguém vai lá", disse ela. Fiquei levemente surpresa pelo fato de haver gente, além da rainha do baile nos filmes de TV, que de fato usava tal expressão.

Que se dane. Hoje à noite eu serei vista. Se Rosalie chegar aqui, claro. Rose, cadê você?

Jacob, cadê você? Pernas longas e holandesas me vêm à cabeça.

É melhor que eu tome a dianteira e tenha as minhas. Doses, quero dizer. Não pernas longas. Toda fantasia deve ser baseada, em algum grau, na verdade; qual a vantagem de ansiar por alguma coisa que pode jamais acontecer?

Ai. Isso queima. O drinque, não a verdade (embora esta também possa sacudir uma garota se ela deixar).

Maldita seja aquela puta holandesa e seu piercing de umbigo.

A dose está ali, sozinha, como se fosse o último biscoito de chocolate do pacote. Por isso a entorno na hora em que toca a campainha lá de baixo.

- Encontrei algo para usar. – a voz de Rosalie flui através do porteiro eletrônico. – Desce aí.

Está vendo? Se eu não tivesse tomado as doses, elas teriam sido desperdiçadas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tudo bem que essa Bells é completamente diferente da outra, mas... Cara, algumas coisas são tão verdadeiras! hahaha Quem nunca tentou passar por etapas para se recuperar do pé na bunda? LOL<strong>_

_**Ah, se alguém tem alguma dúvida sobre algo dito no capítulo, me avisem ok? A autora utiliza muitas marcas comuns aos americanos e, às vezes, a gente fica flutuando no meio do texto sem entender muita coisa. NÃO DEIXEM DE AVISAR, caso haja dúvida.**_

_**Beijinhos e até sexta que vem (:**_


	4. Orgasmando

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - ****Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Três<strong>

**Orgasmando**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

- Oi, querida! Podemos ir andando? – pergunta Rosalie, pegando-me pelo braço.

- É claro. Só vamos levar oito minutos.

- Para que lado é?

Bobagem de Rosalie. Não que eu seja uma bússola ambulante (completamente o oposto, verdade seja dita), mas passo em frente ao bar pelo menos duas vezes por dia. Ela também. É verdade, Boston não é uma cidade fácil para circular; as ruas mudam de nome inexplicavelmente, de viela para avenida, de inverno para verão, e depois desaparecem completamente. Não me é estranho ter ataques de pânico porque me perdi (Jamais encontrarei o caminho de casa, acabarei numa vizinhança perigosa, serei roubada e morta, e ninguém irá notar a minha ausência por meses a fio, até encontrarem o meu corpo em decomposição ainda afivelado ao meu Chevy de sessenta anos no rio – pelo amor de Deus, por que eu não tenho um telefone celular como todo mundo?), mas Back Bay mais parece um entroncamento.

- Hoje à noite posso tomar três doses. – diz ela.

Sobriedade não é uma preocupação para Rose. Ela é, assumidamente, uma contadora de calorias obsessiva. Carrega um caderno amarelo de espiral com uvas na capa, uma caneta hidrográfica vermelha e um marcador fluorescente. Anota tudo o que come e destaca tudo aquilo que merece um "xô" (quem escolheu a palavra foi ela, não eu).

- Você sabe. – prossegue minha amiga. –, uma dose de vodca tem 62 calorias.

Não sei não. Não ligo. Pelo menos durante esta semana. Já acumulei 124 calorias. Ainda tenho zilhões pela frente.

Hoje, Rosalie não parece gorda. Sua aparência é a mesma de sempre – magra e alta. Bem, não muito, _muito _alta, mas alta em comparação a mim (qualquer um fica alto ao meu lado, já que tenho 1,60m). Rosalie provavelmente tem 1,75m, mas quando fica perto de mim, penso em Michael Jordan.

Na verdade, ela parece mais uma estrela de cinema, com seus cabelos loiros escovados. Embora nunca tenha admitido, de acordo com Alice, Rosalie fez uma visita ao Dr. Harvey Gold, um dos maiores especialistas em narizes de Boston; um presente de seus pais pelo seu aniversário e por ter se formado na escola secundária. A primeira vez que fui a sua casa em Beacon Hill, examinei cada fotografia, em busca de uma imagem mais antiga. Dos 35 porta-retratos espalhados por toda a sua gigantesca casa, não havia nenhum que a mostrasse antes dos 18 anos. Suspeito?

Rosalie se veste como a Buffy, da série de vampiros (de um jeito parecido, eu digo). Seu tubinho preto Dolce & Gabbana e suas calças vermelhas apertadas devem ter custado mais do que o meu aluguel. Felizmente, ela é o tipo de pessoa que pode usar tal traje – financeira _e _esteticamente falando. Quanto a mim, tendo a me camuflar em vez de brilhar.

Rose trabalha como voluntária em várias clínicas de saúde mental. No futuro, ela pretende fazer um mestrado em psicologia. Um dia, os mentalmente perturbados poderão procura-la em busca de ajuda. Aterrorizante. Até mesmo a mais remota possibilidade de que minha amiga consiga entrar num desses programas me apavora.

Oito minutos depois, como prometido, chegamos e vemos vinte pessoas inquietas enfileiradas em frente à porta, acotovelando-se sob a silhueta metálica da cabeça de uma mulher jogada para trás na mais pura entrega orgástica.

Rosalie segue na direção do começo da fila.

- Felix! – grita para o leão-de-chácara careca e assustador com seus dois metros de altura, cujos óculos escuros me lembram os do Exterminador do Futuro.

- E aí, gata. – responde o sujeito. Beijo, beijo. Beijo, beijo.

- Felix, quero que você conheça Bella. Ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas.

- Oi. – respondo meigamente antes de disparar para o bar.

.

- Como está o céu? – pergunta Rosalie, levantando a cabeça. Esta é a sua pergunta-código que significa "Estou com meleca no nariz?".

- Limpo. – respondo.

- E a rua? – esse é o código para "Tem alguma coisa nos meus dentes?". O que poderia haver nos seus dentes me escapa, considerando que ela não está comendo nada. Seu sorriso brilha do jeito que dentes brancos deveriam brilhar.

- Limpa. E quanto a minha? – pergunto como quem não quer nada. Opto pelo dois-em-um: sorrio e levanto a cabeça simultaneamente.

À nossa esquerda está o balcão para guardar os casacos. Fico grata porque a temperatura do final de setembro permitiu que eu saísse sem usar agasalho (preciso expor o máximo possível desde o começo; Rose, por outro lado, poderia usar um saco de aniagem e ainda assim deixar os homens ofegantes). À nossa direita está a pista de dança. Algumas mulheres pouco vestidas – meu Deus, será que estou parecida com _elas_? – rodopiam ao som de uma canção agitada a qual tenho dificuldade para decifrar: _bum, bum, bum, piranha, bum, bum, bum, caia sobre mim. _Que lindo.

- Vamos. – mais à frente está o bar. Desloco-me, manobrando em meio à multidão. Uma garçonete que mostra demais os peitos vem me perguntar o que eu quero.

Gostaria de ter o seu colo, penso mas não digo. Ela iria pensar que eu sou uma pervertida. Mas eu realmente gostaria de ter aquele par de seios. É verdade que preencho um tamanho médio da Victoria's Secret e Jacob, com certeza, parecia bastante satisfeito ("Mais do que um punhado..." diria ele). A tal garçonete não poderia estar usando um tamanho maior que o meu, mas, vejamos bem, eu precisaria de um verdadeiro sutiã maravilha para conseguir _aquele _visual. Mas é aí que vem a história: o que acontece quando você leva o sujeito para casa e o sutiã cai? Como alguém pode explicar isso com exatidão?

Peço duas vodcas com limão e tento me fixar no rosto da garçonete peituda. Adoro esse drinque – primeiro você lambe um limão coberto de açúcar, depois toma a vodca e por fim suga o limão. Muito divertido. É como comprar um bilhete de loteria no bingo; ele não só serve a sua finalidade, como se multiplica enquanto atividade*.

*_?_

- Pronto? – pergunto.

- Saúde. – diz Rosalie.

Uau! Vou ficar bêbada! Vou me divertir! Já estou me divertindo. Estou me divertindo tanto que praticamente já me esqueci daquele idiota.

Rosalie enfia a mão na bolsa e tira o seu caderno de calorias. Fico surpresa por ela não ter pedido adoçante para a sua vodca.

- Veja, lá está Edward Cullen! – diz ela, enquanto aponta para o outro lado do salão e acena.

Por favor, me diga, como é que eu posso esquecer Jacob quando seus colegas de Penn estão espalhados por toda parte? Especialmente aquele que praticamente nos uniu.

Edward acena de volta e vem em nossa direção.

- Estava achando que iria cruzar com você, querido. – afirma Rosalie. – Ouvi dizer que você estava na cidade. Estávamos falando de você.

Estávamos?

- O que estavam falando? – perguntou ele, enquanto a beijava delicadamente no rosto.

- O que _estávamos _falando? – me intrometi.

- De como você é sexy. – disse ela enquanto envolvia o pescoço do sujeito com os braços.

Rosalie é uma namoradeira inveterada. Pode não saber para onde aponta o norte, mas com certeza sabe se virar com a espécie masculina. Muito embora não seja exatamente a rainha da originalidade. Quem ainda usa a expressão "como você é sexy"? Mas, normalmente, os caras engolem qualquer coisa que a boa e velha Rose tem a oferecer. E neste instante eu não sei ao certo qual é a razão desse interesse todo por Edward, pois tentei jogá-la nos seus braços um porrilhão de vezes para que eu e Jake tivéssemos um casal para nos acompanhar. Correção: _pudéssemos ter _um casal para nos acompanhar. De qualquer maneira, Edward parecia relativamente disposto (não muito quanto eu achei que iria, mas...). Só que Rose alegara que ele não fazia o seu tipo. Bonitinho demais, dizia.

- Bella! – disse ele se livrando dos braços de Rosalie. – Não sabia que você estava em Boston.

Oh, Deus, oh, Deus. Isso quer dizer que Jake não fala sobre mim para os seus amigos! Aparentemente, sou tão insignificante em sua vida que nem sequer mereço ser mencionada. Que burra.

Ou talvez Edward e Jacob não estejam mais se falando. Sim. Gosto mais dessa possibilidade. Eles não se falam mais.

Edward até que parece um pouco com Jake na altura. Ambos são bem altos (eu sei, eu sei, todo mundo é alto perto de mim). Sim, é isso. Jake faz mais o tipo "desleixado" de Ethan Hawke, enquanto Edward possui uma beleza mais clara, típica do vizinho bonitinho que mora ao lado. Típico? Bonitinho? Quem eu quero enganar? Ele era lindo.

O cabelo de Jacob é negro e o de Edward é de um castanho-acobreado incomum. E os olhos de Edward são verde-esmeraldinos. E têm uma coloração cativante, embora não possuam aquela sensação quente dos olhos pretos de Jacob. Tudo bem, Edward não se parece em nada com Jake*, mas ambos costumavam sair juntos, por isso um me lembra o outro, ok?

*_Graças a Deus!_

- Descolei um emprego por aqui. – respondi.

- Onde? Quando você se mudou?

- Na Cupid. Há alguns meses.

- Sério? Você está escrevendo?

- Não. Revisando.

- Legal. Já conheceu o Demetri?

Não sei por que todo mundo me faz essa pergunta sempre que menciono que trabalho na Cupid.

- Não, ainda não o encontrei. Não tenho muita ligação com o pessoal que cuida das capas. E o que você está fazendo?

- Estava trabalhando em Nova York durante os últimos anos e agora estou fazendo meu MBA.

- Sério? Onde?

- Harvard. – respondeu ele, tentando esconder seu sorriso de um jeito eu-adoro-poder-dizer-que-vou-a-Harvard-mas-não-quero-parecer-exibido.

Ah. Isso explica o súbito interesse de Rosalie.

- Isso é fantástico. – digo elogiando-o.

- É muito incrível, Eddie. – diz Rosalie num tom meigo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do sujeito. Eddie? Desde quando ele é Eddie?

- Obrigado. Vocês, moças, querem um drinque?

A atenção de Rosalie é subitamente desviada. Um cara alto usando um terno Armani acena do outro lado do bar.

- Volto daqui um minuto, ok? – e lá vai ela.

- Isso parece um plano. – afirmo. Enquanto voltamos para o bar, fico na dúvida se devo lhe perguntar sobre Jacob. Não, péssima ideia. Embora esteja convencida de que os dois não estão mais se falando, o que acontecerá se ele disser para Jake que eu quis saber notícias dele e parecia patética?

A Sra. Peituda pergunta a Edward o que ele quer. Os olhos do moço se voltam para aquela carne exposta e depois me fitam novamente.

- Qual é o seu drinque preferido?

Não vou perguntar sobre Jacob. Não vou perguntar sobre Jacob. Não irei sequer mencionar seu nome.

- Que tal uma vodca com limão?

- A dama decidiu. – afirmou ele, colocando o seu cartão de consumo no balcão.

Dama?

- Quanto foi? – pergunto.

- Deixa que eu pago.

- Obrigada. – isso me soa bem.

- Está pronto?

- Mas é claro.

Açúcar... vodca... limão... mmm.

- Pronto? – pergunta ele novamente.

- Sim.

Açúcar... vodca... limão... mmm.

Ele encontra duas cadeiras vazias no bar.

Não vou perguntar se ele tem notícias de Jacob. Não vou perguntar se ele tem notícias de Jacob. Não vou perguntar se ele tem notícias de Jacob.

Nos sentamos.

- E aí, quais são as novidades? – pergunta ele.

- Não muitas. – respondo. – Você tem notícia de Jacob? – droga!

- Não desde que ele foi para a Tailândia. Vocês ainda estão juntos?

Oh, não. De repente, lágrimas começaram a gotejar na minha boca e sinto uma estranha mistura de limão, açúcar, vodca e sal. Jamais irei mencionar o nome de Jacob novamente. Se eu tiver que pensar nele, usarei um símbolo abstrato, como o Prince fez. De agora em diante, ele é o "arroba".

Cubro meus olhos com as mãos para que Edward, talvez, não perceba que estou chorando. Sinto-me como aquele garoto do segundo grau que costumava cobrir o nariz com uma mão e enfiava a outra na narina. A diferença é que todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

Edward evidentemente sabe o que está acontecendo. Ele me envolve com seu braço e eu começo a chorar sobre seu peito. Provavelmente estou deixando uma enorme mancha molhada em sua camisa cinzenta, enquanto o rímel escorre pelo meu rosto, fazendo com que eu pareça estar no meio das provas, sem dormir há semanas, tirando apenas cochilos periódicos na biblioteca em meio a várias xícaras de café.

Seu peito é incrivelmente largo e duro.

Ok, ele não é nenhum Ethan Hawke, mas é mais bonito. Um MBA em Harvard fará com que ele fique _ainda mais _atraente. Eu poderia seduzi-lo hoje à noite e com isso faríamos um sexo selvagem, apaixonado e animal, para depois acabarmos um nos braços do outro, tomarmos café da manhã e passearmos de mãos dadas pelo rio.

Ele cheira muito, mas _muito_ bem.

Ele cheira como arroba.

Não há a menor condição de ter um caso tórrido com alguém que usa a mesma colônia de arroba. Veja, tudo se resume a estar com alguém que não me faça lembrar de arroba, que me faça esquecê-lo. Por algum tempo, pelo menos. O plano é o seguinte: arroba ficará tão arrasado por eu ter me apaixonado por outra pessoa que perceberá que sou seu grande amor e pedirá para voltarmos. E depois viveremos felizes para sempre.*

*_Nos braços do Edward e sonhando em viver feliz pra sempre com o drogado do Jacob ¬¬'_

Não tinha que pensar isso em voz alta, será?

Sei que deveria querer encontrar uma outra pessoa com a qual pudesse ter uma relação saudável, mas ficaria satisfeita em usá-la para fazer com que Jacob me quisesse de volta.

Suspiro. Eu sei. Estou desesperada.

Afasto-me de Edward.

- Sinto muito. Acho que preciso me recompor. – dá para ver uma mancha molhada bem no meio da sua camisa.

- Não tem problema. – ele escreve algo num caderninho. – Ligue para mim se você quiser conversar, ok?

- Obrigada. – estou ficando cada vez mais aflita por causa dessa experiência.

Que sujeito bacana.

Abro a porta do banheiro e vejo dez mulheres se arrumando, sem nenhuma vergonha, em frente aos espelhos suspensos. Não sei o que acontece nos toaletes femininos em bares, mas as mulheres se tornam animais. Ficam ajeitando os seios e os sapatos, e colocam a maquiagem como se fosse munição em cima da pia. Um exemplo: uma dona, que usa uma minissaia curtíssima de pele de cobra, tira uma nécessaire cheia de cosméticos da bolsa, a esvazia em cima da pia, e retira seu encrespador de cílio.

Olho-me no espelho. Em vez de parecerem sombreados, meus olhos copiados da _Cosmo _parecem os de alguém sobre os quais esvaziaram um cinzeiro sujo.

- Com licença. – pergunta para a mulher-cobra. – Há alguma chance de você ter um removedor de maquiagem?

- É claro, querida. – responde ela. – Tome esse cotonete para ajudar, meu doce.

- Obrigada. – fico treinando o meu sorriso em frente ao espelho. Sorrio mais e mais até que ele pareça falso e maligno. Talvez me torne uma piranha. Os homens adoram uma piranha.

Sigo novamente até a porta e volto para o bar.

- Vê um Sex on the Beach, por favor. – sentada num banquinho, tento me conter para não ficar me virando para a frente e para trás, dando pinta de que estou contrariada.

Uma loura que se penteou com um secador de mão balança o cabelo e se curva, de modo que o cara que a está cortejando possa olhar por dentro de sua blusa.

Os três homens do outro lado gritam números, dando notas para as mulheres que passam. Um sujeito com a pele toda esburacada dá um nove e meio em voz alta para a morena que está sentada a quatro bancos de distância. Ela usa uma saia longa com uma fenda que vai até a axila. O rosto do pilantra parece uma uva estragada e seus olhos são como passas. Quando ele diz oito, acho que pode estar se referindo a mim. Gostaria de derramar meu drinque na sua cabeça, de um jeito bem dramático, mas opto por fita-lo. Afinal de contas, um drinque é um drinque, não deve ser desperdiçado e sim nos deixar bêbadas. Fico olhando para o cara até sua pele se transformar em pontos marrons e depois em manchas alaranjadas, como se eu tivesse sentada bem perto da TV.

Por que estou aqui? Por que não estou em casa vendo TV? São quase onze horas e eu poderia estar vendo _L and O _com Allie. As risadinhas da loura de cabelo armado parecem como aquelas gargalhadas pré-gravadas de comédia de televisão. Detesto o Orgasmo, detesto Boston e detesto Rosalie. Onde _está _Rosalie?

Espera aí.

Aquele ali é quem estou pensando?

James Gradinger?

O tesudo do James Gradinger?

O tesudo do James Grandinger que cresceu em Danbury e fez o papel de Danny Zukoe na montagem de _Grease _que fizeram no ginásio, quando ele era um veterano tesudo e eu uma caloura ansiosa. Fiquei sentada na primeira fila três noites seguidas porque ele era um gato. Colei a foto de James Grandinger, recortada do programa da peça, na parte interna do meu armário, bem ao lado do meu pôster de Kirk Cameron. Meu fichário de cinco divisões estava cheio de rabiscos onde podia-se ler Bella Gradinger, Isabella Gradinger, Marie Gradinger, Isabella Marie Gradinger e Isabella Marie Swan Gradinger.

Eu sabia o horário de James de cor e costumava andar atrás dele, na escada do quarto andar, entre o segundo e o terceiro período, enquanto ele ia da aula de química para a de trigonometria. E se a minha aula de inglês fosse no porão? Graças aos céus ele era bastante distraído para notar uma tiete maluca que vivia no seu encalço.

Está ficando quente por aqui. Meus calafrios estão se multiplicando! As letras das canções de _Grease _giram na minha cabeça. Dou um gole no meu Sex on the Beach e penso em relâmpagos.

De costas se parece com ele. Está usando uma camisa abotoada até a gola que se parece com o tipo de camisa que James Gradinger, o tesudo, usaria. Eu conheceria aquela nuca em qualquer lugar.

Ele só precisa virar um pouco mais para a esquerda... um pouco mais... só um _pouquinho... _por que aquela piranha o está distraindo? Ele está se afastando! Pare! Pare!

Tento lhe enviar mensagens telepáticas.

- Vire-se. Vire-se agora. Vire-se agora, James Gradinger tesudo. Apaixone-se loucamente por mim.

Minha telepatia não está funcionando. Isso requer medidas drásticas. Acidentalmente deixo meu copo cair. É melhor perder um drinque do que uma oportunidade.

Quebrou.

_É _ele. É aquele gato do James Gradinger dos tempos em que eu era caloura e ele veterano! E está olhando para mim! Está olhando bem para _mim!_

Ok, eu sei. Todos estão olhando para mim. Acho que o olhos-de-passa fez com que minha nota caísse para um seis.

- Você está bem? – perguntou a garçonete peituda.

- Sim. Desculpe. Não sei como isso aconteceu. – Sei sim. Sei exatamente como isso aconteceu. E sei que deu certo, pois James Gradinger está vindo na minha direção.

Ah, meu Deus. Ele está vindo.

Na verdade, nunca falei com James Gradinger.

O que posso dizer para James Gradinger?

Preciso de um drinque. Cadê o meu drinque?

Ah, sim. Droga.

Respire. Calma. Merda. Pense em coisas tranquilas. Um banho quente com bolhas que cheiram a baunilha. A massagem de duas horas que eu costumava receber de Iris e trocar por dois dólares em moedas (veja só quanto isso dá em pratinhas!). Um sofá, meu edredom, o _chhhhhhiado _da TV ao fundo...

_Mmm. _Estou ficando... _mmm... _sonolenta.

- Ei. – uma voz muito tesuda se interpõe agradavelmente no meu devaneio. – Estou te reconhecendo. Você não é de Danbury?

James Gradinger está falando comigo.

_James Gradinger _está falando comigo.

James Gradinger está _falando _comigo.

James Gradinger está falando _comigo._

Angela não vai acreditar nisso.

Calma, eu posso fazer isso.

- _Shfjkd sjsydhd jhsav jasdadgaj dghykg._

- Perdão? – pergunta ele, o que é perfeitamente lógico, considerando que eu não tenho a menor ideia do que acabei de dizer.

- Oi. – uma sílaba de cada vez. Não tem problema. – Sim. – Veja só, já disse duas palavras para James Gradinger. Agora tenho algo para contar aos meus netos.

- Você não estudou na Stapley? – pergunta ele.

Mais? Oh, meu Deus... Ele quer _conversar._

- Sim. – aceno com a cabeça. Estou conseguindo! Estou conversando!

- Você era do meu ano? – ele passa a mão naquele cabelo cheio e deslumbrante (que agora era, de fato, mais ralo). O que aconteceu com aquele cabelo cheio e deslumbrante?

- Na-verdade-eu-estava-alguns-anos-atrás-de-você. – se eu não pensar e simplesmente dizer tudo o que quero de uma vez só, droga, acho que consigo sobreviver a isso.

- Espera um segundo. – diz ele com aquele seu sorriso que ainda é muito gostoso. – Eu me lembro de você. Você não era aquela garota que vivia me seguindo? Bella não sei o quê?

Oh. Meu. Deus. Ele sabe o meu nome. Danny Zukoe sabe o meu nome.

Balanço a cabeça. Não consigo falar. Minha língua parece que foi costurada no céu da boca.

- Você quer um drinque? – pergunta ele.

James Gradinger está se oferecendo para me pagar um drinque. Balanço a cabeça novamente. De fato, acho que não parei de balançar a cabeça. Não que eu espere soar subitamente como um personagem eloquente e articulado de _Dawson's Creek, _mas isso está ficando repetitivo.

- Parece – ele olha o chão. – que você gosta de um Sex on the Beach.

- Especialmente se for com você. – retruco. Foi brincadeira, eu realmente não disse isso. Continuo a acenar com a cabeça.

- Então, o que você está achando de Boston?

- Agora que estou falando com você, estou gostando bastante. – Espera aí... dessa vez eu realmente falei. Não devia ter dito _isso _em voz alta. Mas o que aconteceu? Ele está rindo! Acha que estou tentando ser engraçada e pensa que estou flertando com ele. Eu _estou _flertando com James Gradinger. – Na verdade, eu gosto disto aqui. – comento seriamente. – E você?

Ok, talvez não seja uma resposta sexy ou espirituosa, mas são duas frases completas, e uma delas requer uma resposta. Calma aí.

- Já estou aqui há algum tempo. Gosto daqui. Já me acostumei.

- Quando foi que você se mudou? – com essa são duas perguntas; estou me soltando.

- Há cerca de oito anos.

- Você já é praticamente um brâmane. – outra piada!

Ele ri. Uau!

- Nem tanto. Ainda não me mudei totalmente para Beacon Hill.

Pausa. Intervalo de um segundo. Intervalo de dois segundos. A-hã. O que eu faço agora? Espera aí. Tenho uma ideia.

- Então, o que você está fazendo em Boston? – a perfeita animadora de auditório... dando aos homens a oportunidade de falarem sobre si próprios.

- Sou médico.

_Sééééério?_

- Que tipo de médico? – um pediatra? Um residente? Um cirurgião cardiologista?

- Um podólogo.

- O quê?

- Um médico que cuida dos pés.

Eu sei disso. Sou uma revisora. Alguém que se importa a cuida do pé humano.

- Isso deve ser... interessante.

Ora vamos, o que mais eu podia dizer? Que tal um pé-de-atleta? Pelo menos eu tenho pés bonitos... são tamanho 37 e muito bem-feitos, modéstia à parte. Minha pedicure chega a dizer que é um prazer trabalhar neles, embora ela só fique me bajulando para ver se consegue ganhar umas gorjetas, o que é ridículo, pois ela é a dona do seu próprio salão. Não se deve dar gorjetas para o dono de um estabelecimento, todo mundo sabe disso, mas uma vez vi uma esnobe com unhas postiças deixar uma gorjeta de quatro dólares para uma manicure que cobrava vinte, e me senti obrigada a deixar quatro dólares também. Agora, toda vez que eu vou lá tenho que deixar vinte e quatro dólares em vez de vinte. Na minha opinião, ela deveria dizer: "Não seja boba! Pegue seus quatro dólares! Você está me insultando! Sou a dona." Em vez disso, ela aceita qualquer trocado. Isso é um absurdo.

Mas deixa pra lá.

- Então imagino que você tenha frequentado a escola de medicina por aqui.

- Cheguei até a me formar. E você?

- Sou revisora de textos.

- Sério? Onde?

- Na Cupid.

- Cupid?

- Publicamos romances.

- Ah, a minha mãe os lê! Você conhece o Demetri?

Dou minha risadinha 'oh-que-pergunta-inteligente-e-original' para flertes (já sou amiga da Rose há bastante tempo) e dou uns tapinhas no seu ombro.

- Infelizmente não. E você?

- Ele é, na verdade, um paciente meu. E possui pés realmente bonitos.

- Você está brincando, certo?

- Certo. Mas você sabe o que dizem sobre as pessoas de pés bonitos?

- O quê?

- Belos sapatos.

Será que aguento piadas sobre pés? Dou aquela risada novamente.

- Você está usando um belo par de sapatos. – diz ele, olhando para baixo.

- Obrigada. Foi uma compra recente. Botas para solteiras.

- Por que isso?

- Porque são botas olhem-para-mim.

- Estou olhando.

Ele está olhando?

- Que bom. – sorrio acanhada.

- Você com certeza cresceu um bocado.

- E você não me vê desde que eu usava suspensórios rosa e cabelos encaracolados.

- Você está ótima, Bella.

- Obrigada. Você também. – você é um tesão. Um gato da cabeça aos pés com um pouco menos de cabelo e uns pneuzinhos a mais... mas ainda assim muito, muito gostoso.

- Você não está saindo com ninguém? – pergunta ele.

É isso que eu estava tentando lhe dizer, querido.

- Não. Você?

- Solteirinho da Silva. – de repente, sua mão estava sobre o meu ombro. Espera aí.

- Bella! Bella! – gritava Rose lá do fundo. Não sei como consigo escutá-la em meio ao _bum, bum, vamos transar, bum, bum, _mas eu consigo. E isso me distrai muito. Ela já está com as mãos na cabeça.

- Posso pegar seu telefone? – até que enfim. As palavras mágicas saíram dos seus lábios.

- Claro. – sinto-me um pouco como a Cinderela, embora minhas botas de solteira recém-compradas sejam mais originais do que sapatinhos de cristal. Embora eu sempre tenha desejado um par deles. Peço à Sra. Peituda que me dê uma caixa de fósforos e enfio a mão na bolsa em busca de uma caneta. Ela me desfere um olhar demoníaco, mas nada de fósforos.

Ele, por sua vez, tira a caneta da minha mão, e começo a sentir pequenas picadas – como se fossem formigas, não das vermelhas e venenosas e sim das pretas – me pinicando o braço.

- Manda.

Começo a ditar o número do meu telefone e, meu bom Deus, ele o anota na mão.

- Bella! Bella! Bella!

- Tenho que ir. – digo, enquanto sigo na direção de Rosalie. Ele a vê. Isso é bom. Dá a impressão de que tenho amigas.

- Ótimo. – diz o gato. – Eu te ligo.

Por favor, faça isso.

Passo o resto da noite sendo apresentada a qualquer um que é alguém, mas na maior parte do tempo fico posando para que James Gradinger possa ver como sou sexy. Também fico observando-o cuidadosamente para que não venha a borrar o meu número, privilegiando quaisquer rivais em potencial. Preste atenção, estou sendo bastante discreta, chega de ficar caçando namorados em público.

Será que ele vai ligar? Hoje é sexta-feira, talvez ele ligue amanhã. Quem sabe hoje à noite? Talvez me ligue assim que chegar em casa. Talvez acabe dizendo que não pode dormir sem ouvir o som suave e convidativo da minha voz.

- Divertindo-se? – sussurra Rosalie, tanto quanto alguém pode sussurrar no meio daquela música alta.

Sentamo-nos numa mesa com o sujeito do terno Armani e três dos seus amigos. Um deles fica conversando comigo com um forte sotaque francês. Fico acenando com a cabeça, sem entender nada do que ele diz. As únicas palavras que consigo decifrar são:

- Mais um drinque?

Definitivamente sim. Que noite maravilhosa. Terei o namorado mais perfeito do mundo. Ele vai querer se casar e, como é médico, provavelmente não terei que começar com aquela história de _Não querido, isso aí não é o clitóris, _ele irá querer se casar, é brilhante, o resto da minha turma do ginásio irá se matar de inveja em toda essa fantasia. Hummm... a nojenta Victoria Burns achava que ele era demais. _Oh, olhe para mim, sou a única caloura legal o bastante para me apresentar como a dama de rosa; oh, olhe para mim, sou tão bonita; oh, olhe para mim, vou usar meu paletozinho rosa todo dia._

Mal posso esperar para que ela saiba de nós. Estou certa de que aquela perua tinha uma queda pelo meu James, mas o que importa? Posso ficar acima de tudo isso. Talvez ligue para ela hoje à noite e lhe fale do meu compromisso*, embora eu não tenha a menor ideia de onde mora. Talvez devesse planejar uma reunião, já faz mais ou menos oito anos que nos formamos. Só vou deixar vazar uma coisa: "Irei com o meu noivo. Você deve se lembrar dele, James Gradinger." Talvez eu use rosa.

*_Acho que já perceberam sobre a parte da Bells ser meio bitolada à qual me referi antes, não? =D_

Ou talvez pudesse mandar uma foto nossa para o site dos formandos da Stapley. Só vou ter que me lembrar de levar uma câmera no nosso encontro.

Gosto mais dessa ideia.

- Amanhã nós vamos no Ponto G, tudo bem? – diz Rosalie, segurando a minha mão. Suponho que ela esteja falando de um bar.

- Parece uma boa ideia. – respondo, enquanto me pergunto se posso sair novamente com essa roupa.

* * *

><p><strong>Muito obrigada por todas as reviews *-* É bom saber que alguém está acompanhando essa loucura rs.<strong>

**Para quem perguntou: O livro tem 19 capítulos e 346 páginas. E, sim, eu estou digitando tudo porque não achei o e-book e nem é assim tão ruim escrever tudo de novo (:**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta. Bom fim de semana! \õ/**__


	5. Para que levantar?

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Quatro<strong>

**Para que levantar?**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Meu primeiro pensamento hoje de manhã foi para James Gradinger. Não foi para arroba. Portanto, oficialmente falando, já superei sua ausência.

Na verdade, meu primeiro pensamento de verdade é _djjfhskakd – _por que, oh, por que o meu telefone está tocando às 9:15 numa manhã de sábado? Alguém deve estar muito ansioso. De fato são apenas 9:06. Adianto meu relógio grande (enorme para que eu possa vê-lo sem minhas lentes de contato) nove minutos na esperança de que, de algum modo, este artifício me faça chegar na hora certa.

- Alôôôô? – pergunto.

- Isabella! – é o meu pai. – Você ainda está na cama?

- Não. – sempre digo que estou acordada quando estou dormindo. Não sei por quê.

- Mas você está perdendo o dia!

- Estou acordada. – Olhos... pesados. Boca... não dá para abrir.

- Que bom. E as novidades?

Ui.

- Esqueci.

- Você quer nos ligar de volta quando acordar?

- Não, posso falar agora. Não há nada de novo. – Ok, ok. Estou me sentando. Estou acordada. Vou ficar com olheiras escuras, estou praticamente sem ter onde enfiar a cara, nenhum homem irá se apaixonar por mim e a culpa será toda sua, papai.

- Se não há nada de novo, por que você tem andado tão ocupada a ponto de não nos ligar?

Ops. Não é que eu os ignore de propósito. Só fico me esquecendo que eles existem e que devo dar notícias.

- Tenho trabalhado muito.

- Trabalhar é bom. O que você tem revisado?

- Um livro.

- Um livro sobre o quê?

Será que ele me acordou para saber mais detalhes do _Papai Caubói Milionário? _Por que ele não se tornou um papai milionário também?

- Um romance, pai. A mesma história de sempre.

- Qual é?

- Garota conhece garoto. Garota se apaixona por garoto. Garoto trepa com garota.

- É essa a história?

Eu não devia estar realmente prestando atenção. Será que foi isso mesmo que eu disse para o meu pai? Por que ele está me ligando tão cedo? Também não pergunto isso, com medo de ouvir outro sermão sobre como o passarinho que acorda cedo consegue pegar a minhoca.

- Não. Essa não é a história completa. O garoto pede desculpas, eles se casam e vivem felizes para sempre.

- Que lindo, querida. Mas você sabe o que dizem por aí: trabalhar demais sem se divertir faz com que a vida fique sem graça. E quanto a você? O que está acontecendo com os garotos? Você ainda está saindo com Jeffery? Jeremy? Jebediah?

- Não, papai. Neste instante ele está transando com garotas na Tailândia. – Na verdade eu não digo isso. Não quero que ele tenha um ataque do coração; ele ainda acha que sou virgem. – O nome dele é Jacob. E não, no momento estou me dedicando a outras atividades.

- Não se precipite, querida, não se precipite.

A maior parte dos pais fica enchendo o saco para que você comece a pensar em se casar, ou pelo menos te manda encontrar um namorado assim que faz 24 anos, mas não o meu pai. Charlie ainda pensa que tenho 15 anos. Sempre que viaja a trabalho, ele ainda traz aquelas camisetas onde se lê "Bem-vindo a (insira o nome da cidade visitada aqui)" nos menores tamanhos. Renée, por outro lado, me lembra constantemente que "quer ser chamada de vovó algum dia". Se um dia eu tiver filhos, vou insistir para que eles a chamem de Renée. Só para irritá-la.

- E o que você conta de novo, pai?

- Entrei numa nova turma de corrida.

- Isso é bom. Como vai o trabalho?

- Bem. Só estou trabalhando quatro dias por semana.

- Por quê?

- Quero mais algum tempo para mim mesmo. A vida não é ficar provando roupas, você sabe. Tenho que viver o momento. Não posso desperdiçar toda a minha vida trabalhando.

Com certeza, isso é influência de Sue. Devo até tê-la ouvido usar exatamente a frase "A vida não é ficar provando roupas", seguida por "Só temos uma vida para viver". Meu pai costumava ser um _workaholic*, _especialmente depois do divórcio. Desde que Sue o convenceu a fazer análise, ele se tornou um sujeito mais como-você-se-sente-com-isso e ouça-me-recitar-clichês.

*_Pessoa viciada em trabalho._

Ouço a voz de Sue no fundo.

- Charlie, é Isabella? Posso falar com ela?

- Sue quer dar um alô. Te amo. Tchau. – ele passa o telefone.

É muito cedo para falar com Sue. Não é que eu não goste dela. Eu gosto. Só temos umas pequenas picuinhas. Sue é uma fanática; é viciada em _talk shows. _Especificamente o da Oprah. E em vez de trabalhar como uma mulher moderna no século XXI, o fato de ela se denominar uma agente de viagens em meio expediente é um eufemismo para "ela planeja suas próprias férias". Quando não passa seu tempo viajando, ela está assistindo e idolatrando a Oprah.

Em seus discursos, verbos como _compartilhar_ e _descobrir_ são constantemente combinados com substantivos como _alma_ e _ser._

- Oi, Isabella. Como está o seu espírito?

- Meu espírito está bem, obrigada. E o seu?

- Maravilha, maravilha. Que fantástico. Como vai a terapia?

- Ótima.

Sue convenceu meu pai a me dar 75 dólares por semana para fazer sessões de terapia. Convenceu-se de que os filhos jamais superam o divórcio e de que minha súbita mudança para Boston pode ter me feito perder as estribeiras. Até agora, o dinheiro foi bastante terapêutico. Comprei novos óculos de sol e minhas botas de piranha, e estou economizando para poder botar um CD player no meu carro.

- Então, o que você aprendeu sobre si mesma esta semana?

- Não muito. – é cedo demais para falar baboseiras psicanalíticas. – O que você tem feito?

- Oh, o de sempre. Caminhadas reforçadas. Escrito no meu diário de agradecimentos.

Recuso-me a perguntar-lhe o que é um diário de agradecimentos.

- E acabei de ler um livro sensacional na semana passada. – diz ela. – Tenho certeza de que você irá adorá-lo.

- Qual é?

- Oh, hum... hum... É sobre uma garota muito pobre que é vítima de incesto. Puxa, não me lembro do nome, mas a história me é familiar.

Não entendo bem qual é a relação entre a protagonista daquele romance não identificado e a minha madrasta cheia de frescuras e mimos. No entanto, jamais chegamos a um nível de intimidade que me permitisse lhe dizer isso.

- Diga-me o nome do livro quando você se lembrar que eu vou dar um jeito de comprá-lo, ok? Agora tenho que ir.

- Ok, tchau. Lembre-se do seu espírito.

- É claro. – desligo o telefone e pego no sono novamente.

Quando acordo à 1:30, tenho meu primeiro pensamento coerente. É 1 D.S (Depois da Separação), e já acendi a chama de um relacionamento com o meu futuro marido.

Devo ter um encontro. Logo. Uau!

Com James Gradinger. O problema é que, assim que nos casarmos, terei que parar de chamá-lo pelo nome completo. Soaria como uma personagem num romance de Jane Austen: "Bom dia, Sr. Gradinger. Por favor, passe-me o jornal, Sr. Gradinger."

Por que ele ainda não ligou? Admito que estou sendo um pouco doida. De acordo com a _Swingers, _ele tem que esperar pelo menos três dias. Ou são cinco? Como irei esperar cinco dias? Tenho que ligar para Angela.

Ligo para o seu trabalho. Quão patético é isso? É sábado à tarde e eu nem tento ligar para o seu apartamento.

- Angela falando.

- Oi!

- Alô. – diz ela. Ouço-a remexendo alguns papéis. – E aí? Como foi?

- Maravilhoso. Já me esqueci completamente de Jacob.

- É claro que sim. – será que posso detectar uma ponta de sarcasmo?

- E como. Encontrei o meu futuro marido.

- Isso é bom. Será que poderei ser a dama de honra?

- Não. Pode ser uma das madrinhas. Iris me fez jurar que ela seria a dama de honra. Mas você pode organizar a despedida de solteira.

- Parece justo. Mas você ainda terá que ser a _minha _dama de honra. Se é que eu vou ter tempo para sair com alguém, algum dia. – a contragosto, Angela tem praticado a abstinência desde que começou nesse emprego.

- É claro que serei sua dama de honra! Até já escrevi o meu discurso para a ocasião. – digo a ela. Bem, ainda não terminei. Mas às vezes acontecem umas coisas realmente engraçadas, e se não as escrevo imediatamente, jamais me lembrarei de tudo que devia ter dito e então... ótimo. Sou uma idiota.

- Estou certa de que já o fez. E, então, quem é o futuro Sr. Swan?

Faço uma pausa para dar um suspense.

- James Gradinger.

- O _quê?_

- Você me ouviu.

- Meu Deus! Onde você o viu? Tem certeza de que não foi um sonho?

- Sim, tenho certeza. – não foi um sonho. Estou totalmente certa de que não foi um sonho. Será que foi um sonho? Olho em volta do meu quarto para ver se há alguma evidência da ida ao Orgasmo. Minha blusa preta está no chão, no lugar exato onde a joguei na noite passada. Eu a pego. Ela cheira a fumaça e a Sex on the Beach._ Ufa._

- Como foi que isso aconteceu? – pergunta ela.

- Ele me viu no bar. – não entro em detalhes sobre como tudo aconteceu. – Conversamos. Ele pediu o meu telefone.

- Isso é demais! Ele ainda está um gato?

- É claro. Talvez não seja mais _o _gato, mas ainda é um tesão.

- Ele já ligou?

- Ainda não.

- Oh. - Oh? O que ela quer dizer com "oh"?

- Ele não poderia, Angie. Que sujeito liga na manhã seguinte? Provavelmente o fará amanhã à noite. Às 8:30. Depois dos _Simpsons._

- Não se quiser sair hoje à noite.

- Ele não vai me chamar para sair hoje à noite.

- Por que não?

- Porque aí ele pareceria estar desesperado. Acredite em mim, Angie, não é assim que a banda toca. – querida e doce Angela. Querida, doce e ingênua Angela.

- Como você pode saber como a banda toca? Só faz um dia que você passou para o time das mulheres que saem à cata de encontros.

Espera aí, eu consigo lembrar de como era a V.A.J. (Vida antes de Jake). Eu tinha uma vida, sabe?

- Ele irá me ligar no domingo e me pedir para sair na terça, para que possa me ver na terça e me chamar para sair no sábado que vem. Entende?

- Sim. Aonde você acha que ele vai te levar?

- Na terça ou no sábado?

Angela não respondeu. Posso dizer que tudo isso está ficando um pouco complicado demais para ela. Esse negócio de ficar mais de um ano sem sair com ninguém deve estar derretendo o seu cérebro.

- Victoria Burns vai morrer. – afirmou.

- Eu sei! Isso não é maravilhoso?

- Será que ela vai saber? A não ser que leia o anúncio do casamento no _The Times, _é claro.

- Estava pensando em tirar uma foto do nosso encontro e postá-la na Internet da Stapley.

- Não é um mau plano. A-hã. Tenho um reunião, preciso ir.

- Uma reunião? Quem mais está no escritório no sábado?

- Quem não está no escritório?

- Coitada. Tem certeza de que não gostaria de ter um trabalho normal?

- Estou longe de ter certeza. Conversamos mais tarde.

- Tchau.

O que devo fazer agora? Provavelmente me levantar. Já são quase duas da tarde.

- Alô? – ligo da minha cama. – Alguém em casa?

- Oi! – grita Alice. – Estou lavando o banheiro.

Tenho certeza de que ela lava o banheiro diariamente. Já a vi se enfiando no toalete com um desinfetante depois que uma visita o usou. Ela é igualmente psicótica com a geladeira. Minha amiga tem um certo fetiche com prazos de validade. Ela joga fora o seu leite exatamente três dias depois que a caixa foi aberta. Não importa o que diz o prazo de validade. Por algum motivo, não consigo convencê-la de que o prazo se refere à data em que você compra determinado produto, não de que deve jogá-lo fora. "Você não vai comer isso, vai?", perguntou-me ela ontem, olhando com nojo para o meu pacote de peru fatiado de seis dias. Hum... eu ia. Mas se eu fizesse as coisas do jeito de Allie, tudo que tenho estaria na lata de lixo ou no fundo da privada.

Jogo meu edredom para o lado e deslizo meus pés pelo chão. O chão frio. Onde estão meus chinelos? Será que eu tenho chinelos? Não, não tenho chinelos. Por que não tenho chinelos? Onde estão minhas meias?

Coloco uma bermuda. Nem mesmo Alice quer ver minhas calcinhas de avó. Entro no seu quarto.

- Bom dia.

- Boa tarde. – responde ela, que está usando uma espécie de geringonça para esfregar os ladrilhos. – Chegou muito tarde?

- Sim. Diverti-me muito.

- Que bom. Estou quase acabando. Pode pegar meu material emprestado caso queira lavar o seu banheiro.

Não tenho certeza, mas acho que isso é uma sugestão. Oh, bem, de qualquer maneira não tenho muito o que fazer hoje. E meu banheiro está um nojo. A última vez que fiz uma faxina nele foi... deixe-me pensar. Será que alguma vez eu fiz uma limpeza por lá?

- Obrigada, vou ver se faço isso depois do café da manhã. Quer dizer, do almoço.

Preparo um sanduíche. Um sanduíche meio improvisado, pois agora não tenho mais peru dando sopa; tudo que me resta é alface. Ok, vou limpar o banheiro logo depois do almoço e de uma hora de TV.

O que está passando? Clique, clique. Uma reprise de _Cheers!_ Aquela Diane. Tão letrada. Sempre alimentei uma esperança de que ela e o Frasier fossem ficar juntos. Lilith/Helen não o mereciam. Assim que cheguei em Boston, minha primeira saída foi até o bar de _Cheers. _Que decepção. Ninguém gritou "Bella!" quando eu entrei. Ok. Eram três horas. Estavam fazendo faxina. Mas está passando _Blind Date. _Adoro essa série. Talvez fique vendo até entrar o primeiro comercial...

Já são cinco horas e ainda não me mexi. Minha bunda está dormente. Eu deveria me levantar. Alice deixou os produtos de limpeza no chão do meu banheiro. Por que ele ainda não ligou?

Seis e meia. Estou com fome. Macarrão com queijo? Não tenho mais leite. Detesto quando ele fica com gosto de manteiga. Peço uma pizza. Com aplicação extra de _pepperoni. _O que vou fazer hoje à noite? Rosalie mencionou o Ponto G. Devia ligar para ela... no próximo comercial.

Sete e quinze. Ainda estou com fome. Cadê minha pizza? O que aconteceu com o tempo máximo de trinta minutos de espera? Ligo para o número de Rosalie.

- Oi, Bella. – responde ela.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Nada demais. Estou apenas me vestindo.

- Aonde você vai?

- Jantar. Com o Er-irc.

- Quem é Eric?

- Er-irc. O cara com quem eu estava conversando na noite passada.

Espera um segundo. O cara que ela conheceu ontem já ligou?

- O cara que usava um Armani?

- Ele mesmo. Ligou hoje de manhã. Acho que deve ser um nobre, mas não tenho certeza.

Ignoro seu comentário posterior e me concentro no elemento mais surpreendente do seu discurso.

- Ele ligou hoje de manhã?

- Isso.

Hoje de manhã? Como assim?

- E te chamou para sair e você disse sim? Hoje à noite?

- Claro. Será que eu deveria ter dito não? Na verdade, ele me chamou noite passada e eu disse que ia ver, mas como me ligou às onze para confirmar, eu disse "Por que não?".

Por que não? O que eu vou fazer hoje à noite?

- Nós não tínhamos planos?

- Oh... tínhamos? Não achei que você fosse ligar.

- Mas é claro. – afirmei, sabendo muito bem que, se a situação fosse inversa, eu faria o mesmo.

Dica de revista de moda número um: não deixe que nenhum homem se interponha entre duas grandes amigas. E não deixe que nenhum homem se interponha entre duas amigas medíocres a não ser que ele seja muito gato. Quer dizer, encare a coisa dessa maneira; para início de conversa, por que você iria a um bar com uma amiga medíocre num sábado à noite? Para discutir política? Então, quando um cara como o meu James liga, você espera que a sua amiga seja compreensiva, mesmo que não goste quando ela faz isso com você. Não que alguém tão bacana como o meu James Gradinger fosse ligar tão cedo.

- Você não quer que eu cancele o meu compromisso, quer?

Claro que sim!

- Não, pode ir. Divirta-se.

- Você ainda pode ir ao Ponto G.

Quem vai ao Ponto G sozinha? Eu teria que ficar três horas esperando na fila. E depois teria que ficar falando sozinha no bar.

- Não, está tudo bem. De qualquer maneira, estou cansada. – alguém bate na porta. – A pizza chegou. Tenho que desligar.

- Jura que não está chateada?

Estou chateada.

- Não estou chateada.

- Que bom. Te amo, querida! Divirta-se!

Eu só iria comer metade da pizza e guardar o resto para o almoço de segunda-feira, mas agora que não tenho que vestir nada apertado hoje à noite, vou devorar tudo e me entupir de desgosto. Odeio a minha vida. Estou passando um sábado inteiro em frente à TV. Jacob não me ama. James Gradinger não me quer. O sujeito que ficou em cima da Rosalie ligou no dia seguinte.

Allie entra na sala de estar. Se ela me perguntar se eu já lavei o banheiro, vou pegar a pizza e esfregá-la no toalete.

- O que você tem? – pergunta.

- Nada.

- O que vai fazer hoje à noite?

- Nada.

- Não quer ver o filme novo do James Bond conosco?

- Não. – na verdade, eu quero ver o filme novo do James Bond com eles. – Bem, talvez.

- Vamos! Por que não? Você não se mexe há seis horas.

Alice é uma carga de energia inesgotável. Aprendam isso.

- Desde quando ir ao cinema é uma aeróbica? Será que vamos combater o crime ao lado do James Bond?

- Pelo menos você terá que sair do sofá para andar até o carro.

Isso é verdade. Embora, neste momento em especial, fazer tal movimento seja um esforço hercúleo.

- Ok, eu vou.

Em pé debaixo do chuveiro, tento ignorar os círculos de sujeira marrons e esverdeados que aparecem na minha banheira. Amanhã, _definitivamente_, farei uma limpeza.

Jasper chegou de carro às quinze para a nove. Ele abre a janela do seu Civic de duas portas novinho em folha e Alice lhe dá um beijo na boca. Se eles vão ficar aos carinhos a noite toda, eu ficarei sentada sozinha.

Sento no banco de trás em meio ao cinto de segurança que serve como barra de prisão, lembrando-me de uma conversa anterior ouvida através das paredes final como papel. "Não estávamos brigando – estávamos discutindo", disse-me Allie depois.

Alice: "Duas portas? Não temos dezesseis anos."

Jazz: "Um quatro portas? Quando anos você acha que eu tenho, trinta e cinco?"

Isso durou a noite inteira – duas portas ou quatro, quatro portas ou duas – a mesma coisa o tempo todo, deixando-me acordada (fui forçada a me sentar numa posição fixa, com o ouvido grudado na parede) até que fui à minha mesa e escrevi uma carta para a Honda, implorando para que a empresa passasse a fabricar um veículo de três portas a fim de que Alice e Jasper calassem a boca imediatamente.

Piso então numa velha embalagem amassada de hambúrguer que estava no piso do banco de trás. Ela cheira a vegetais podres. Será que Alice o deixa sair com algo assim?

- Devíamos levar o seu carro para um lava-jato. – afirma Allie, fungando. Ela pega a velha caixa do McDonald's com os dedos polegar e indicador, como se estivesse segurando uma fralda suja, e a dobra até obter um retângulo compacto.

- Sim, mamãe. – diz Marc antes de ligar o rádio. Nem ele aguenta ser tão incomodado. Pergunto-me se já ficou tentado a espalhar gordura do McDonald's para frituras no seu assento no toalete.

- Não seja rude. – retruca Alice.

Sinto-me como se fosse a filha dos dois no banco de trás.

- Já chegamos? – pergunto.

- Estamos quase lá. – responde Jazz.

Entramos no estacionamento do multiplex de vinte e quatro sala, que já está superlotado com pelo menos mil automóveis. Parece que não somos os únicos que tiveram a ideia de ir-ao-cinema-para-ver-as-estrelas. Será que nenhuma dessas pessoas têm uma vida de verdade? Paramos numa vaga apertada no final do estacionamento.

- Será que você não podia ter nos deixado lá na frente? – pergunta Alice.

- Desculpe. – diz Jasper. – Esqueci.

Teria sido bacana se ele tivesse nos deixado em frente à entrada. Alguma espécie de vagão para levar os clientes teria sido ainda melhor. Será que você não poderia ter construído um vagão para nós, Jasper?

De fato não é uma proposta empresarial ruim. Um vagão que percorresse o estacionamento de cabo a rabo, pegando e deixando passageiros como na Disney World. Mas as pessoas iriam querer subir e descer constantemente, o trem teria que parar a cada segundo, e demoraria mais para ganhar uma carona até o carro do que andar de fato.

- Rápido, garotas, já estamos atrasados. – apressa-nos Jazz. Ele se dirige especificamente a mim, pois sou eu que estou atrasando o passo. Ando muito devagar. É culpa minha que pessoas baixas tenham pernas curtas? Se bem que Alice quase voa, se comparada à mim.

Se ele tivesse nos deixado na porta da frente, como um cavalheiro, já teríamos ingressos agora.

O multiplex assoma a distância como o castelo da Cinderela. Animais de desenhos animados em 3D giram de forma impressionante por cima da entrada. A aventura do parque temático continua com morcegos gigantes pendurados de um jeito ameaçador no teto, que teriam aterrorizado uma versão mais jovem e menos madura de mim. Compramos ingressos e depois entramos na fila da pipoca. Alice e Jasper compram jujubas e duas Cocas light. P-por favor! Não comprar pipocas no cinema é como ir a um jogo de beisebol e não comprar cachorro-quente! Por que outro motivo se vai a um jogo de beisebol?

- Vamos pegar lugares. – diz Allie e os dois desaparecem de mãos dadas.

- Uma pipoca com manteiga e um suco de laranja pequeno, por favor. – peço ao adolescente de cabelo louro e descolorado e piercings na sobrancelha.

- A senhora gostaria de uma grande? Assim pode ganhar refis.

Senhora? _Senhora?_

- Não, obrigada. – os refrescos pequenos já são tamanho gigante.

- São só 35 centavos a mais.

- Bem... ok. – por apenas 35 centavos a mais, por que não?

- A senhora gostaria de aumentar a sua pipoca para uma grande? São apenas 65 centavos a mais.

- Não, obrigada.

- Dá para obter refis de graça, madame.

Não sei exatamente quando virei até aqui para encher tudo de novo, considerando que o filme irá começar daqui a cerca de trinta segundos. Mas gratuito é gratuito. Posso pegar o refil logo depois do filme e levar um lanche para casa.

O garoto com piercings me passa dois volumes gigantescos, um balde do tamanho de dois galões de suco de laranja e um saco de pipoca do tamanho de um bujão.

Oooh! Passas vermelhas! Adoro passas vermelhas!

- Você pode me dar uma dessas também?

- Aqui estão, senhora. Sai tudo a US$ 15,50. – quinze e cinquenta? Por que o meu lanche custa o dobro do preço do ingresso?

A-hã. Tenho que fazer xixi. Talvez se eu for agora, eu não consiga entrar no meio do filme. A esperança é a última que morre. Só que agora me sinto como uma criança usando uma roupa para andar na neve. Como posso carregar esse barril de pipoca, um pacote de passas vermelhas, um balde de suco e um canudo para um cubículo e sem derramar nada?

A primeira lição de vida que Jacob me ensinou foi a de que jamais deveria colocar o canudo dentro da bebida num cinema antes de me sentar, para não derramar. Parece uma estratégia bastante simples, tirando o fato de que você ficaria impressionado com a quantidade de vezes que eu saí do cinema com manchas alaranjadas no meu jeans antes de começar a namorá-lo. Coordenação, oi?

A última lição de vida que aprendi com ele foi a de jamais me envolver com um sacana egoísta que te apunhala pelas costas.

Posso manter as coisas sob controle.

A sala está escura e o anúncios de por-favor-desligue-o-seu-telefone-celular-pois-ele-irá-incomodar-as-pessoas-caso-toque começam a aparecer na tela.

Como diabos os encontrarei aqui dentro? Ando pelo corredor e observo atentamente. Sinto-me como se estivesse procurando Wally.

Não.

Não.

Não.

Acabo ficando na frente da tela em meio a gritos de "Ei, senta aí!", "Sai da frente!" e "Qual é o seu problema?". Deus me livre se eles perderem esses anúncios idiotas. Cadê Alice e Jasper? Provavelmente estão sentados nos fundos. Devo ter passado por eles.

Eles não estão lá atrás. Viro-me novamente e volto a ficar em frente à tela. Alice acena da primeira fila.

- Desculpe, esqueci meus óculos. – sussurra ela. – Espero que você não se importe.

Pergunto-me se é indelicado sentar sozinha no meio da sala como uma pessoa normal. E se um namorado em potencial estiver no recinto, me vir sentada sozinha, concluir que eu sou uma completa misantropa que tem que ir ao cinema sozinha num sábado à noite para tentar fisgar um homem, ou talvez não para pegar homem, mas simplesmente no intuito de sair de um apartamento infestado de gatos por algumas meras horas? E daí?

Sento-me ao seu lado na primeira fila. Inclino minha cabeça oitenta graus para trás e tento ficar à vontade. Isso não vai dar certo.

- Vou tentar encontrar um lugar no meio do cinema. – cochicho para Allie. Sou uma garota adulta. Posso ficar sozinha no meio da sala escura. Fico de olho num lugar vazio. Encontro um ao lado de uma loura, cerca de dez fileiras atrás e abro caminho para poder passar.

- Ei, senta aí!

- Sai da frente!

- Qual é o seu problema?

Escorrego e me sento numa cadeira, tentando abrir espaço para as minhas compras de tamanho industrial.

Jacob e eu sempre nos sentávamos no corredor. Correção: Jacob sempre se sentava no corredor. Ele gostava de ter espaço para esticar as pernas. Evidentemente, nunca me perguntou se _eu _queria me sentar no corredor. _Eu _sempre me sentava perto do sujeito esquisito que deixava o braço apoiado no encosto cair. _Eu _era sempre aquela que tinha que sentir os pelos do braço do sujeito roçarem na minha pele. Deixa eu fazer uma pergunta: se há apenas um encosto entre vocês dois, por que a outra pessoa sempre acha que é direito dela ocupá-lo?

Oh, bem. Pelo menos a garota do meu lado está me dando bastante espaço. Ela está abraçada ao seu namorado. Não dá para ver o seu rosto, mas ela é loura, radiante e estou tentando não odiá-la.

Tenho que fazer xixi. Devia mesmo ter ido antes de o filme começar.

Uau. Pierce Brosnan é um gato. Rosalie diz que ele é bonito demais, bem-apessoado demais. O que isso quer dizer exatamente, bem-apessoado demais? Ela diz que jamais poderia sair com um cara mais bonito do que ela. Fala que detesta ir a um restaurante e ver todo mundo olhando para o cara em vez de olhar para ela. Eu devia ter tais problemas.

Olha aquele cara. Talvez eu devesse sugerir que fizéssemos livros de espiões no trabalho.

Eu realmente tenho que ir ao banheiro.

Tento cruzar e descruzar minhas pernas. Não sei por que, mas tomo mais um gole do meu suco de laranja.

Talvez eu consiga convencer o pessoal do marketing no trabalho a colocar Pierce na capa do nosso novo livro de espionagem. E, claro, não serei convidada para a foto, mas Pierce irá odiar a loura falsa escolhida para posar ao seu lado. Eu, evidentemente, irei passar sem querer pela sala e ele perguntara "Que tal ela?" com sua voz rouca e britânica. "Ela?" dirá Jessica Stanley (embora ela seja apenas uma editora-assistente, não uma editora-chefe, por isso não há também a menor chance dela estar lá). "Mas ela é apenas uma revisora!" Toda a cena se desenrolará com um _timing _perfeito e eu direi: "Eu?" Ele acenará entusiasticamente com a cabeça e fará um gesto com suas mãos fortes e maravilhosas para que eu pose ao seu lado. Enquanto o ventilador estiver soprando o meu cabelo, ele irá virar para mim e dizer: "Quer ser minha próxima Bond girl?" Irei fazer o papel de uma especialista em DNA que circula pelo hospital com um top branco e calças stretch prateadas.

Oh, Deus. É uma cena de cachoeira. Isso não vai dar certo.

Tenho que ir ao banheiro. Agora.

- Com licença, com licença, com licença...

- Ei, senta aí!

- Sai da frente!

- Qual é o seu problema?

Corro rapidamente para o toalete feminino e entro numa cabine vazia. Coloco papel higiênico para cobrir o assento da privada. Não sou Alice, mas não sou louca.

E, então, enquanto estou pensando na vida... esguicho.

O que há de errado com esses banheiros automáticos? Por que eles dão descarga enquanto eu ainda os estou usando? Como posso ser uma Bond girl se não sei nem operar um toalete?

Volto para a sala de projeção ("Ei, senta aí!", "Sai da frente!", Qual é o seu _maldito _problema?") e, apesar da tentação, não pergunto à loura o que eu perdi. Afinal de contas, ela pode estar pensando que quero virar sua amiga, o que provavelmente não seria tão mal já que possivelmente ela pode sair com o cara que quiser e deve ter ótimo refugos. Esqueça isso; não quero que ela pense que não tenho amigos _e _que sou irritante – ou, valha-me Deus, desesperada.

Quando os créditos começam a rolar na tela, dou um pulo da cadeira para sair rápido e entrar logo na fila do refil. Admito que mal cheguei a devorar um quarto do saco. Mas paguei por um refil e, droga, eu o terei.

- Bella?

Vira para a cadeira ao meu lado e vejo o braço claro e musculoso de Edward Cullen em volta da loura.

Nunca mais vou me sentar sozinha num cinema. A loura me olha da cabeça aos pés e provavelmente está pensando que uma pessoa que não tem amigos é assim.

- Ei! Edward. Sei que parece que estou aqui sozinha, mas não estou. Estou com amigos. Sério. Mas eles estão sentados na primeira fila e lá meu pescoço estava doendo... – ambos olham para mim, sem esboçar reação alguma.

Edward irá contar para Jacob que fui ver um filme sozinha no sábado à noite. Posso muito bem me jogar na frente do Civic de duas portas de Jasper.

- Como vai você? – pergunta ele. Sorrindo torto, vem na minha direção para pegar o corredor.

- Não, sério. _Não _estou sozinha. – não vou sair de _lugar nenhum _até que Jazz e Alice apareçam e provem que eu não estou aqui sozinha.

- Bella, essa é a Tânya. Tânya, Bella. – aperto sua mão perfeitamente tratada. Ela tem cara de Tânya.

Quem é esta Tânya? E por que ele não mencionou que tinha uma namorada? Não que eu tivesse lhe dado muita oportunidade para falar de si mesmo no Orgasmo.

Alice e Jasper já estão perto das portas. Droga. Eles saíram pelo outro lado.

- Foi bom ver vocês. Tenho que ir. – digo, optando por não prolongar aquela desgraça. Saio correndo da sala de projeção.

Pelo menos não tem fila no balcão da pipoca. Não tem fila porque ele está fechado. Que roubo! Isso foi uma exploração. Sou a pior Bond girl de todos os tempos.

- Vou pegar o carro, meninas. – afirma Jasper.

- Oh, você é tão doce, Jazz.

- Jazz não, Gato. Gatão.

Deixa para lá. Não quero ser uma Bond girl, de jeito nenhum. Detesto calças stretch prateadas.

.

Nenhum recado. Não que eu estivesse esperando, mas nunca se sabe. Ele não iria me ligar num sábado à noite. Se o fizesse, isso significaria que acha que estou em casa, o que o leva a pensar que não tenho nada melhor para fazer do que ficar em casa esperando a sua ligação. E por que afinal ele estaria em casa num sábado à noite?

Graças a Deus ele não ligou. Não saio com perdedores.

Tomo banho. O mofo verde em volta do ralo está começando a me assustar. Eu realmente tenho que lavar o banheiro. Onde estão os produtos de limpeza? Por que Allie tinha que levá-los embora? Amanhã com certeza o farei. Vou até botar o relógio para despertar. Às nove. Ok, nove e meia... Dez.

.

Trrrrrrim... São 9:57. Secretamente, 9:48. Ainda tenho mais três minutos. Não vou responder. Desliga, pai. Tiro o fone do gancho e desligo o alarme.

Droga. São 12:40. Tenho que limpar o banheiro. Mas espera aí, tenho um recado na secretária eletrônica. Não foi papai que ligou; o identificador de chamadas disse que foi de um _anônimo. _Que idiota sem consideração liga às 9:57 num domingo de manhã?

- Bella, aqui é James Gradinger. Meu número é 555-2854. Ligue-me quando você puder. Ligue-me quando você puder.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, James "esquisito" Gradinger ligou.<strong>

**Obrigada pelas reviews e nos vemos na próxima sexta! ;***

_Nota da Nanny: To postando o cap pra Maah pq ela tá sem net essa semana e, pra quem acompanha "Vida - Curto Espaço de Tempo", ela disse que semana que vem tem post sem falta :D_

_Gente, eu tava xereteando (eu sei que é feio!) o Story Traffic das duas fanfics e me assustei com o número de visitantes e Hits! Ela nunca gostou de me falar os números, mais eu fiquei curiosa pq tanta gente lê e nem perde tempo em comentar. Poxa, agora eu acho que entendo as autoras de só postam quando tem um X de review ou pedem como doidas... o negócio é meio deprimente. __Xô parar por aqui pq eu sei que serei uma mulher morta assim que ela ler essa nota (Maah, não fica brava! Eu só disse a verdade, mesmo vc insistindo que a quantidade de review não é importante, eu sei que vc adora ler cada vez que uma leitora nova aparece). Boto a boca no trombone mesmo! =D_

_Não fiquem chateadas cmg, só comentei algo que acho que deveria receber mais atenção, ok? Bjins e fuiiz! A Nanny ake acompanha as fics e lê cada review fofa e fica rindo feito boba junto com a maah, entom bota o dedin aí embaixo e deixa a gente feliz . Já que a maah não exige, eu faço kkkk *o* TápareiMaah!_


	6. Passe as mãos pelo seu maldito cabelo

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

**Passe os dedos pelo seu maldito cabelo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Uau! Ele ligou. Uau! Uau! Uau!

Graças a Deus eu não atendi enquanto estava dormindo. Poderia ter dito alguma grosseria. Poderia ter dito como ele era tesudo. Por que ele ligou tão cedo? Ele deve realmente gostar de mim. Quero dizer, _realmente _gostar de mim. Pensou em mim assim que acordou. Supondo que ele acorde por volta das 9:30, o que é bastante provável considerando que esta é uma hora em que as pessoas normalmente acordam. Ou talvez ele tenha acordado às oito, pensou em mim, decidiu sair para dar uma corrida a fim de descarregar a energia concentrada nos quadris, e quando não aguentou mais, me ligou.

Oh, meu Deus. E se ele quiser sair hoje à noite? E se quiser sair de dia? E se, assim que eu lhe ligar de volta, ele me perguntar se pode passar para me pegar para almoçar e, assim que entrar aqui em casa tiver que usar o banheiro? Tenho que limpá-lo _agora _e, só depois que terminar, poderei ligar de volta.

Entro no banheiro. Fios do meu cabelo estão entrelaçados numa toalha estendida no piso de ladrilhos.

- Allie! – grito, quase às lágrimas. – Socorro! Não sei como fazer isso!

Em cinco segundos Alice aparece, totalmente equipada com detergente, luvas amarelas e uma escova que devia estar de prontidão no banheiro, mas não estou cem por cento certa disso.

- Por que não tenho uma dessas? – pergunto.

- Elas não vêm com o toalete, minha amiga porquinha, são vendidas separadamente. Como pilhas.

- Entendi. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.

- Não estou lavando-o para você. Só estou mostrando o que você deve fazer.

- Oh.

Meia hora depois eu me dou por satisfeita.

Agora posso ligar de volta para ele. Talvez esteja planejando um piquenique à tarde com champanhe, morangos e sanduíches de atum. Mas primeiro tenho que ficar apresentável. Neste instante, meus frisos no cabelo estão apontados para todos os lados, fazendo os ângulos mais obtusos. Tomo uma ducha, seco o meu cabelo, passo um pouco de batom e coloco o meu roupão. Não quero me vestir sem saber aonde vamos.

Ouço seu recado novamente: "Bella, aqui é James Gradinger. Meu número é 555-2854. Ligue-me assim que puder. Ligue-me assim que puder."

Não sei por que ele disse essa última frase duas vezes. Seu recado me lembra aqueles que a avó de Angela costumava deixar quando ela e eu estávamos juntas em Penn: "Angie, aqui é a sua buba. Sua buba ligou. Liga para a buba. Liga para a buba."

Anoto o número e ligo.

- Oi. – atende sua voz sexy. Oh, meu Deus. Estou falando com James Gradinger.

- Oi, James?

- "Aqui é James Gradinger. Agora não posso atender. Por favor, deixe o seu nome e número do telefone que eu ligo assim que for possível. Então, deixe seu nome e número do telefone que eu ligo assim que for possível. Tenha um bom dia." – mais uma vez as frases duplas. Isso devia me dizer alguma coisa, mas será que estou com prenúncios na cabeça? Não, estão mais para preliminares. A essa altura, tudo no que consigo pensar é, oh meu Deus, estou falando com a secretária eletrônica de James Gradinger!

Há 48 horas eu jamais teria acreditado que fosse lhe deixar um recado. Se algum sensitivo tivesse lido a palma da minha mão e me dissesse que, em alguns dias, eu teria o telefone da casa de James Gradinger – algo muito mais íntimo do que o número do celular – eu jamais iria acreditar.

Bipe. Tenho que deixar uma mensagem. Bipe. Minha mente está vazia. Não tenho a menor ideia do que dizer. Ai, meu Deus. Olho para o aparelho e desligo.

A culpa é minha. Eu devia estar preparada. Cadê a minha caneta vermelha? Ok, vamos simplificar.

_Oi, James. Aqui é a Isabella._

Formal demais.

_Oi, Jimmy, aqui é a Bella._

Íntimo demais. Nós nunca nos falamos ao telefone. E se ele achar que eu sou uma doida? Quinze minutos se passam e eu ainda estou me empenhando.

- Seu banheiro está um brinco! Estou impressionada! – grita Alice, interrompendo minha concentração. – Bella, cadê você?

- No meu quarto.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela entra com cautela, como se esperasse que algo vivo pulasse da minha cesta de roupa suja entupida e a atacasse.

- Tentando escrever alguma coisa. – descrevo a situação para ela.

- Ok. Que tal isso: Oi, James, aqui é Bella retornando a sua ligação. Ligue-me assim que puder.

- Oh, isso é brilhante. O que vem depois de "ligação" mesmo? Diga lentamente para que eu possa anotar.

- Você é difícil. – Alice suspira e olha para o céu.

- Deixa para lá. Eu me lembro.

- Não se esqueça de bloquear o seu número.

- Por quê?

- E se ele tiver identificador de chamadas? Você já desligou sem deixar recado uma vez. Será engraçado se o aparelho dele disser duas vezes o seu nome com apenas uma mensagem.

- Queeeeee inteligente! Você seria uma solteira _notável. _

- Obrigada, mas não precisa agradecer.

Pré-disco o código para bloquear o meu número e depois ligo novamente para James. Alice segura a minha outra mão para me dar apoio moral.

Tentando fazer com que minha voz soe o mais natural possível, leio a mensagem que redigi e coloco cuidadosamente o fone no gancho. Agora, tudo o que tenho a fazer é esperar. Hum, hum, hum. Como vou esperar o dia inteiro? Como ele vai poder me pegar para o nosso piquenique e ver o meu banheiro limpo se não me ligar de volta?

- O que devo fazer o dia inteiro, Allie? O que você vai fazer o dia inteiro?

- Corrigir alguns trabalhos de casa.

- Você dá trabalho de casa para alunos da quarta série? Isso é maldade, Alice.

- Tenho que passar alguma coisa.

- Quer ir ao shopping? – essa é nova: _eu _convidando _Alice _para fazer compras!

- Não posso. – ela está doente, certo? – Estou falida.

- É, eu também. E qual é o problema disso?

- Acho esse negócio de ficar olhando vitrines deprimente.

Oh. Tudo bem. Vou ficar vendo TV. James irá ligar de volta a qualquer momento.

Seis horas. Nada de James.

Sete horas. Estou certa de que ele resolveu sair à tarde.

Oito horas. Ele acabou de chegar em casa. Está ligando a TV e se preparando para ver um novo episódio do _Simpsons. _

É a última cena. A qualquer minuto ele ligará.

Acabou. O telefone pode tocar a qualquer instante. A qualquer segundo. Vamos, telefone, não seja tímido!

Já são onze horas e não estou mais esperando. Detesto James Gradinger; com certeza ele se encontrou com outra pessoa hoje à noite, se apaixonou e esqueceu de mim. Ninguém jamais irá me amar novamente. Meus dias serão de trabalho, minhas noites serão de TV, e irei passar as noites de sábado, de agora em diante, nos cinemas – sozinha. E então eu vou para a cama – sozinha.

No dia seguinte, no trabalho, tento revisar um original, mas toda vez que chego ao fim de um parágrafo, ligo para ver se alguém deixou recado. "Nenhuma nova mensagem", diz aquela puta eletrônica.

Chego em casa sentindo-me patética. Mas o que é isso? Do vão da porta da frente dá para ver a luz vermelha piscando. Nem chego a tirar os meus sapatos – Não posso perder tempo algum! – muito embora saiba que Alice irá me matar. Por favor, que não seja Renée, por favor, que não seja Renée, por favor, que não seja.

- Oi, Bella, aqui é James Gradinger outra vez. Ligue-me de volta. O número do meu trabalho é 555-9478. O número do meu trabalho é 555-9478.

Desta vez não vou esperar, nem limpar o banheiro e muito menos escrever mensagens com tinta vermelha. Não me importa que minha cama não esteja arrumada, vou ligar de volta para ele _agora. _

- Clínica Dartmouth. – atende uma voz de mulher.

- Oi, será que posso falar com o Dr. Gradinger, por favor?

- Quem devo anunciar?

- Bella. – ainda não enlouqueci com esse negócio de repetir tudo na secretária eletrônica. Metade do sentido da mensagem gravada é permitir que você possa ouvi-la novamente se precisar.

- Que Bella? – tudo bem que essa mulher obviamente queira um pedaço do meu James. Talvez ela até já tenha tido. Talvez tenha sido com ela que ele estava na noite passada. – Alô? – pergunta ela com um quê de impaciência.

- Swan. Bella Swan. Ele sabe quem eu sou, ele me ligou. Estou ligando de volta.

- Um segundo, por favor.

Fico na espera. Que tipo de encontro ele irá propor? Dá para dizer muita coisa sobre uma pessoa a partir do tipo de encontro que ela sugere. Chamar para jantar significa que James não tem medo de ir direto aos finalmente.

- Bella? – pergunta ele com sua voz sexy e tesuda*.

*_Por tudo o que é mais sagrado, eu n__ão suporto mais digitar essa palavra referente ao James!_

Café significa que se trata de um covarde.

- James! Oi.

- Que ótimo ouvir você.

Por outro lado, pode significar que ele é sensível.

- Que ótimo ouvir _você._

- Eu disse que ia te ligar. - ele ri.

- Eu sei. – drinques seriam melhores. Tão moderno!

- Como foi o resto do fim de semana? – pergunta o gato.

- Bom, obrigada. E o seu?

- Ótimo.

Ótimo? Por que ótimo? O que fez _exatamente _com que fosse ótimo?

- O que você vai fazer na quinta-feira à noite?

- Nada, por quê? – _por quê? _Não consigo acreditar que lhe perguntei _por quê. _Às vezes, a estupidez que sai da minha boca chega a me surpreender.

- Espero que você possa ver _O Apartamento _comigo.

Isso eu não estava esperando. Ingressos para _O Apartamento _custam um zilhão de dólares e ainda por cima estão totalmente esgotados.

- Eu adoraria.

- Perfeito. O espetáculo começa às oito. Te pego por volta de seis e meia e vamos comer em algum lugar, ok?

- Parece ótimo.

- Ligo para você na quarta-feira.

- Ok.

- Ótimo, tenha uma boa semana.

- Você também.

Fico olhando para o fone morto na minha mão e o coloco delicadamente no gancho. Tiro os meus sapatos e deixo-os perto da porta para que Alice não descubra que os usei dentro de casa.

Uau! Estou absolutamente certa de que me levar para uma peça significa mais compromisso do que drinques.

Oh, meu Deus, estou praticamente comprometida!

.

- Acho que a história está incompleta. – diz Angela. – Ele comprou os ingressos antes de perguntar se você queria ir?

- Ele está tentando causar uma boa primeira impressão.

- Ou talvez estivesse pensando em levar outra pessoa...

- Ou talvez quisesse me impressionar. – insisto.

- Então ele simplesmente concluiu que você queria acompanha-lo? E se você não pudesse ir? Será que ele iria chamar outra? Os ingressos custam duzentos dólares!

- Ele é médico. O que são duzentos dólares para um médico?

- Ele é um podólogo, não é um médico de verdade. Ele trabalha com pés! De qualquer maneira, você não acha que ele espera algo em troca dos seus duzentos dólares?

- Ele não acha que eu sou uma prostituta, Angie.

- Sei lá. Eu ficaria desconfiada.

- Obrigada pelo estímulo. Agora vou ligar para alguém que não seja estraga-prazeres.

- Tá bom. Tchau.

Bato o fone. Três dias para o amor de verdade! O que vou vestir? Será que devia usar um modelito Sandra-Bullock-garota-ao-lado ou Sharon-Stone-não-estou-usando-nada-por-baixo?

São só três dias D.S e já tenho um encontro. Será que as regras para namoros mudaram desde que brinquei disso pela última vez?

Será que menciono o Prozac* logo de cara?

*_Fluoxetina (mais conhecido como Prozac) é um antidepressivo inibidor da captação da serotonina. Indicado para depressão moderada a grave, transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo (TOC) e bulimia nervosa._

Estou brincando. Não estou tomando Prozac – ainda.

Será que o convido para tomar um café e ver o Letterman? Letterman e sexo? Café, Letterman e sexo?

Será que devo dar o primeiro passo ou dou uma de difícil? E o que dizer da dica de revista de moda número dois: as mulheres devem fazer com que o primeiro encontro seja impessoal e vago, para que o homem anseie por saber mais, mais e _mais_ sobre a mulher misteriosa que está sentada do outro lado da mesa?

Estou sentindo uma certa tensão aqui, o auge dos anos de regras de treinamento contraditórias sobre primeiros encontros. Tento me lembrar da minha primeira saída com Jacob. _Tentar _lembrar? Ora, isso é um bom sinal.

No nosso primeiro programa juntos, ele me levou para o Motley Hotel, para o restaurante, quer dizer, não para o quarto propriamente dito. Ele pediu uma garrafa de vinho, depois de me perguntar que tipo eu preferia. Respondi branco, pois os tintos mancham o dente e você acaba com uma cara de quem não vai ao dentista há anos, como se estivesse com uma séria necessidade de branquear a arcada (admito que fico um pouco enlouquecida quando o assunto são os dentes. Usei aparelho durante três anos e meio no ginásio, e tenho certeza de que ninguém usou um por tanto tempo. Quando ele finalmente foi retirado, todo o maldito consultório dos ortodontistas deu vivas e eu jurei que, jamais, iria maltratar as minhas gracinhas cor de pérola – o que significa que, até hoje, não fumo, não bebo vinho tinto, não como _curry _e nem molho ao sugo. E ainda uso meu aparelho uma vez por semana aos domingos, e continuarei a fazê-lo até o dia em que me casar, que é o dia que o meu orto me propôs, não um prazo auto imposto).

Jacob me viu comendo uma _bruschetta _com os olhos. Adoro _bruschettas _e, sem piscar o olho, ele pediu uma para mim. Quando a conta chegou e eu fiz aquela falsa tentativa – você sabe, aquele gesto de oh-veja-a-conta-chegou-acho-que-vou-pegar-minha-bolsa-e-tirar-o-dinheiro – ele puxou o seu Amex e disse: "Não, o prazer é meu". Eu, evidentemente, dei um suspiro silencioso de alívio, pois, se tivesse pagado metade daquele jantar, teria que ficar comendo macarrão instantâneo durante, pelo menos, um mês. Por isso sorri e falei "tudo bem, mas a próxima quem paga sou eu", o que foi algo absolutamente brilhante para se dizer, já que implicava um segundo encontro.

Um segundo encontro no McDonald's, se eu fosse pagar a conta.

E, juro, não transei com ele depois daquele jantar caro. Disse muito obrigada, que tinha me divertido bastante e depois o beijei no rosto. E depois deu-se um fato decisivo – minha secretária eletrônica quebrou. Ele me disse que havia ligado e deixado um recado, o qual não recebi – mas não lhe contei. Ele deve ter pensado que eu era muito ocupada, muito indiferente e não estava ligando, quando na verdade estava dando voz ao meu velho e patético ser que diz vamos-analisar-a-relação-em-detalhes-excruciantes.

"Será que ele me achou uma porca porque fiquei comendo a _bruschetta _com os olhos?"

"Uma muquirana por causa da falsa tentativa?"

"Será que enxergou alguma falsidade por trás do meu comentário a-próxima-sou-eu?"

Quando me ocorreu que ninguém me ligava há três dias, nem mesmo Renée, percebi que a minha secretária eletrônica tinha que estar quebrada. Por isso, investi imediatamente numa daquelas máquinas virtuais e modernas.

Meu problema seguinte era que eu não tinha a menor ideia se ele havia ligado ou não. Imaginei que, como o nosso encontro havia sido num sábado, e já era quinta-feira, havia chance de que, se ele estivesse interessado, teria ligado e tentado deixar um recado. Decidi correr o risco e liguei. Ele disse que estava se perguntando o que havia acontecido comigo. Havia deixado não uma, mas _duas _mensagens. Subitamente inspirada, disse a ele que lamentava muito não ter ligado de volta, mas andava realmente ocupada (o fato de ele não me conhecer bem ajudou-o a engolir minha mentira contada com a voz tremida). Ele disse que não tinha problema e perguntou se eu tinha gostado da ideia.

Disse que achava ótima, sem ter ideia do que era. Era um filme. Na sexta-feira.

Uma hora antes eu havia prometido para Angela que iria a uma festa com ela na sexta à noite, depois de ficar adiando a minha decisão durante a semana inteira, no caso de Jacob ligar de fato. "Eu já tenho planos para a sexta-feira". Droga, droga, droga. (Não estrague os planos com a sua melhor amiga por causa de um cara, versão para a dica de revista de moda número um).

- No sábado, então? Você está livre no sábado?

- Sair no sábado me parece uma boa ideia. – respondi, percebendo que havia agido de acordo com a dica da revista sem querer, e graças a Deus ela funcionou! Haviam me dito que ele era um jogador, mas obviamente minha nova atitude adquirida (embora adquirida totalmente por acidente) estava deixando-o de joelhos.

Se eu simplesmente tivesse ficado indiferente e não tivesse ligado, todo o episódio "Jacob" da minha vida teria sido evitado. Ou eu poderia pelo menos fingir indiferença para que ele ficasse aos meus pés. Mas máquinas virtuais dentro do seu telefone _nunca _quebram.

No meu primeiro encontro com Jacob usei calças pretas básicas e um suéter marrom apertado. Essa minha saída com James pede algo radical. Minha saia que vai até os joelhos é a única roupa de estilo Sharon Stone que possuo, e Jacob já me viu usando-a. Quer dizer, _James _já me viu com ela. _James. _De qualquer maneira, botas de piranha seriam um tanto inadequadas para se ir a uma peça.

Tenho que consultar a _Cosmo._

Tenho que ir às compras.

.

Na terça chega a minha fatura do Visa.

Oh. _Oh._

No fim das contas, não terei nenhuma roupa nova para esse primeiro encontro.

Já sei. Vou usar minhas calças pretas e meu suéter marrom, a mesma roupa que usei no meu primeiro programa com Jacob.

Na quarta, eu percebo que não posso usar aquela roupa; iria trazer azar para o encontro antes mesmo de ele acontecer. Ok, façamos um acordo. Vou comprar metade da roupa. Vou atrás de um suéter novo para usar com a calça preta. Ela é boa para usar com botas, não é muito larga nas barras e custa o mesmo que eu precisei para consertar os meus dentes.

Na quinta-feira saio mais cedo do trabalho para me arrumar. Meu suéter vermelho novo parece... hum... exatamente igual ao meu velho, só que mais novo. A calça preta está esticada em cima da minha cama como se fosse roupa de boneca de papel. Hora de me enfeitar.

Meu telefone toca na mesma hora em que estou passando rímel nos cílios.

- Oi! – é Rosalie. – E então? O que você está usando?

- Minha calça preta e um pulôver vermelho novo.

- Oh.

- O que você quer dizer com "oh"? – o que é "oh"?

- Bem, é que... deixa para lá. É muito tarde.

- O quê? O quê!

- Bem, ele provavelmente estará usando um terno. A peça é no Wang Center de Artes Cênicas, certo? Meus velhos foram lá na semana passada e meu pai usou um smoking.

Um _smoking?_

- Não estou usando um vestido de baile! – o tom histérico da minha voz aumenta.

- Não precisa ser um vestido de baile, mas tem que ser um vestido. Você não tem uma daquelas saias pretas que são perfeitas para qualquer ocasião?

Silêncio.

- Você quer pegar uma das minhas emprestada?

Rosalie tem cerca de nove daqueles vestidos perfeitos-para-qualquer-ocasião. Nove daqueles vestidos-perfeitos-para-qualquer-ocasião que jamais ficariam bem em mim; as curvas dela são perfeitas, as minhas não. Estou prestes a chorar. As lágrimas estão a um passo de rolar; vou ficar toda borrada e meu rímel irá descer pelo rosto como tinta derramada.

- Tenho que ir. – murmuro e desligo. – O que eu vou fazer? O que vou fazer? Droga! Droga! DROGA! – grito.

Subitamente, Alice, minha fada madrinha, entra no quarto.

- O que houve? Ele cancelou tudo?

- Não, ele não cancelou. – soluço.

- O que aconteceu, então?

- Não posso usar isso. Preciso de uma saia preta perfeita-para-qualquer-ocasião. Mas não tenho uma. – respiro cuidadosamente, como se estivesse em trabalho de parto.

- Você quer pegar algo emprestado comigo? – apesar de ser mais magra que eu, as roupas dela ficariam melhores que as de Rose.

Uau! Eu vou ao encontro! Não sei por que pegar algo emprestado com Allie não havia me ocorrido antes. Talvez porque antes eu nunca tinha lugar nenhum para ir.

Aceno positivamente, sufocada demais para falar.

- Tenho duas ideias. Quanto tempo temos?

Olho para o relógio.

- Dezenove minutos.

- Ok. Vá colocar uma meia-calça e sapatos de salto alto pretos.

Concordo sem pestanejar. Seis trajes depois, eu estou parecida com a Gwyneth Paltrow, vestindo um tubinho cinza e o xale de seda negro de Alice.

- Deixe-me ajeitar o seu cabelo. – diz ela, enquanto o joga por cima da minha cabeça, formando uma espécie de trançado para trás e para cima que me faz parecer muito adulta.

Vinte e quatro anos de idade e só agora me sinto adulta. Legal.

Toca o porteiro eletrônico.

- Alô?

- Oi, é o James.

- Oi, James. Vou abrir para você.

- Espera! – diz Alice, correndo atrás de mim com o _hair spray. _Ela o borrifou por toda a minha cabeça e um tanto foi parar no meu rosto.

- Pelo menos os meus cílios vão ficar no lugar agora.

- Cadê a sua bolsa?

Penso naquela grande e volumosa, mas sei instintivamente que a Calvin Klein aqui não irá aprovar.

- Olha, tenho uma aqui que vai servir. – ela enfia a mão numa gaveta e puxa uma bolsinha preta enfeitada com pérolas. – Tom essa. Ponha dentro um batom, um par de meias reserva... e uma muda de roupa íntima e uma escova de dentes para se prevenir. – a última parte vem sussurrada.

- Você está maluca? – cochicho de volta. – Uma escova de dentes nunca vai caber aqui dentro!

Ouço uma batida na porta.

- Quem é? – pergunto e depois me sinto idiota. Abro a porta antes que ele possa responder. O gato está usando um terno cinza-escuro à la James Bond, uma camisa branca e uma gravata cinza. Fico muito, mas _muito _feliz por ter mudado de roupa.

Temos ótimos lugares. Até agora, as meias que escolhi para o meu encontro não desfiaram seriamente. Só de leve. Elas estão na faixa do perfeito e do quase perfeito.

Ele abre a porta do carro para mim – um BMW azul-marinho. Humm. Um cheiro delicioso de couro de boa qualidade. Isso é bom.

- Tudo bem se eu colocar um Dave Matthews? – pergunta ele enquanto escolhe uma música no CD player.

Tanto faz.

- Eu adoro Dave. – respondo.

- Eu também. Você é uma fã de verdade ou aquela fã do tipo eu-gosto-de-"Crash"?

Não conheço nenhuma das outras músicas de Dave pelo nome.

- Sou uma fã estilo Crash.

- Oh. – isso não é bom.

- Caso eu não tenha mencionado antes, você está linda hoje. – diz ele depois que abrimos a porta do carro quando chegamos ao teatro. Isso é duplamente bom.

Bem em frente à entrada, uma mulher na casa dos sessenta anos se aproxima. Ela segura uma cesta grande de vime cheia de rosas vermelhas.

- Não, obrigado. – diz James, mal olhando para ela.

Isso não é bom. Ok, tudo bem, sei que esse negócio de rosas é um pouco cafona demais, mas, pelo menos uma vez, gostaria que um cara ficasse tão fascinado por mim que tivesse, instintivamente, ao ver a moça das flores, que comprar uma. Duplamente mau, pois James olha através da senhora, como se ela não estivesse lá.

Dentro do teatro, fico mudando de posição no meu lugar, para que aquele pequeno pneuzinho na barriga que surge quando estou sentada não apareça. O vestido de Alice está um pouco apertado em volta do estômago. Graças a Deus que existem meias modeladoras.

James está sentado com a perna direita cruzada sobre a esquerda, suas mãos estão cruzadas no seu colo.

- Mal posso esperar para assistir a essa peça. – comento. – Ela recebeu muitas críticas positivas por ter dado voz à população sem-teto.

- Ela é maravilhosa. – devolve James.

- Oh? Você já a viu?

- Duas vezes. E ouço o CD o tempo todo.

Ele pega na minha mão. Sua mão é fria. Ele olha nos meus olhos.

- _Você sabia que é meu botão de descongelar? – _canta James com sua voz grave e tesuda.

- Hã? – não sei exatamente o que ele está cantando, mas poderia estar cantando até em japonês. Sua performance de "Summer Nights" no ginásio me vem à cabeça, como se estivesse voltando do passado. Como poderia ter esquecido o quanto a sua voz me impressionava?

- _Você não vai passar seus dedos pelo meu cabelo?_

Com licença?

- Desculpe?

- Esses versos são das músicas da peça.

- Oh.

- Está começando. – ele não larga a minha mão. Acho que estou amando.

E realmente estou amando...

Até a canção do degelo.

Quando os atores começam a cantar "Degelo", James começa a cantar com seus lábios fechados. Até que sua melodia subitamente explode numa canção. Alta. Bem alta. Ele começa a cantar, aos berros, no Wang Center de Artes Cênicas. O cara levanta a minha mão, a qual nunca larga, e finge que é um microfone:

- _Seus seios derretem as minhas mãos. _– tudo bem, um verso dá para aguentar, contanto que ele pare de vez. _Agora. _

Ele se cala por um segundo. Obrigada, Deus.

Até que retoma o tema com mais ímpeto. E num dueto.

Sua voz masculina:

- _Por que você não usa suas calças de couro?_

Sua voz feminina:

- _Eu preferia fazer a dança do colo._

Oh, Deus. A mulher de cabelos grisalhos na fila da frente se vira e lhe desfere um olhar raivoso e ele não nota. O homem com smoking no outro lado olha para James como se houvessem aparecido verrugas no seu rosto. O casal atrás de nós começa a rir acanhado. As pessoas estão rindo, não da peça, não conosco... Estão rindo de nós!

Voz feminina:

- _Você gosta quando eu fico perversa?_

Voz masculina:

- _Às vezes, é bom ser mau._

Mau. Muito mau.

- Que grande canção. – diz ele quando acaba. – E minha música favorita virá no segundo ato. Também sei a letra dela de cor.

Muito, muito mau.

Misericordiosamente, James permanece calado durante o resto do ato, exceto por alguns momentos em que ele irrompe em aplausos fora de hora. Corro para o toalete a fim de me esconder durante o intervalo.

As luzes vão se apagando, indicando que o segundo ato terá início. A peça recomeça e sou forçada a deixar o meu retiro. Assim que nos sentamos, ele pede a minha mão, desenhando um círculo na palma. E mais um outro. E outro. Ele a aperta e aumenta sua pegada. Tudo bem, ele é afetuoso. Dá para notar que sua mão me aperta um pouco demais, mas ele ainda é James Gradinger. Contanto que não cante mais em público, contanto que nunca mais cante em lugar algum novamente, poderemos ter uma vida longa e feliz juntos.

Retribuo o apertar de mãos. Srta. Bella Gradinger. Sra. James Gradinger.

De repente, nossas mãos que estavam tão mansamente posicionadas no encosto que nos separa, se largam; sinto círculos sendo traçados na minha coxa.

Espera aí. Calma, caubói! Seu polegar está se aproximando perigosamente da minha, hum, "feminilidade", como diriam os autores da Cupid.

Acho que não.

No palco, uma das personagens está morrendo. Uma canção está sendo tocada. Por que ele não canta junto? Cante, James, cante. Puxo sua mão inquieta de volta para perto do meu joelho. Ele começa a beijar meu ouvido.

A mulher de cabelos grisalhos soluça calmamente. Seus ombros se levantam.

- Você é tão sexy... – fala o sujeito, babando no meu ouvido.

Por favor!

- Veja a peça.

- Já via peça. – sussurra ele. – Prefiro ver você.

Então deveria ter me convidado para um jantar como um sujeito normal. Ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço e fico me contorcendo para me livrar do seu abraço. O mancebo coloca a mão novamente na minha coxa.

No palco, os atores cantam sobre o verdadeiro amor.

- _O amor de verdade/ Cabe como uma luva de lycra. – _acompanha James cantando.

Se James estivesse usando luvas de cimento, talvez ficasse com as mãos quietas. Amor verdadeiro? Que diabo é isso?

Continuamos a brincar de cabo-de-guerra durante o resto da peça. Quando eu afasto sua mão, ele ataca o meu pescoço. Quando movo a cabeça, ele volta para a minha coxa. Esse babaca merece um Oscar por Persistência, se não por Pior Encontro.

Depois da peça, ele abre a porta para mim e depois me dá o braço enquanto saímos do teatro, mais uma vez como se fosse um perfeito cavalheiro. Talvez eu não venha a acabar com o casamento.

- Você gostou da peça? – pergunta James.

- Bastante.

Descemos a escadaria, damos na calçada coberta de pedras arredondadas e ele coloca seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

- Os problemas que as pessoas enfrentam são incríveis... a falta de um lar, a pobreza, as drogas. Tudo isso é uma tragédia, sério. – Explica ele.

Um homem usando um jeans surrado e um blusão verde sujo bloqueia a nossa passagem.

- Vocês têm algum trocado? – pergunta o sujeito.

James o ignora.

Ele terá que investir uns bons três quilates para compensar esta noite. Eu, lenta e propositalmente, tiro uma nota de dez da bolsa e a coloco no pote do mendigo. Quero lhe dar apenas cinco, mas só tenho dez. Não dá para voce pedir troco a um sem-teto, e eu _realmente _quero fazer algo que acho importante.

- Que nobreza da sua parte. – comenta James maliciosamente.

Ficamos conversando superficialmente no carro.

- Ouvi dizer que reduziram os preços dos ingressos para _O Apartamento_ em Nova York para que mais gente pudesse ver. – afirmei. Angela me contou isso.

- Por que o fariam?

Está tudo bem. Ele para em frente a minha casa e estaciona o carro.

- Vamos nos sentar aqui fora um minuto.

Agora sei tão bem quanto a próxima mulher que irá cair na sua rede que isso quer dizer "vamos vadiar". Ok, eu admito, sou volúvel. Até agora, ainda não decidi completamente se irei descartá-lo. Afinal de contas, ele é James Gradinger. Ele tem uma BMW, é gostoso, é mais velho e ainda tem a maior parte do seu cabelo. Por outro lado, ele é um verme que jamais compreenderá a ironia que há em gastar duzentos dólares para ver uma peça sobre pessoas que moram nas ruas.

Desta vez ele não abre a porta do carro para mim. Sentamo-nos num banco no lado de fora do meu prédio.

De repente, sinto uma umidade no meio das pernas. Infelizmente, não é o tipo de umidade eu-realmente-quero-transar. Trata-se de um banco molhado. Droga. Alice irá me matar se eu manchar seu tubinho cinza.

Quando tento me levantar, James joga seus lábios no meu rosto. Digo "joga" no sentido literal. James não me beija. Não vou degradar o verbo "beijar" usando-o para descrever essa afronta.

Seu lábio superior não está nem um pouco perto do meu, sua língua se enfia no meio de tudo o mais e não estou bem certa do que está acontecendo com seu lábio inferior. Eu o afasto.

- Tenho que ir. – suspiro. Vou ter que lhe devolver o anel de três quilates.

- Mas ainda é cedo!

Graças a Deus é quinta-feira e posso usar o trabalho como desculpa.

- Tenho uma reunião bem cedo amanhã. – decido não ser uma piranha; afinal de contas, ele ainda é James Gradinger. Ele deve ter uns amigos interessantes. – Obrigada pela peça.

- O prazer foi meu. Lamento que você tenha que acordar. Estava realmente me divertindo.

Tenho certeza de que estava.

- Boa noite. – digo, tirando as chaves da bolsa e abrindo a porta da frente.

_A coisa esfriou, é aí que acaba. _Gostaria de poder lhe dizer que _ainda seríamos amigos. _Mas ele não é nenhum Danny Zukoe.

Dá para encarar um pervertido. Falta de sensibilidade dá para administrar. Mas um cara que não sabe beijar? Acho que não. Pelo menos sei por que ele ainda está solteiro...

* * *

><p><strong>James... Descartado. Finalmente.<strong>

**Vamos ver quem vai ser o próximo maluco a cair nas redes da Bella (:**

**Beijos e até sexta que vem e... Nanny, cale a boca, amore mio!**

_Nanny: Okay, anotado ¬¬'_


	7. Vá mostrar sua virilidade em outro lugar

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

**Vai mostrar a sua virilidade em outro lugar**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"_Ela jamais havia sentido tamanha excitação. Enquanto ele apertava o seu peito forte e inebriado contra o dela, seus mamilos endureceram. A moça percebeu que não queria mais esperar. Estava pronta e molhada. Jogou sua calcinha branca para o lado e subiu em cima do parceiro. Com uma única e profunda estocada, ele a preencheu com sua virilidade."_

É difícil me concentrar em onde devo colocar as vírgulas quando meu trabalho me lembra de onde outras coisas deviam ter sido colocadas. Apesar da semana que passei, a ideia de sexo me parece completamente vulgar. Primeiro foi o verme do James na quinta, depois o super verme na sexta. Um pouco de café vai me manter concentrada.

Manobro em meio ao labirinto de cubículos até chegar à cozinha suja e abrir o guarda-louças para pegar a minha... Minha caneca sumiu.

Tenho que checar no lava-louças, uma cartada desesperada de último minuto, pois sei que a minha caneca não está lá; minha técnica de lavagem de louça se resume, ocasionalmente, a enxaguá-la dentro da pia.

Onde é que está a máquina de lava-louça?

A-há!

Não. Não. Não! Minha caneca não está lá.

Por que alguém iria pegá-la? Na verdade, a caneca pertence a Alice, que ainda não notou o seu desaparecimento e, por isso, teoricamente, ela é minha. Traz estampado o desenho de um urso polar bem fofo. É minha, minha, minha, e um ladrão no escritório a roubou. Talvez, assim que a encontrar, eu devesse adicionar um laxante. Dessa maneira, descobriria quem poderia cometer um ato tão vil, pela quantidade de idas que uma determinada pessoa fizesse ao banheiro. Agora tenho que pegar a caneca de alguém. Realmente, mas _realmente _odeio quando isso acontece.

- Bom dia, Bella. – diz Julie, a outra revisora da _Amor Verdadeiro. _Embora seja bastante séria, ela é uma das únicas revisoras que eu não odeio; é uma das tietes de Jessica.

- Bom dia, Julie. Como vai você?

- Bem, e você?

- Bem, bem.

- Bella, queria falar sobre uma coisa com você. – seus braços estão cruzados em frente ao peito, inchando seu blazer preto.

E então fico esperando. "Você coloca letra maiúscula depois de dois-pontos?". Ou ainda melhor (já que isso irá requerer a minha opinião profissional e com isso reforçar a noção de que eu tenho uma): "Você prefere um travessão ou um hífen?". No entanto, ela me fala outra coisa:

- Será que eu poderia te apresentar ao meu irmão?

- Hã? O seu irmão?

- Sim, acho que você é o tipo dele.

Não sei exatamente como ela chegou a essa decisão, já que nem mesmo eu sei qual é o meu tipo. Mas ela acena positivamente e por isso pergunto:

- Qual é o meu tipo, exatamente?

- Baixa estatura, cabelo ondulado, bonitinha, extrovertida, inteligente. – e pensar que eu sempre tive tanta dificuldade para definir a mim mesma em questionários de revistas femininas.

- Como posso saber se ele é o meu tipo?

Será que isso significa que o meu tipo é baixo e tem cabelo enrolado? Ou é magro e esquelético como a Julie? – supondo, é claro, que seu irmão seja parecido com ela. A esta altura fico extremamente esperançosa; se minha colega é capaz de definir o meu tipo, isso com certeza permitirá que eu poupe bastante tempo no futuro, evitando que saia com rapazes que não têm nada a ver.

- Você não acha que o meu irmão Mike seria o seu tipo? – pergunta ela, ofendida. – Ele é um ótimo sujeito.

Dica de revista de moda número três: fique longe de homens que são descritos como ótimos. "Ele é um ótimo sujeito" é o equivalente masculino de "Ela tem muita personalidade".

Tanto quanto estava considerando antes (virtualmente nada, devido ao fato de nunca ter sabido que Julie tinha um irmão – na verdade, sempre me surpreendo quando uma pessoa que conheço há algum tempo demonstra subitamente que possui uma _vida_, e esta reação provavelmente brota do fato de eu passar muito tempo da minha revisando algum texto), as chances de que eu venha a sair com o irmão baixo, de cabelo encaracolado, magricela e cheio de personalidade de Julie encolheu-se quase à inexistência.

- Na verdade – digo a Julie. – comecei a sair com alguém.

Mentirosa, mentirosa...

É hora da minha segunda xícara. A hora do cafezinho me lembra a pausa para descanso, só que não há sujeitos bonitos no trabalho para fingir que os ignoro. Não há nenhum gato de verdade no trabalho. Dos duzentos funcionários da Cupid, cento e setenta e sete são mulheres. Trinta e cinco dessas mulheres estão grávidas. Aulas semanais do método Lamaze* são dadas no terceiro andar.

*_O método, desenvolvido pelo obstetra francês Fernand Lamaze, tem como objetivo manter a mãe relaxada e focada na respiração._

Infelizmente, essa proporção patética de homens para mulheres resulta num baixo potencial para que se faça amizades com o sexo masculino. Desse modo, de que outra maneira eu posso fazer novos amigos para que eles me apresentem aos seu colegas? Não é como se eu pudesse saracotear para um sujeito num bar e perguntar: "Ei, quer ser meu amigo?". Edward poderia de fato ser um excelente amigo, mas não o vejo desde aquele fiasco no cinema. Achei que talvez ele pudesse estar no Orgasmo na sexta-feira, mas não, provavelmente devia estar brincando com a sua bonequinha loura.

Sexta-feira à noite...

Em vez de falar com Edward, tive que passar a noite inteira evitando Er-irc. Acabou que ele não faz parte de realeza nenhuma, é apenas um europeu com um monte de dinheiro. Rosalie não ficou impressionada. Insistiu que o ignorássemos, o que o deixou maluco e, por isso, ele ficou nos mandando várias doses de vodca, que Rose ficou recusando e eu bebendo. Bem, alguém tinha que fazê-lo. Obviamente, a indiferença de Rose deixou Er-irc doente de amor, mais uma vez provando a teoria da raposa, como se vê na dica de revista de moda número quatro: os homens a querem mais quando você não os quer. (Essa regra é diferente da número dois, na qual você deve ficar indiferente para poder laçar o seu homem; a número quatro a avisa da possibilidade de que a frieza exagerada de sua parte pode leva-la a ter caçadores em potencial à espreita).

Peguemos James, por exemplo. Só saímos uma vez, há seis dias, e ele já ligou sete vezes. Desligou o telefone quatro vezes e deixou três mensagens na minha secretária.

Sábado: "Oi, amor (amor? Será que não estamos sendo íntimos demais aqui?). É o James. Ligue para mim. Ligue para mim".

Domingo: "Oi, querida (querida? Quantos anos eu tenho, mais de quarenta?). Sou eu. Só estou ligando para saber como foi o seu fim de semana. Ligue de volta. Ligue de volta".

Terça: "Oi, sexy (ser chamada de sexy é bom, mas por ele? Ahn...). Quer ver um filme neste fim de semana? Ligue-me assim que puder. Ligue-me assim que puder".

Sei que deveria ser uma garota superior e ligar de volta para lhe dizer que não estou interessada, mas o problema é que terei que ouvi-lo... duas vezes. No entanto, se o ignorar o suficiente, ele acabará desistindo.

Graças a Deus que existe o identificador de chamadas.

Bem, pelo menos ele não estava no Orgasmo. Depois de seis rodadas de cortesia enviadas por Er-irc, poderia ter deixado escapar, no meu estado de espírito nebuloso, que o achava um verme. Ou teria ido para a casa com ele. Estou falando de James. Não de Er-irc. Embora, no estado em que estou, quem sabe?

Avistei um gato de cabelo louro e descolorado, definitivamente um namorado em potencial, ou pelo menos um tipo que dá para encarar tranquilamente. Ele estava usando óculos escuros nova-iorquinos com aros e um daqueles pulôveres para esquiar que trazem uma faixa bege atravessando o peito – que ainda são sexy apesar de parecerem ter sido fabricados em 1996. Estava sentado num banco do bar com dois outros sujeitos e resolvi experimentar poderes telepáticos olhe-para-cá-imediatamente, na chance remota de que pudesse funcionar.

Como eu disse, era uma possibilidade remota.

Mais ou menos às duas, Rose e eu decidimos desistir da noite e voltamos para casa. Seu Bora estava mais uma vez na minha garagem, já que moro tão perto. Conversamos em voz alta enquanto seguíamos pela calçada na direção do meu apartamento. Depois que já estávamos andando há cerca de três minutos, notei um sujeito vestido de jaqueta e calça jeans à espreita, mais ou menos um quarteirão atrás de nós.

- ... sei que Er-irc é bonito – dizia Rose. –, mas eu mal conseguia entender uma palavra do que ele dizia. Talvez, se pudesse me tornar uma princesa, ou pelo menos uma herdeira de alguma coisa, mas...

Um quarteirão depois, o sujeito ainda estava no nosso encalço.

- Rose – sussurrei. –, tem um cara nos seguindo e isso está me deixando assustada. Quando chegarmos à esquina, vamos atravessar para o outro lado da rua.

- Será que é o James?

- Não, ele fica mais atrás de mim por telefone, não fisicamente. Não sei quem é aquele sujeito.

Pude ver que seu rosto estava ficando pálido mesmo sob aquela base muito bem passada. Atravessamos.

- Ok, agora vamos fingir que estamos amarrando os sapatos.

- Não temos cadarço. – sussurrou ela. É verdade, pensei, olhando para os meus saltos. Por que eu não estava usando sapatos com cadarços? Por que, por quê?

Estávamos preocupadas com os saltos das nossas botas.

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito, nove, dez.

Imaginava que quando chegássemos ao dez ele já teria sumido. Mas não, estava atravessando a rua.

- Merda. – cochichou Rose. Ela seguiu para o prédio mais próximo. – Vamos fingir que moramos aqui. – disse da boca para fora. – Não consigo correr usando isso aqui.

Andamos o mais rápido que nossas botas permitiam, com o som dos saltos batendo na calçada. Quando alcançamos o pavimento branco, Rosalie abriu a porta de vidro e entrou. Peguei no fone do porteiro eletrônico, lutando para decidir que número deveria discar.

- Disque alguma coisa! – sibilou Rosalie. Disquei um-dois-três-quatro-cinco, na esperança de que alguém legal usasse a minha velha senha do Hotmail. – Ele vai se aproximar a qualquer instante. – queixou-se minha amiga.

- Por que não está atendendo? Por favor, atenda!

De repente, o caçador passou pela porta. Olhou para dentro e depois continuou a seguir pela rua.

- Isso foi uma maluquice... – disse Rosalie enquanto contemplava a escuridão vazia.

Vazia por um segundo, pois, subitamente, o super verme reapareceu na nossa frente, desta vez com seu jeans desbotado na altura dos joelhos, segurando o que suponho ser sua virilidade.

- Dá para acreditar? – gritou Rosalie.

Girei rapidamente a minha cabeça e peguei no fone novamente. Desta vez experimentei a senha da minha secretária eletrônica: cinco-quatro-três-dois-um. Eu sei, eu sei. Não primo pela originalidade.

Triiim, triiim.

- Não olhe! Não olhe! – sussurrou Rosalie freneticamente, mas pude ver seu reflexo na porta interna, e ele estava simplesmente... gozando.

Triiim, triiim.

- Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo. – cochichei. – Temos que fazer alguma coisa.

De repente, ele _acabou_, levantou as calças e seguiu em frente.

- Alôôôô? – disse uma voz muito grogue, de quem parecia estar bastante aborrecido, da boa gente que vivia na minha secretária eletrônica. Desliguei.

- Hã... – murmurei, apontando para o presente que ele havia nos deixado na forma de uma massa branca e disforme na calçada.

- Acho que vou vomitar. – disse Rose.

Ficamos de olho até que vimos um casal aparentemente inofensivo passando e corremos histericamente pela rua para implorarmos que fossem até em casa conosco.

Rose dormiu no meu sofá, pois estava muito apavorada para dirigir sozinha.

- E se aquele verme se enfiar no meu carro e me atacar enquanto eu estiver dirigindo? E aí? – ela estava vendo muito filme.

Acordamos Jasper e Alice, forçando Jazz a olhar pela janela para se certificar de que ele não estava lá.

- Vocês duas não deviam ter vindo a pé sozinhas para cá. – criticou Jasper.

- Então a culpa é nossa? – perguntei. – O fato de o cara ser um tarado é culpa nossa?

Jasper encolheu os ombros.

- Só quis dizer que vocês deviam ter sido mais cautelosas. Vocês, pelo menos, deram uma boa olhada?

- Não seja nojento! Não queria ficar olhando para aquilo.

- Estou falando do rosto dele. – ele rolou os olhos. – Sabe, para identifica-lo.

- Oh, não mesmo.

- Talvez eu devesse sair com alguma espécie de arma. – disse Rosalie. – Como um bastão. Ou um revólver. Algo capaz de afugentar o sujeito.

- Você está achando que estamos no Texas? – comentei. – Não podemos sair por aí atirando nas pessoas.

- Vocês deviam ir lá fora e dizer que para o sujeito que queria se casar, que estão em busca de um compromisso sério. Isso sempre acaba afastando-os. – respondeu Allie, enquanto dava um sorriso sarcástico para seu namorado.

Todos a ignoramos.

- Vocês pelo menos se lembram o que ele estava usando? – perguntou Jasper.

- Sim, uma jaqueta e uma calça jeans. – disse Rosalie. – Dá para acreditar? Não se deve usar uma jaqueta e uma calça jeans combinando. Que gafe.

Aí foi a vez de todos _a _ignorarmos. Até que ela teve uma ideia decente – fazer um curso de defesa pessoal. Por isso, ontem, no trabalho, eu passei metade do dia na Internet pesquisando as nossas opções. Parece que a maior parte das turmas é formada por mulheres e todas têm como professores especialistas em artes marciais do sexo masculino. Poderia aprender todos os tipos de golpes bacanas, tipo como chutar um cara num lugar que doesse e arrancar seus olhos, sem ofender o mestre.

Pelo fato de ter passado grande parte do dia ontem surfando na net, rendi muito menos do que deveria no trabalho. É realmente difícil manter a concentração. Comecei a ver vírgulas durante o sono, como acontece quando você joga muito Tetris e começa a inserir mentalmente o seu lápis no espaço entre o quadro de avisos e a parede. Hoje vou passar o almoço trabalhando para compensar no original desta semana, _Pelo Amor de um Caubói._

Dou uma mordida no meu sanduíche e continuo a ler.

"_A sensação fez com que o moço gritasse. Ele baixou a cabeça e suas mãos escorregaram sobre os mamilos salientes da parceira. Nunca desejou uma mulher como desejava Julie. Ele então agarrou os quadris da moça, enquanto suas pernas longas e macias envolviam firmemente pela cintura e o traziam para dentro das profundezas da sua umidade quente. Ela era apertada e macia. A cada afago, suas estocadas ficavam mais duras, profundas, rápidas e a faziam gemer mais. Ele já não ligava para o que a sua família havia dito. Agora que tinha esta mulher, sabia que jamais poderia perdê-la"._

- Oh, Ronan! – grito em meio a lábios pegajosos que haviam se colado parcialmente aos meus dentes com manteiga de amendoim, enquanto Julie afunda suas unhas nas costas macias do seu amante. Continuo a ler.

"_Ele deixou uma das mãos nos seus seios macios e maleáveis e usou a outra para puxar a cabeça da moça em sua direção. Apertou seus lábios contra os dela e usou sua língua para penetrar na boca macia da beldade. A cada movimento, ele a enchia e a penetrava cada vez mais, unindo-os, fazendo com que se aproximassem aos poucos de uma verdadeira onda de prazer..."_

O barulho do telefone tocando me interrompe. Epa, me esqueci de revisar. Mas que consegue prestar atenção em camisinhas (epa, outra vez, ato falho freudiano – quis dizer vírgulas) quando está ficando tão quente aqui dentro? Mais uma vez, Julie não está prestando atenção nas camisinhas. Por sorte, ela toma pílula.

- Isabella falando. – respondo.

- Querida, sou eu. – será que eu sou querida? O "eu" é James Gradinger. Como foi que ele conseguiu esse número?

- Oi, James. – digo no meu tom mais estou-muito-ocupada-por-isso-vou-ter-que-desligar. – Como vai você?

- Bem, bem. E você? Anda ocupada?

- Sim, bastante. Desculpe não ter ligado de volta. Você sabe, trabalho.

- Pois é, desde a grande caminhada da semana passada, ando cheio de emergências no meu consultório.

- Que grande caminhada?

- Umas mulheres se puseram em marcha à noite porque não se sentem seguras depois que escurece ou algo parecido. Uma dessas bobagens feministas.

É oficial. Eu o odeio.

- De fato, estou atrás de um bom curso de defesa pessoal.

- Você está falando de caratê?

- Não, de defesa pessoal.

- Basta chutar as bolas do sujeito que ele para de te perturbar.

Isso é algo que eu devia praticar com você, garotão.

- De qualquer maneira, estava me perguntando se você gostaria de ir ao cinema hoje à noite.

- Desculpe, James. Vou ficar presa aqui até tarde. Não tenho a menor ideia de quando vou sair.

- Não tem problema. Eu espero você. Não precisamos ir ao cinema. Podemos fazer outra coisa.

- Eu realmente não quero te fazer esperar. Hoje não é uma boa noite. – o que mais você tem em mente, cara?

- Ok. Então vamos fazer alguma coisa amanhã.

Esse cara é como uma infecção que não cicatriza!

- Não creio que seja uma boa ideia, James. Na verdade, ainda estou envolvida com alguém. – não acredito que acabei de usar o cara-de-bunda como desculpa. Pelo menos Jake ainda serve para alguma coisa.

- Você não falou de ninguém antes.

- Eu sei, desculpe. Estava envolvida com alguém antes de me mudar para cá e ainda não consegui esquecê-lo. – bem, essa é a parte verdadeira. Não estou mentindo. Não é algo que eu admitiria se tivesse gostado de James, mas deixa para lá. Soa muito melhor do que dizer "não é com você, é comigo".

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele devia ter se mudado para cá comigo, mas não deu certo.

- Ok, não tem problema. Eu entendo. Ligue para mim se mudar de ideia.

- Com certeza. – Com certeza que _não. _Sei que, provavelmente, estou partindo o seu coração, mas o que mais posso fazer? Dica de revista de moda número cinco: é melhor ser cruel desde o começo do que enganar as pessoas.

- Então, Bella, já que você não vai mais sair comigo, será que tem alguma amiga que possa me apresentar?

Cheguei a uma conclusão: todos os homens são babacas. Especialmente aqueles com quem eu saio.

Mas nem mesmo este babaca se compara a Jacob.

Jacob deveria ter se mudado para Boston comigo. Eu havia concluído um ano do mestrado e ele havia finalmente terminado o curso universitário. Não que seja estúpido ou coisa parecida. Ele parou de estudar durante um ano depois que terminou o ensino médio e depois fez quatro matérias em vez de cinco por semestre para poder se envolver com política estudantil. Esse garoto era tão egocêntrico, meu Deus!

Como quando costumava pegar marshmallows a mais da caixa para colocar na sua tigela. Ele nunca se ateve ao conceito de que mais marshmallows para ele significava menos para mim.

Ou quando me sentei ao seu lado no consultório do dentista durante três horas quando ele tinha uma cárie, pois sei o quanto ele detesta estar lá. ("Eles têm prazer com a minha dor", costumava dizer). Mas quando tinha medo de que a camisinha arrebentasse, fobia precursora do tratamento que fiz para tomar pílula, será que ele se ofereceu para ir ao ginecologista comigo? Nem pensar. Tive que arrastar Angie.

E agora que estamos falando sobre o egocentrismo opressivo de Jacob, permita-me descrever o fiasco de Boston, imagine só:

Seu namorado de longa data começa a fazer um mestrado de filosofia na Universidade de Boston. Ele te diz que a cidade tem milhões de oportunidades, ótimos empregos, pessoas maravilhosas e te pede para acompanha-lo. Você concorda com a mudança, não por causa das oportunidades ou dos empregos, mas pelas pessoas, isto é, ele.

Você desiste do seu próprio mestrado – estava ficando desiludida com o mundo acadêmico de qualquer maneira, você convence a si mesma. Concorda em ter o seu próprio apartamento, pois é capaz de perceber que ele ainda não está "pronto". Concorda apesar dos avisos da sua mãe de que não deveria seguir um garoto pelo país sem um anel no dedo. Você acha que sua mãe está sendo ridícula – afinal, você tem apenas 23 anos e é jovem demais para se casar. Por isso sai à cata de trabalhos na área editorial, pois havia sido revisora no jornal do colégio e sabe que não quer entrar numa academia, nem se tornar uma professora e nem está muito certa do que pode fazer com seu diploma em literatura inglesa.

A Cupid te oferece um emprego que vem com todos os benefícios e um curso intensivo de revisão que dura duas semanas. Você sabe que corrigir erros de gramática não é o tipo de coisa que quer fazer na sua vida, mas como a única coisa que acha que vale a pena fazer no momento é estar com Jake, acaba aceitando o emprego. Por isso liga para a sua antiga colega de ginásio, Rosalie, que a apresenta para Alice. Você assina um contrato de aluguel e o seu namorado ainda está procurando um lugar para morar. E procurando.

Até que um dia, enquanto está colocando seus livros em caixas de papelão da loja de bebidas, o assim chamado amor da sua vida toca a campainha. Que delicado, você pensa. Ele trouxe o jantar, macarrão tailandês e pastel chinês. Mas também trouxe uma passagem aérea. _Uma _passagem aérea. A passagem _dele. _Sua passagem para a Tailândia.

Ele diz que precisa se encontrar e adiou seu mestrado para o próximo semestre. Você se pergunta em que momento ele se perdeu, mas não se atreve a indagar-lhe. O sujeito percorre as suas costas com a mão e diz que você ficará bem sem ele, que serão apenas alguns meses. Você começa a chorar e pergunta como ele teve a coragem de fazer aquilo com você, no que o sujeito diz que aquilo não tem nada a ver com você. Esse é o ponto.

Até que uma coisa lhe vem à cabeça: você irá também. Já faz anos que não dá um tempo para si mesma e, com certeza, está merecendo férias. Você vai fazer um empréstimo. Aprenderá até a comer de palitinhos. Mas ele não te olha mais; só enxerga o que está além, uma reprodução do _Beijo, _de Francesco Hayex, pendurada na parede. A reprodução que ele te deu no seu aniversário. As cores rubras e cinzentas da pintura do período romântico que mostra um herói tipo Robin Hood, combinando com o seu edredom, de um tempo em que você achava que o fato de ele ter escolhido uma pintura tão romântica, que mostrava um herói beijando galantemente uma mulher, em vez de qualquer outro quadro que ele poderia ter comprado, significa alguma coisa.

"Isso é algo que tenho que fazer sozinho", diz ele. Você se encolhe. De repente, começa a chorar novamente e ele beija o seu rosto. As mãos do mancebo estão por baixo da sua camisa, e de algum modo você se vê na cama com ele, muito embora ache que possa vir a odiá-lo.

Até que percebe que o está ajudando a comprar mochilas, sacos de dormir e guias turísticos, enquanto tenta sorrir e lhe dar apoio, ao mesmo tempo que ele te beija por estar na fila da caixa registradora. E então, na noite que antecede a sua mudança, enquanto ele te ajuda a terminar de embalar as coisas e você está sentada em cima de uma mochila entupida de sapatos, seu parceiro diz: "Temos que falar sobre uma coisa". De repente, você quer que ele pare de falar, cale a boca e _feche a matraca_, mas ele insiste em dizer que quer que você veja outras pessoas durante a sua ausência.

Tradução: ele quer trepar com tailandesas.

"Estamos nos separando?", você pergunta, mas ele insiste que não, que apenas irá sair com outras pessoas, enquanto sua cabeça se pergunta o que seu amado fará se você disser não. Mas você não diz não, não fala mais nada.

Na manhã seguinte, você se despede e pede para ele mandar e-mails.

A parte mais irônica da minha vida no momento é a justaposição da minha vida amorosa com as vidas amorosas dos meus _alter egos, _minhas heroínas. Todas elas encontraram as suas almas gêmeas. Cadê o meu amor para a eternidade? Onde está o meu príncipe encantado? Onde foi parar o meu herói incrivelmente lindo, brilhante, forte e romântico?

Não é Jacob. Ele está muito ocupado trepando com a Tailândia. E, possivelmente, com a Holanda também.

Também não é James. Heróis têm que saber beijar bem.

Chega! Vamos voltar a Ronan e Julie.

Meu protetor de tela surge e três homens lindos com os peitos à mostra usando chapéus de caubóis sorriem de um jeito demoníaco. Amorosamente. Veja esses tórax nus e sem pelos! Por onde eles andaram durante toda a minha vida?

Preciso de um homem que seja forte. Um homem que tenha cheiro de suor*. Um homem que mataria alguém caso fosse necessário. Não que eu quisesse que ele fizesse isso, é claro, mas um homem que o faria se não houvesse outra opção seria um algo a mais.

*_Eca._

É disso que preciso agora. Uma experiência com um herói duro que nem pedra. Com braços iguais aos do He-Man. Pernas de um pedaço de mau caminho. Um macho na verdadeira acepção da palavra. Chega dessa bobagem filosófica. E nada de sair com sujeitos cujos nomes comecem com a letra J.

Agora, onde posso encontrar esse macho jovem e saudável? Numa obra? Num rodeio? Na estação? O que foi que James mencionou? Caratê? De repente, vejo tudo de forma tão clara quanto água filtrada. Esqueça a defesa pessoal! Vou me matricular numa turma de artes marciais; pelo menos James terá sido bom para algo além de abastecer uma coluna de revista do estilo "Isso aconteceu comigo".

Procurei por "Boston" e "artes marciais" na Internet. Quatorze resultados. Caratê, judô, tae kwon do. Soa meio parecido com Tae Bo*, algo que já experimentei. Ok, não experimentei de fato; apenas comprei o vídeo. Tá bom, aluguei a fita. Tanto faz.

*_Kickboxing com aeróbica que desenvolve a coordenação motora e a agilidade._

Dez deuses musculosos e morenos usando uniformes brancos e exuberantes brotam na minha tela, dando golpes perfeitos, enquanto um aviso luminoso dizendo _Apenas US$ 500 _aparece no console. Apenas US$ 500? Excelente! É claro, isso não inclui a roupa, o custo de cada faixa enquanto você segue adiante, a tarifa por nível para que possa alcançar essas faixas superiores, sem mencionar os tijolos que você acaba quebrando ou o café com leite que é necessário depois de cada lição.

Entretanto, terei como:

1. Conhecer homens muito quentes.

2. Aprender como me proteger para que homens vestido com roupas que são atentados à moda não possam me usar como objeto sexual nas esquinas da vida (a não ser que eu queira ser usada como objeto sexual numa determinada esquina).

3. Conseguir um corpo sensacional que será muito, mas muito melhor do que o corpo da vagabunda holandesa de Jacob – e se Jake um dia voltar, irei sacaneá-lo.

.

Assim que sair do trabalho, vou me matricular na academia.

"Queremos você!" – a tela brilha. E eu acho que quero vocês. Todos vocês.

- Como foi o seu almoço? – pergunta Jessica com sua voz nasalada. Ela surge de trás da divisória do seu cubículo, interrompendo o movimento hipnótico da minha cabeça.

- Ah, foi bom. Obrigada.

Seus olhos caíram sobre a minha mesa, bem na direção da caneca que peguei emprestada.

- Então foi você que roubou a minha caneca hoje de manhã! Estava me perguntando quem tinha sido a criminosa. Não me importo que você a pegue emprestada, mas, da próxima vez, por favor, peça.

A caneca de Jessica? Que pentelha.


	8. Mais Carne

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Sete<strong>

**Mais Carne**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Ok, não fui na quarta-feira depois do trabalho, mas não foi por preguiça, juro. Foi porque agora eu jogo de um jeito diferente com a vida: penso na frente. Em vez de seguir atropelando como normalmente faria, eu ligo primeiro para marcar um encontro. Está vendo como posso ser organizada quando ponho minha cabeça para funcionar? O professor, Mestre Nan-Chu, me disse para ir no sábado de manhã às onze para uma aula teste. Uau, uma aula grátis! Espera um minuto – por que eu preciso de uma aula teste? E se ele não gostar de mim? Será que pode me recusar?

Amanhã é sábado, por isso não posso voltar tarde para casa. Não muito tarde.

Se tenho que estar na academia de tae kwon do às onze, então terei que sair de casa às 10:30, o que significa que precisarei acordar às dez. Espera – provavelmente terei que comer antes de ir. É recomendável esperar pelo menos uma hora depois de comer antes de nadar; a mesma coisa deve valer para artes marciais. Ok, tenho que terminar de comer às 9:45, o que significa que tenho que começar a comer às 9:30 e, por isso, acordar às 9:15. Talvez às 9:25, considerando que não faz sentido tomar banho se vou ficar toda suada.

Mas não vamos botar a carroça na frente dos burros. Hoje à noite vou para o Orgasmo com Rosalie. Assim que ela chegar aqui, é claro. Fiquei esperando uma eternidade no saguão, sacudindo-me com minhas botas novas, que estou usando debaixo da calça porque, embora ninguém consiga vê-las, fazem com que eu me sinta bem sexy.

Até que, finalmente, um BMW para cantando pneu na pista circular. A motorista tem dentes brilhantes que parecem saídos de um comercial de pasta de dente, cabelos negros, longos e lisos, e acenando freneticamente ao seu lado está Rosalie. Abro a porta do automóvel e sento no banco de trás.

Rosalie nos apresenta, olhando para mim pelo espelho retrovisor.

- Bella, esta é Heidi.

Heidi? Será uma atriz pornô?

- Oi, Heidi, prazer em conhecê-la.

O braço da moça se levanta levemente como se fizesse um cumprimento. Suas unhas são _tão _falsas e eu também não estou muito certa da expansão do seu peito. Aposto que ela tem um aperto de mão desprezível e que seu pulso é do tamanho de um palito. Meu pai sempre diz que você pode julgar uma pessoa pelo seu aperto de mão.

- Como é que você conheceu Rose, Heidi?

- No colégio.

Suponho que não tenha sido na faculdade. Ela tem a palavra puta escrita por toda a sua compleição provocante.

- Ginásio?

- Não, colegial. – sua voz é baixa e rangente.

- Heidi mora perto da esquina da minha casa. – diz Rosalie, tentando compensar a falta de habilidade que a vizinha tem para a conversa. Não que ela seja muito melhor nisso.

- Legal. – pausa. Agora é hora de você me fazer uma pergunta, Heidi, querida.

Silêncio.

Tudo bem, minha vez novamente.

- O que você faz em Boston?

- Moro aqui.

Sim, posso imaginar, sua imbecil. Queria saber se você tem um emprego ou frequenta uma escola, mas agora imagino que fique todo dia sentada sobre esse traseiro esquelético, lixando as unhas falsas, exceto quando resolve encontrar as amigas para almoçar folhas de aipo.

Desde o episódio do sujeito que ficou à nossa espreita, Rosalie se recusa a ir a pé para qualquer lugar.

- Onde vamos estacionar? – lanço a pergunta para ouvidos aparentemente surdos. – Estacionar? Alô? Carro? Alguém?

Rosalie se vira para me encarar.

- Heidi estaciona no corpo de bombeiros.

- No corpo de bombeiros! Quem você conhece no corpo de bombeiros?

Não houve resposta.

- Seu pai é bombeiro?

- Não, é cirurgião.

Bem, com _licença. _Pelo menos sei como deduzir uma resposta: implica uma linhagem de servidores públicos.

- Então isso quer dizer que você é bombeira? - ainda não entendo por que tendo a insistir.

- Não, eu sou dentista.

Com certeza por essa eu não esperava. Aparentemente ela não é uma vagabunda - só uma filha-da-mãe. Na verdade, isso até faz um certo sentido, já que é tã doloroso ficar perto dela.

O corpo de bombeiros fica logo atrás do Orgasmo. Seis homens, que suponho serem bombeiros (que suposição brilhante, eu sei), estão fumando na esquina. Há algo muito errado com este quadro; quer dizer, bombeiros não deviam fumar, certo? Heidi estaciona numa vaga atrás de um caminhão e desliga o motor.

- Joga um charme para o Garrett, ok?

Garrett? Que Garrett?

Heidi sai do carro e eu percebo que a descrição da pasta de dente é muito mais precisa; ela de fato se parece com um tubo de Colgate - um tubo usado. Como quando eu enrolo a parte de baixo para empurrar o resto para o topo. Bem, não faço exatamente assim. Eu torço e espremo para conseguir extrair as últimas porções de pasta. Alice é que enrola. De qualquer maneira, qualquer pasta de dente que aida resta no corpo de Heidi já foi espremida para cima e agora se acumulou na forma de seios. _Definitivamente _estou pensando em implantes de silicone. Implantes, aliás, muito vistosos.

Pensando bem, o nariz dela também me parece um tanto vistoso.

Um homem de baixa estatura e com o corpo bem trabalhado vem andando em nossa direção.

- Oi, Garrett. - Heidi acaricia o braço do sujeito. - Sentiu a minha falta?

- Amor da minha vida! Achava que você tinha se esquecido de mim.

- Esquecer de você? Impossível. - ela beija Garrett... olha só isso... nos lábios.

Será que ele é um namorado? Um Romeu servidor público?

- Lembra-se de mim, Garrett? - pergunta Rosalie com a voz falsamente amuada.

- É claro que me lembro de você! Como alguém poderia esquecer um rosto tão lindo? - e então a beija, também nos lábios.

Será que tenho que beijá-lo também?

- Oi, rapazes! - grita Heidi para os outros bombeiros, me salvando.

Todos aqueles grandalhões a cumprimentam de longe. Garrett, que com certeza tem a mesma idade do meu pai, pisa no seu cigarro e pergunta:

- Estão aqui para nos divertir?

- Hoje à noite não, querido. - responde Heidi. - Estamos indo para o Orgasmo.

- Precisam de alguma ajuda? - pergunta ele. Ei, isso realmente vale uma vaga para o carro?

- Noutra hora. Suponho que não haja problema se estacionarmos aqui. - Heidi não pergunta. Apenas informa.

- Quem poderia dizer não para três gatas como vocês?

- Obrigada, estou realmente muito grata. - ela o beija novamente. Nos lábios.

Rosalie o beija novamente. Nos lábios.

Eu aceno de longe.

.

A garçonete me dá um alô; aparentemente ganhei status de frequentadora do local. Mas é Heidi, no entanto, que sabe o seu nome e arruma uma mesa perto do bar. De acordo com os olhares incomodados de duas garotas que usavam couro sintético, aquele lugar parecia ser disputado. Heidi e Rosalie pegaram as cadeiras de frente para o bar, deixando-me virada na direção da janela. A não ser que os sujeitos que frequentam o bar tenham fetiches por costas femininas, posso muito bem passar como uma mulher invisível.

A garçonete vitaminada vem até a nossa mesa.

- O que eu posso trazer para vocês, garotas?

- Um Manhattan. – diz Heidi.

Realmente quero perguntar o que é um Manhattan, mas sei que parecerá uma pergunta estúpida.

- Quero o mesmo. – diz Rose.

- Para mim também, por favor. – Ok, eu sou uma maria-vai-com-as-outras. Mas Heidi parece ser o tipo de garota que sabe o que pedir em lugares como o Orgasmo.

- Não acredito! – grita Rose. – Acho que acabei de ver Irina Powell. Não, não pode ser. Passei por ela na semana passada na Saks e sua aparência era péssima. Tinha olheiras do tamanho de sacolas de compras...

Concentro-me nos seus olhos, que vagueiam sem parar por todo o ambiente. É como se Rosalie e Heidi fossem atrizes de teatro instruídas para encarar a plateia em vez de olhar uma para a outra.

A garçonete coloca três drinques vermelhos e chiques servidos em copos de martíni na nossa mesa.

- Saúde. – dizemos as três ao brindarmos.

Humm. Muito bom. Bastante alcoólico. Pelo menos você presta para alguma coisa, Tiffany. Debbie. Heidi. Tanto faz.

- Você viu o anel de Kate? – pergunta Rosalie enquanto anota alguns números no seu caderno de calorias.

Heidi passa os dedos na cabelereira.

- Você chama aquele seixo se pedra? Que embaraçoso.

Não dá para aguentar aquele discurso ridículo.

- Já volto. – digo para a dupla de fofoqueiras. Vou dar uma volta pelo bar.

Obstáculo número um: dar uma volta é uma designação incorreta. Forçar passagem com os cotovelos pelas brechas liliputianas* que separam a pele exposta das mulheres de homens muito pegajosos seria um termo mais preciso. Minha incapacidade de andar nas alturas apenas piora a situação; não consigo enxergar acima da cabeça de ninguém.

*_De Liliput, terra imaginária habitada por pessoas de minúscula estatura (Viagens de Gulliver, do inglês Swift); muito pequeno, anão, homúnculo._

Problema número dois: cada vez que forço a passagem com o cotovelo, o meu drinque espirra pela borda. Quem tomou a decisão de servir drinques nessas estúpidas taças em "V"?

Finalmente, consigo percorrer metade do bar. O final assoma à distância como se lá houvesse um pote de ouro. E se a minha alma gêmea estiver me esperando no final do bar? E se ele só ficar naquele ponto exato durante os próximos quatro minutos? Se eu não conseguir esbarrar com o sujeito nesse intervalo de tempo, o momento irá se perder para sempre e serei forçada a perambular sozinha pela Terra durante o resto da eternidade.

Oh, meu Deus, é o garoto das listras! O gatinho louro de óculos nova-iorquinos da semana passada! Ele está sentado sozinho num banco no canto e eu estou aqui, ocupada com uma velha questão matemática de undécimo grau: se eu sempre tenho que atravessar metade do caminho antes de chegar ao final, como é possível chegar ao meu destino, já que todo meio de caminho é um destino e todo destino tem um meio de caminho? Está vendo aonde eu quero chegar? Se a distância entre uma garota e o final do bar é, digamos, de seis metros, ela tem que passar pelo meio do caminho depois de percorrer três deles antes que consiga chegar ao final, mas antes tem que chegar ao meio do caminho desse trecho, que fica a mais de um metro e meio daí por diante... Meu Deus, sempre haverá um outro meio do caminho, e jamais conseguirei chegar à minha alma gêmea. Oh, moço das listras, meta adorável e inalcançável.*

*_É oficial: Tirem o Manhattan da Bellinha que ela já passou da cota diária de álcool!_

O que pode ser uma boa coisa, pois James Gradinger está, no momento, bem no meio do caminho, com o cotovelo apoiado no bar, usando uma blusa preta de gola olímpica, o que reforça a minha regra de que eu não-saio-com-caras-que-usam-camisa-de-gola-olímpica. Que tipo de homem vai à um bar vestido assim? Dou-lhe as costas e sigo na direção dos outros meios de caminho aos quais sobrevivi para chegar até aqui.

E á que estamos falando disso, por que o garoto das listras é obcecado por listras? Uma disfunção da sua infância? Talvez ele seja o tipo de sujeito que faça planos lineares para o futuro. Como eu. Não resolvi fazer um planejamento antecipado quando liguei para o Mestre NanChu? O moço das listras provavelmente já tem um plano de dez anos: Conhecer uma bela garota. Eu. Apaixonar-se por uma bela garota. Eu. Propor casam...

Uma mecha de cabelo acobreado pipoca em outro meio de caminho. Edward? Graças a Deus. Finalmente posso conversar com alguém que eu conheço, enquanto provo a todos os céticos (principalmente o próprio Edward) que eu de fato tenho amigos.

Esse Edward está sempre falando com todo mundo. Sempre fazendo uma cena. Dou cotoveladas para chegar até onde ele está. Empurrões. Cotoveladas. Empurrões. Alguém passa a mão na minha bunda.

Edward sorri quando me vê.

- Ei, Bella. – braços gentis me envolvem pela cintura.

Destino completo. A teoria matemática se provou falsa.

- Achei que tinha te visto de longe. Você está aqui sozinha? – pergunta ele.

Dou um tapinha de leve no braço dele.

- Não, não estou aqui sozinha. Rosalie está sentada ali no...

- Estou brincando. – ele toma um gole da cerveja. – Tenho certeza que você não sai sozinha toda noite. – meu amigo sorri e seus olhos verdes assumem a forma de meias-luas.

- E então, quem é a loura?

- Loura? Onde? – ele olha em volta do bar, simulando uma busca. Dou um tapinha no seu braço.

- Tânya. Aquela que parece atriz de cinema, estilo das gêmeas de Sweet Valley.

- O que é uma gêmea de Sweet Valley?

- Será que não te ensinam nada em Harvard?

- Parece que não.

- Aliás, quando é que você estuda? – perguntei. – Mais parece um Sr. Cena.

- Não sei nada sobre Sr. Cena nenhum... Só saio do meu apartamento quatro vezes por ano.

- Sim, claro. E as últimas três foram nas duas últimas semanas. – o que ele é, um _socialite _em fase de negação?

- A pergunta mais importante é a seguinte: onde _você _passou o ano todo?

- Circulando por aí. – circulando pela droga do meu apartamento.

Uma morena já topou por acaso com ele algumas vezes e Edward fica batendo na minha perna.

- Só saio quando Emm me arrasta. – explica meu amigo, aparentemente ignorando nosso contato corporal.

Hum. Ele está bem perto de mim. Será que percebe o quanto está próximo? Será que está assim colado de propósito? Você sabe quando alguém está perto de você a ponto de poder senti-lo, muito embora não o esteja tocando?

- Quem é Emm? – pergunto, depois de pigarrear.

- Meu colega de quarto. Você não o conheceu na semana passada? _Ele _é quem você devia chamar de Sr. Cena. – a morena desaparece e Edward volta a sua postura anterior de alguém que não-está-tão-colado.

- Ele é bonito?

- Bonito? Não posso dizer se outro cara é bonito.

- Bobagem. Eu posso dizer se outra garota é bonita.

- Que garota você acha bonita?

- Pode esquecer. Não vou permitir que você tenha fantasias lésbicas até me dizer, pelo menos, se esse tal Emm é solteiro. – morena? Morena? Volte aqui, morena! Volte logo de onde quer que você esteja!

- Emm! – ele chama um homem forte que usa camisa social. – Você está solteiro hoje à noite? – grita Edward acima da música.

Dou-lhe outro tapa.

- Ai. Por que você fica me batendo?

- Porque dá vontade de te bater. – Meu Deus.

- Toda vez que me bate, um pouco do conteúdo do seu drinque cai no chão... Emmett! – ele levanta o seu copo para o sujeito forte e alto que vem em nossa direção.

O solteiro-hoje-à-noite me olha da cabeça aos pés e fala arrastado.

- Oooooolá.

- Emm, Bella. Bella, Emmett.

Ele puxa a minha mão na direção dos seus lábios e a beija.

- É um prazer conhece-la. – cumprimenta, sem me largar. – Você gostaria de um drinque?

- Por que você não devolve a mão da moça e vai pegar umas doses para nós? – pergunta Edward.

- Mas a pele dela é tão macia... – ele roça os lábios na minha mão. Lábios muito macios. Mais uma vez, quem é esse sujeito?

- Esqueça, ela é zona proibida.

Zona proibida? Será que Edward gosta de mim? Será que devo fazer algum comentário? Ou deixar pra lá? Será que gosto de Edward?

Emmett dá uma mordidinha nos meus dedos e eu começo a rir. Ele solta a minha mão, sorri e volta para seja lá de onde veio.

Faço uma pergunta direta:

- Por que você está acabando com as minhas chances de me dar bem com um solteiro obviamente disponível?

- Porque Jake jamais me perdoaria se eu a deixasse sair com Emmett.

Jake? _Jake?_

_-_ Jacob?

- Só pretendia...

- O único motivo de você estar falando comigo é para se certificar de que eu vou ficar aqui sentada e esperar virginalmente pelo retorno de Jake enquanto ele come todo mundo que vê pela frente? – minha voz fica subitamente mais alta. Por que ele trouxe o assunto Jake à tona? Será que é idiota? Ou apenas um sujeito metido a besta e completamente insensível? Aqui estou eu, há pelo menos quinze minutos sem pensar em Jake, e ele tem que chegar e estragar tudo.

- Epa! Eu não tive essa intenção. Durma com quem você quiser, mas como seu amigo, e como velho amigo do seu ex, não posso em sã consciência recomendar que você vá para casa, e muito menos para o meu apartamento, com um sujeito que trepa com três garotas por semana, no mínimo, e bebe uma garrafa de vodca por dia.

- Oh. – opa.

- A não ser que você goste de _playboys _beberrões.

- Particularmente não. – dei uma fungada na minha mão beijada. Cheirava a _scotch._

- Nesse caso, você está perdoada pelo seu acesso de raiva. Pelo menos não me bateu de novo.

- Tome aqui, gostosa. – disse Emm, enquanto me passava duas doses de um líquido indefinível.

- O que é isso? – pergunto.

- Não se preocupe, minha doçura. – ele belisca minha bochecha com sua mão pegajosa. – Para a amiga gostosa de Edward. – diz ele enquanto levanta o seu copo com a outra mão.

- Sem dúvida, posso beber a isso. – olho bem nos olhos dele. O que posso dizer? Protetor, _playboy, _beberrão... apesar dos avisos de Edward, me sinto tentada... mas não muito tentada.

- Saúde. – diz Edward com um sorriso malicioso em minha direção.

Tomamos o primeiro gole daquela aguardente não identificada. Emmett levanta a segunda dose no ar e faz outro brinde:

- A uma transa. Hoje à noite.

Eu quase fico sufocada com o resíduo que queima na minha garganta.

- Quer ir pra casa comigo hoje à noite, amiga gostosa do Edward?

Faço uma pausa de um instante em falsa contemplação.

- Não.

Emmett encolhe os ombros, toma um gole e volta para o bar.

- Com base nos sons que vêm do quarto dele, acho que você tem muito a perder. – apesar da brincadeira, ele faz uma careta descontente.

- Duvido. Provavelmente, o que você escuta é ele vomitando no lixo. Ou o som do seu choro quando descobre que não pode trepar, dado o seu estado alterado.

- Tem certeza de que você não quer reconsiderar? Ele não é um mau sujeito, apesar de tudo.

- Há um minuto você era contra a ideia. Agora virou meu cafetão?

- Para que servem os amigos?

Amigos? Conceito interessante.

- Você ficaria surpreso em saber como é difícil fazer amigos do sexo masculino numa cidade nova. – confidencio. – Por algum motivo, aproximar-se de um estranho e perguntar a ele se pode trocar umas lâmpadas lhe dá uma ideia errada das minhas intenções. Será que existe algo fálico relativo a lâmpadas que ainda não entendi?

- Trata-se de um sistema de escambo... trabalhos manuais por sexo. De quantas lâmpadas estamos falando exatamente? – pergunta Edward rapidamente interessado.

- Umas duas dúzias. – talvez isso dê certo. – E também há uma estante que eu queria montar.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. – o ruivo dos olhos verdes sorri. – Você quer que eu dê uma de escravo no seu apartamento para não ganhar nada em troca?

Você pode ter o que quiser como recompensa.

- Você ganha a minha amizade para sempre. E um jantar.

- Você sabe cozinhar? O que sabe preparar?

Cozinhar? Meu Deus, não.

- Eu tenho um talento especial para pedir pizza. – respondo, já com as costas meio viradas para sair dali e voltar para onde Rose está. – E faço ótimos pedidos pelo telefone.

Tenho que me sentar. Meus pés estão em frangalhos. Por que as botas mais bonitas são sempre as mais desconfortáveis? Oh, que felicidade, tem um lugar vazio ao lado de Rosalie. Estou prestes a me sentar quando percebo que o moço das listras está no lugar de Heidi.

- Voltei. – afirmo. Ele é bonito. Seu cabelo louro lhe dá um visual de cantor de _boy band, _mas seus óculos escuros acrescentam alguns anos de idade.

- Onde você estava? – pergunta Rosalie. – Venha se sentar.

- Estava conversando com Edward.

- Edward? Ele está aqui? Onde?

Aponto para o canto.

- Com quem ele está? – pergunta ela.

- Um cara. Emmett.

- Emmett McCarty?

- Não sei.

- Alto? Bonitão? Com covinhas?

- Sim.

- Bêbado?

- Isso mesmo.

- Aquele cara está sempre bêbado. – observa o moço das listras.

Rosalie olha em sua direção e depois se volta para mim.

- Já volto. – diz ela, o que traduzido quer dizer: vou sumir durante o resto da noite, por isso espero que vocês dois tenham algo para conversar. – Heidi não quer que percamos a mesa, por isso não saia daqui.

Ir a alguma parte? Ela está brincando?

- Oi, eu sou Bella. – não é um ótimo ponto de partida, mas já é um começo.

- Riley. – apresenta-se o garoto, estendendo a mão. Eu a aperto. O aperto é firme. Personalidade forte. Papai iria aprovar.

- Fale-me sobre você, Riley. – uma coragem branda se instala.

- Sou escritor. – ele segura seu drinque.

Nossa. Isso obviamente é o destino.

- Sou revisora. – nossos olhos se encontram acima das palavras não ditas e não editadas entre nós. – O que você está escrevendo?

- Um romance.

- É seu primeiro?

- Sim.

- Sobre o quê?

- Um garoto que alcança a maturidade em Boston.

Oh, meu Deus. Juro que não estou dizendo isso da boca para fora, mas se algum dia fosse escrever um romance, seria exatamente sobre isso que falaria. Ok, não sobre um rapaz que atinge a maturidade; minha compreensão da mente masculina não é tão profunda. De fato, desde Jake, eu me pego perguntando se a alma masculina possui alguma profundidade. Por isso, provavelmente escreveria sobre uma menina que está virando mulher. E provavelmente faria com que a história se passasse em Connecticut. O único lugar de Boston com o qual eu tenho alguma familiaridade é este pé-sujo, e o banheiro daqui não é o lugar para uma garota de bem ter sua primeira menstruação.

Seus lábios se curvam no mais típico estilo demoníaco popularizado por Jack Nicholson.

- Como foi que você virou revisora?

- Formei-me em literatura inglesa. Depois fiz metade do meu mestrado.

- Em que você se especializou?

- Minha graduação foi em literatura geral. Para o meu mestrado, concentrei-me nos períodos romântico e realista da literatura americana. – bem, eu tranquei a matrícula depois do primeiro ano para seguir Jake cegamente em sua vinda a Boston. "Tranquei" foi o que disse a mim mesma. – Suponho que você também tenha se formado em literatura inglesa.

Ele sorri.

- Há algo mais?

Nunca saí com ninguém envolvido com literatura. Que nada, não havia era moços de listras na turma que estudava a _Rainha das Fadas_, de Spenser.

Por alguma razão, minhas turmas eram divididas em mulheres legais e garotos nerds. Não estou falando no _bom _nerd que consegue cortejar uma garota enquanto divide xícaras de café expresso às duas da manhã num pequeno bar, usando sua profunda compreensão do universo como isca. O bom nerd, quando perguntado sobre algo que irá impressionar você, pode responder "minha ideia de euforia é ler Karl Marx, nu, numa praia no México". O tipo de nerd que sentava nas minhas aulas, fazia pequenos buracos na pele seca da mão com a ponta do lápis e, quando lhe perguntavam sobre algo que fosse impressionar você, dizia que "eu tenho um lápis grande", e estava realmente se referindo a um lápis. Não pênis. Lápis.

- E você? No que se especializou? – se ele responder poesia, a busca acabou. Darei minhas botas pretas de salto alto para a caridade e vou aceita-lo como meu destino. Quem pode argumentar com o destino?

- Fiquei pulando por aí. Tentei me concentrar na poesia lírica.

Oh, meu Deus. Oh, meu Deus! Daqui a cinquenta anos estaremos sentados num alpendre balançando enquanto o sol se põe. Estarei ajudando-o com seu último manuscrito. Quem sabe numa cabana com encantamento interno, um computador e um forno a lenha – e um piano. Com certeza um piano (talvez eu devesse começar a ter aulas agora). Ficaria ali, tocando, e ele pagando as contas. E colecionaríamos cinzeiros e obras de arte.

Tenho uma sensação de _déjà vu__. _Ah, deixa para lá.

- O que você revisa?

- Hum... originais.

- Que tipo de originais?

- Ficção para mulheres.

- Ficção feminista? A Virginia Woolf do momento? Chopin?

Não exatamente.

- Eu trabalho para a Cupid.

- Histórias românticas? – ele ri. – Henry James iria rolar no túmulo agora. Diga, você gostaria de um drinque?

- Um Manhattan, sem dúvida.

- Manhattan. Sofisticado.

Amo a Heidi.

- Sou uma garota sofisticada.

- Terei que voltar correndo, então.

- Por favor.

Isso está acontecendo perfeitamente de acordo com o meu novo plano de vida. Já encontrei a minha alma gêmea e isso só levou 48 minutos.

Ele volta – é claro que ele volta; ficou inexplicavelmente atraído por mim – com dois Manhattans.

- Que bom, você ainda está aqui.

Como se eu fosse sair daqui sem ele, agora que combinamos literariamente (não confunda com combinamos literalmente – ainda é muito cedo).

- Quero saber mais sobre o que você escreve. – digo entre um gole e outro. Olho para o meu drinque e começo a sentir uma certa fome. E se meus dentes ficarem vermelhos por causa desse drinque? Terei que engolir muito cuidadosamente sem fazer gargarejo. Quem dera eu pudesse usar canudinho. – Onde você já foi publicado?

- Na _Heat, _na _Other People's Money, _na _Playboy… _E mais algumas outras. Publiquei contos, na maior parte das vezes, mas também já fiz algumas entrevistas. Costumava escrever...

Abafo o resto da conversa porque fico empacada na parte que diz respeito à _Playboy._

_- Playboy? _O que você escreveu para a _Playboy?_

- Um conto.

- Sério? Gostaria de lê-lo.

- Você lê histórias eróticas?

Histórias eróticas? Sou a rainha do erotismo. Se não fosse por mim, a literatura erótica estaria cheia de vírgulas supérfluas e frases sem abertura de parágrafo.

- Eu trabalho para a Cupid, lembra-se?

- É verdade. O que você vai fazer amanhã à noite?

_Isso _foi inesperado. Ou nem tanto assim, considerando que estava esperando 24 anos por este encontro de almas. Finjo que estou pensando na possibilidade.

- O que você tem em mente?

- Gostaria de te chamar para tomar um drinque.

Finalmente, o tipo de nerd que eventualmente te corteja em meio a goles de café expresso e bebidas alcoólicas às duas da madrugada num pequeno boteco!

- Isso seria ótimo. Supondo, é claro, que o seu interesse em me ver não tenha se originado da minha afirmação de que trabalho com pornografia. – estou brincando, é claro; com certeza ele deve estar sentindo a mesma atração cósmica que eu.

- Em parte. – ele ri. – Mas principalmente porque estou vendo que meu amigo está acenando. Acho que ele quer ir embora. Tenho que me certificar de que a verei novamente.

Um bom motivo. Ele não é apenas sensível (uma emoção obrigatória para um escritor), mas é inteligente também.

Riley anda até o bar para pegar uma caneta e um pedaço de papel e vejo o barman dando um sorriso malicioso antes de falar:

- Acertou no milhar? – que imaturidade.

Escrevo o meu telefone no que espero que se pareça com uma letra sensual. E depois escrevo Bella embaixo, só para me garantir. Alma gêmea ou não, meu nome foi a primeira coisa que eu lhe disse, e é possível que não tenha sido subjugado pelo destino até agora.

Agora estou sentada numa mesa excelente, completamente sozinha. Ok, sei que provavelmente serei repreendida por Heidi, a fada dos dentes, mas não vou ficar três horas aqui sozinha e sentada. O bar não está tão cheio a essa hora, então só preciso abrir caminho com os cotovelos, sem forçar a passagem.

- Ei. – digo para Rosalie que está sentada perto do bar com Emmett.

- Oi. – responde ela. – A conversa com Riley foi boa? Parece que vocês dois fazem mais ou menos a mesma coisa.

- Sim, ele parece legal. Chamou-me para sair.

- Sério? Achava que ele ainda estava com... Qual o nome dela? Bree?

- Acho que não. Quem é Bree?

- Ele já tem essa namorada faz tempo. – ela dá de ombros.

- Acho que já acabou. Ele é legal?

- Para ser sincera, ele é muito legal.

Uau. Minha alma gêmea é muito legal!

- Quem é muito legal? Eu? – pergunta Emm soltando uma baforada azeda de _scotch._

- Riley.

- Que Riley?

- Riley...

Droga. Provavelmente isso é uma das coisas das quais eu devia me lembrar. Será que ele chegou a me dizer o sobrenome dele? Não consigo me lembrar. Nunca fui muito boa para lembrar de detalhes como esse, aniversários, ou onde coloquei as passagens de avião. Mas problemas com passagem de avião só me ocorreram uma vez, juro. E ainda estou bem certa de que a de volta caiu embaixo do meu assento da aeronave. As coisas caem. É só perguntar para Renée – ela está sempre reclamando que sua bunda anda caída, e o seu rosto também. Na noite passada ela me ligou histérica, reclamando que suas calças tamanho 40 não estão mais cabendo e que ela tinha que comprar 44. Vai chorar no raio que a parta.

De qualquer maneira, o fato de eu só ter perdido uma passagem de avião em toda a minha vida é bem impressionante quando se pensa nisso. Duas vezes, talvez, se você contar a vez em que Renée me disse que havia mandado uma passagem para o dia 6 de junho, às sete da noite, mas que de fato era para 7 de junho, às seis da tarde. Se não tivesse se mostrado tão segura de si, eu teria checado a data. Sério.

- Riley Biers. – Rosalie salva o dia.

Bella Biers soava muito bem.

Emmett bufou.

- Você vai sair com Riley Biers? Aquele sujeito é um mané.

Rosalie revirou os olhinhos.

- Você chamou três caras de "manés" nos últimos vinte minutos. Diga-me, há algum cara neste bar, tirando você, é claro, que não seja um mané?

Emmett balança a cabeça como se tivessem feito uma pergunta embaraçosa.

- Sim. – diz ele. – Edward.

- Você tem que dizer o nome de um sujeito que não seja seu melhor amigo desde os dois anos de idade.

Desde que tinham dois anos? Conta mais!

- Como você conheceu Edward aos dois anos? – pergunto.

- Nossos pais são (arroto) amigos.

A-hã. Ele está começando a engolir as palavras. Será que isso é uma mão nas minhas costas? Será que isso é a mão _dele_ nas minhas costas? É a mão dele que está descendo cada vez mais pelas minhas costas?

- Onde está Edward? – pergunto, tentando me desvencilhar das suas garras.

- Não sei. – responde Emmett. – Eu vi Tânya. Acho que os dois se mandaram.

- Quem é Tânya? – pergunta Rosalie, com um interesse subitamente maior.

- A namorada dele.

Tânya, a atriz de cinema.

A mão de Emmett está na minha bunda. Digo a Rose que está na hora de ir embora.

De volta ao apartamento, 45 minutos depois, encontro Alice sentada no sofá, enrolada no seu cobertor de lã. A TV exibe um episódio de _Beautiful Bride_ e minha amiga parece estar hipnotizada.

- Alôô? – chamo. – Você está viva?

Ela murmura alguma espécie de resposta enquanto eu retiro minhas botas apertadas.

- Será que temos alguma coisa para comer?

- Cereais.

Isso servia. Arrasto-me para o sofá e fico ao seu lado com a tigela de cereais na mão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Eu o odeio.

O que houve? Problemas? Oh, não, lá vêm lágrimas.

- Fale comigo. É para isso que servem os colegas de quarto; para ouvir queixas sobre o namorado. – não importa que, no momento, eu esteja numa entressafra de parceiros (não literalmente, infelizmente) e que não tenha ninguém de quem possa reclamar. Percebo, no entanto, que nunca ouvi Alice dizer que tinha uma amiga. – Normalmente, com quem você conversa quando está irritada com Jasper?

- O que você está querendo dizer? Eu falo com Jazz.

Uau. Esta garota precisa seriamente de um papo calcinha.

- Mais ninguém? – insisto.

- Minha mãe.

Meu Deus!

- Você não arrumou nenhuma amiga desde que você e Jasper começaram a namorar? Quando tudo começou?

- Há cinco anos. – ela ainda está olhando para a televisão. – Rosalie é minha amiga.

- E a última vez que você falou com Rosalie foi...

Subitamente, Alice olha para mim chocada.

- Você tem razão. Você tem cem por cento de razão. Não tenho amigos e possuo um namorado que jamais irá casar comigo.

Casar com ela? Quem está falando em casamento?

- Já estou com 25 anos e vou virar uma solteirona logo.

- Tenho uma notícia para você: a não ser que encontrem uma maneira de reconstruir o seu hímen, você jamais poderá ser uma solteirona. Além do mais, você está mais perto do casamento do que todo mundo que eu conheço.

- Quando eu nasci, minha mãe estava com 24 anos. Um ano inteiro a menos do que tenho agora! Casou-se quando tinha 21.

- Pois é, a minha também, veja só como tudo acabou.

Alice continua falando sem parar como se não estivesse escutando uma só palavra do que eu digo.

- Você não vê? Vou namorar Jazz até fazer 29, ainda assim ele não irá querer casar, meu relógio biológico começará a tocar, terei que me separar e ninguém mais irá me querer.

Relógio biológico? Eu nem mesmo tenho um relógio de pulso. Esse tipo de assunto está além do alcance do meu sistema de radar.

- Ok, primeiro você tem que parar de ficar vendo essa porcaria da TV. – desligo o aparelho. – Em segundo lugar, dê-me uma versão meticulosa de todo o seu relacionamento para que eu possa entender o problema. Desde o começo. Como vocês se conheceram?

- Ok. – soluçou. – Conheci Jazz na biblioteca. Ele estudava de frente para mim, na mesma mesa de sempre. Um dia, deixou um bilhete no meu livro de psicologia infantil...

- Por que você estudou psicologia infantil? Para entender os homens?

- Não, para entender as crianças. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Faz sentido. – murmurei.

- Então, a nota dizia "Oi, você quer fazer uma pausa para jantar?". É claro que eu disse sim e...

- Você escreveu de volta ou falou que sim?

- Falei que sim.

- Como você sabia quem ele era?

- Ora, ele sentava na minha frente na biblioteca.

- Mas você sabia que _ele _tinha escrito o bilhete? – não sei por que empaquei nisso.

- É claro que sim.

- O que você disse?

- Olhei para cima, ele estava me encarando e eu disse: "Adoraria jantar com você". No que ele respondeu: "Ótimo".

- Tecnicamente, ele poderia não ter escrito nada.

- É claro que escreveu! – Alice perdeu a paciência e eu não entendia o motivo.

- Como é que você sabe?

- Eu simplesmente sei. Você está sendo ridícula. Quer ouvir ou não?

- Tudo bem. Desculpe. Continue.

- Saímos para jantar, depois ele me chamou para sair novamente naquele fim de semana e desde então estamos namorando.

- Essa é a história?

- Essa é a história.

- Teria sido muito mais interessante se uma outra pessoa tivesse escrito a nota.

- Esqueça a maldita nota. O problema agora é que chegou a hora de dar o próximo passo.

Hã? Próximo passo?

- Você está me dizendo que vocês dois ainda não dormiram juntos? – talvez sua teoria de solteirona não seja tão furada assim.

- É claro que já dormimos juntos. Há _outros _próximos passos, você sabe.

Outros próximos passos?

- Desculpe, nenhum cara jamais me mencionou a existência de outros próximos passos.

- Já estamos juntos há cinco anos e acho que chegou a hora de morarmos debaixo do mesmo teto.

Será que ela está louca? Mais louca que o normal? Ou perdeu completamente a cabeça?

- Esse é um plano terrível. – estremeci.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou nervosa. – Você não acredita que se possa morar com um cara antes do casamento?

- É claro que sim. Só não acredito em deixar sua colega de quarto no meio do ano pagando sozinha o aluguel de um sala e dois quartos. – olhei para a tigela e suspirei.

- O que foi?

- Sobrou muito leite. Preciso de mais cereais.

Ele me ignora enquanto me levanto e vou equilibrar a proporção de cada ingrediente na tigela.

- Jamais iria deixar você sozinha pagando o aluguel. Procuraríamos uma outra pessoa para dividi-lo com você ou eu esperaria até setembro, quando termina o nosso contrato.

O que ela espera que eu faça? Não conheço ninguém com quem eu queira viver e que esteja em busca de um lugar para morar. Mal conheço alguém com quem não queira morar e que não esteja procurando um lugar para viver!

- Ainda não perguntei para ele, mas deixo um milhão de dicas por dia.

- Que tipo de dicas?

- Como no ano passado, quando Wendy estava saindo e eu perguntei a Jasper o que devia fazer. Ele só fez uma pergunta: "Por que você não coloca nos classificados?". Ele devia dizer que era a hora de morarmos juntos.

Às vezes, eu não entendia Alice.

- Você está magoada por causa de algo que ele disse há um ano?

- Não, estou magoada com o que ele me disse hoje à noite. Encontrei-o para comer comida chinesa depois do trabalho e ele perguntou por que eu não dormia na casa dele hoje e eu respondi "Tudo bem, só preciso pegar algumas coisas no meu apartamento". E ele fechou a questão com um: "Sabe, você realmente devia deixar uma escova de dentes e algo mais... no seu carro". No meu carro!

- No seu carro! – me juntei à sua fúria.

- No meu carro! Não no apartamento dele, mas no meu carro. Eu não iria para o apartamento dele depois desse comentário, como se eu fosse uma espécie de nômade.

- Talvez ele tenha compromissofobia.

- Que sorte a minha. Como você sabe?

Por sorte, tenho a resposta para essa pergunta na ponta da língua. Diagnosticar compromissofobia era uma das minhas especialidades.

- O que ele usa na boca?

- Por quê?

- A _City Girls _desse mês afirma que você pode dizer se um sujeito sofre de compromissofobia pelo que coloca na boca. Espera aí, vou pegá-la. – corro para o meu quarto e trago a revista. – Que tipo de antisséptico bucal ele usa?

- Antisséptico bucal?

- Sim... chiclete, balas de menta ou pastilhas que dissolvem na boca?

- Ele adora essas pastilhas. O que essa porcaria diz sobre Jazz?

A-hã.

- Que ele é propenso a sumiços.

- Ah, fala sério, Bella!

- Que tipo de prato o seu homem costuma pedir num restaurante? Frango ao limão, ravióli ou filé de costela?

- Hum... ravióli.

Balanço a cabeça. Nada bom. Isso quer dizer que "um nunca é o bastante".

- Isso significa...

Não está óbvio?

- Significa que ele não consegue se comprometer com uma só garota.

O desespero nubla os olhos normalmente castanho-claros e alegres de Alice.

- O que ele deveria comer então?

- O filé de costela.

Continuo a ler.

- Um homem que pede filé de costela está disposto a investir no seu relacionamento. E quando as coisas ficam difíceis, ele fica por perto.

- Quem come filé de costela? – ela pergunta.

- Jasper, obviamente, não.

- O que é um filé de costela?

- É o corte superior de uma costela de boi. Você devia comprar para ele.

- Não quero alimentá-lo, só que ele more comigo. – retruca minha amiga com desânimo.

- Boa sorte, mas espere até setembro, ok?

.

Quando finalmente me arrasto para a cama, são 3:30. Meu Deus, tenho que acordar às 9:30 para o tae kwon do! Estou determinada a ir ao tae kwon do. Ok, talvez eu desista do café e acorde às dez. Não, eu tenho que comer alguma coisa. Ou beliscar no caminho algo rápido.

Alguém quer um filé de costela?

* * *

><p><strong>Garotas, me perguntaram quando o Edward aparece para arrasar com o coração da Bella doida, mas lembrem-se que essa é uma história sobre as buscas de uma garota solteira como na vida real. Claro que ninguém é melhor que a Bells em atrair problemas, mas o romance vai demorar para vir :x<strong>

**Beijos e até sexta que vem! :)**


	9. Bola de nojeira

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Oito<strong>

**Bola de Nojeira**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Tento não inalar o fedor de chulé que emana da esteira azul que está no chão. Olhando por cima do amontoado de sapatos perto da porta, começo a seguir na direção de um grupo de pessoas que está se alongando e usando uniformes brancos com cintos coloridos.

- Não se mova! – ressoa uma voz masculina profunda, congelando-me onde estou.

- Por que não? – olho para aquele homem viril, muito forte e sexy, com um jeito de índio, cujo bronzeado natural e avermelhado contrasta brilhantemente com seu uniforme branco de tae kwon do e sua faixa preta. Meus joelhos começam meio a fraquejar. Pode ser que precise que ele me carregue para o vestiário.

- Você não pode pisar no tatame com os sapatos. – diz aquele espécime perfeito.

Olha só para onde fui e o que fiz. Só estou aqui há dois minutos e meio e já fui insultada pelo deus do sexo.

- Desculpe.

Ele sorri. A-hã. Aquilo é um dente torto? Será que um dente torto dá caráter a um homem e aumenta o seu _sex appeal?_

Não mesmo. Sem dúvida, ele é mais sexy com a boca fechada.

- Sem problema. Só achei que devia lhe falar das regras por aqui. Meu nome é Sam.

Psst... não fale nada, gostosão.

- E eu sou Bella. Obrigada pela ajuda.

Estou tendo uma estranha sensação de d_éjà vu_. Ele me parece familiar. Talvez seja de Connecticut. Não, ele tem muito _sex appeal _para ter vindo de lá. Quem sabe não é ator? Conheço esse rosto... esse peitoral...

- Bella?

- Sim?

- Você ainda está de sapato.

- Certo. – Penn. Não, ele parece ter, pelo menos, trinta anos. Orgasmo? Não, já disse, ele parece ter pelo menos trinta.

- Quando estiver pronta, vá até o escritório do Mestre. Ele está te esperando.

Mestre NanChu é um coreano de 1,80m que aparenta ter um sessenta e tantos anos. Ele curva a cabeça calva para mim quando eu entro e eu curvo a minha em resposta.

- Senta, senta. – diz ele.

Aquilo na parede é uma foto emoldurada do Mestre NanChu com Sylvester Stallone? Aquele é o Chris O'Donnell? Mestre NanChu percebe o meu olhar amoroso.

- Você gosta do Chris? Ele é um bom menino. Eu treino estrelas para que possam fazer filmes em Hollywood.

Aquele é o Tom Cruise? Aquele é o Tom Cruise! Ele conhece o Tom Cruise? Será que pode me apresentar ao Tom Cruise? Talvez o tenha treinado para fazer _Missão: Impossível._ Talvez, se eu for muito boa, quer dizer, muito, mas _muito _boa mesmo, o Mestre NanChu venha a me recomendar para um papel de dublê. Posso aprender rapidinho o golpe de caratê da assassina baixinha. Olha só como aprendi a pontuar rápido. Jessica sempre diz que as minhas vírgulas têm muito vigor.

- Então, por que você está interessada no tae kwon do?

Vamos voltar ao assunto principal.

- Gostaria de aprender uma arte marcial para poder me proteger.

- Bom. Muito bom.

- E entrar em forma, é claro.

- Bom. Muito bom.

E conhecer homens gostosos.

Falamos durante alguns minutos sobre Boston e ele me manda de volta para o tatame.

- Iremos falar de novo depois da aula. Se você gostar, irá se matricular, certo?

Um pouco agressivo, não acham? Mas vocês acham que eu vou discutir com alguém que conhece o Tom Cruise? Acho que não.

- É só deixar suas meias no vestiário.

Lá vou eu. Rumo a uma nova Bella. Agradeço a ele e sigo para o vestiário, fechando a porta dele que fica para trás. Lá vou eu tirar minhas meias. Tirar meias? Ele nunca disse nada no telefone sobre tirar as meias. Não posso tirá-las – não faço as unhas desde junho. Isso é catastrófico. Bato na porta do Mestre NanChu.

- Senhor?

- Sim?

- Posso ficar com as meias?

- É muito perigoso, você pode escorregar.

- Oh. Ok. Obrigada. – droga.

Passo os sessenta minutos seguintes tentando descobrir que diabos está acontecendo. Números e golpes coreanos são dados para todos os lados. Mas muito embora eu tenha certeza de que meu estômago irá explodir de tanto que eu corro (tomar aquele moca na Starbucks antes da aula não foi uma das minhas melhores ideias) e me sinta completamente incapaz de usar o braço correto ("Seu braço esquerdo, senhora, esquerdo! Não _aquele_ braço esquerdo, seu _outro _braço esquerdo!"), estou muito ocupada amando a proporção de sexos aqui dentro para me importar.

Vinte homens gostosos e musculosos _versus_ duas mulheres de 130 quilos. E eu. Uau! Não sei por que outras garotas solteiras e atraentes não tiveram esse plano antes, mas... quem se importa? Mais homens para mim. Este lugar está entupido de testosterona. Tentei convencer Rose a me acompanhar, já que a ideia de vir pra cá foi meio dela, mas ela disse que o seu _personal trainner _não permitiu que ela se exercitasse em nenhum outro lugar.

Sam puxa o exercício.

- Hanna, twul, zed, ned, dasso... posição de cavalo*, jekiah! – não entendo o que ele está dizendo, mas com certeza soa sexy.

*_Joelhos flexionados como se você estivesse se sentando em uma cadeira invisível. É uma posição totalmente dolorosa para quem não tem preparo físico, digo por experiência própria u.ú_

Devo estar fazendo algo ridículo, pois Sam não para de vir até onde eu estou para corrigir meu _posicionamento_, se é que você me entende. Que cabelo negro e espesso. Que pele macia e bronzeada. Que... o que é isso? É... é... Cecê! Eca.

Estou sendo injusta. Não posso querer que um cara que vá suar fique cheirando a loção pós-barba. Ele ainda é gato. Ou será, depois que tomar uma ducha. Mas agora eu preferiria que ele se afastasse um pouco... só mais um pouquinho... para o outro lado da sala. Ok, agora ele voltou a ser gostoso.

Hum. Dá para ver a cueca azul-marinho por baixo do uniforme branco do homem que está na minha frente. Aviso para mim mesma: preciso comprar lingerie branca.

Soco. Chute. Estalo. Torção. Estranhamente, todos aqueles homens crescidos conseguem se inclinar mais para baixo do que eu.

- Ok, observem Sam fazendo flexões. – diz o Mestre NanChu. Sam vai até o chão. Para cima, para baixo, para cima, para baixo. – Observem como a sua pélvis se inclina na direção do chão.

Ombros para cima. Ombros largos, másculos e bem modelados para cima. Pélvis para cima. Ombros largos, másculos e bem modelados para cima.

Oh, queria ser o chão... depois do banho dele.

Quando chego em casa às 12:30, estou com um baita chulé e $560 a menos na minha conta bancária. Quinhentos por um ano de aulas e sessenta por aquele uniforme branco e adorável que eu ainda estou usando porque é uma graça.

Alice está envolta no cobertor, vendo _Beautiful Bride_ mais uma vez. Álbuns de fotos estão espalhados por todo o sofá.

- Você está com um cheiro... – diz ela.

- Obrigada, você também. Dormiu no meu sofá? Alguém ligou para mim?

- Não e não. Por quê? Quem devia ter ligado?

- Conheci um homem no bar. Ele disse que ia ligar.

- Só porque um cara diz que vai ligar não quer dizer que ele vai ligar. A _City Girls_ diz que, quando um sujeito afirma que vai ligar, é porque essa é uma boa maneira de encerrar uma conversa. Quem é ele?

- Riley Biers. – desde quando Alice lê _City Girls?_

- Conheço ele. É bonito. Achava que tinha uma namorada.

- Acho que não. – já chega desse papo de namorada! Ele obviamente já superou isso; todo mundo consegue. Agacho-me ao seu lado e começo a virar as páginas bastante folheadas das minhas _Cosmopolitans, Mademoiselles, Glamours, e City Girls_ que estão espalhadas pelo chão. – Você está decorando isso tudo?

- Elas estão cheias de informações úteis. Aprendi tudo sobre sexo tântrico. Se algum dia eu voltar a transar, acho que irei experimentar o _pretzel._

- Como é que se faz um _pretzel?_

- A mulher por cima com as pernas em volta e debaixo do joelhos do cara, e os braços dele enlaçando frouxamente as suas costas.

- Parece dar trabalho. – fiz cara feia.

- Eles dão quatro halteres de cinco possíveis. Isso significa que é uma posição muito difícil. Também quero experimentar o Trampolim.

Não quero nem saber como se faz isso.

- Olha como estamos felizes. – lamenta-se ela, jogando o álbum florido no meu colo. No lado direito da página há três fotos do então casal feliz numa praia da Flórida e uma em que ela está sentada numa cama de hotel. Cada foto tem uma legenda: _Alice no Hyatt, Jasper e Alice na areia, Jazz e Allie dentro d'água_, etc. No lado esquerdo da página há uma colagem de passagens aéreas, canhotos de ingressos para museus, cardápios e passagens de ônibus. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que provavelmente guardou a embalagem da camisinha da sua primeira vez.

Jasper e Alice com certeza parecem felizes nas fotos. Numa delas, ela está deitada numa cama do hotel, envolta por um cobertor branco, sorrindo e segurando uma taça de vinho. De fato, em todas elas, Alice está sorrindo e segurando uma taça de vinho. Espere um pouco...

- Allie, aquele nas fotos é o _seu _cobertor?

- Sim. – ela desliza a mão pelo cobertor de lã branco sobre suas pernas.

- Você leva sua própria roupa de cama para hotéis? – será possível que ela é capaz de ser tão doida assim?

Ela se recusa a olhar para mim.

- Você sabe que tipo de doenças podem ser pegas em cobertores de hotéis? Há manchas de esperma, sangue seco...

- Você também leva seus travesseiros?

- Fronhas. Você não assiste o 20/20*?

*_Programa jornalístico sensacionalista da TV norte-americana, na linha do 60 Minutes._

- Você precisa dar uma animada. Ninguém vai querer se casar com uma mulher tão maluca.

E então ela começa a chorar.

Eu estava apenas brincando. Algumas pessoas não têm senso de humor.

.

Riley liga às três da tarde. Posso ouvir o telefone tocar, mas não consigo vê-lo em parte alguma. Deve estar em alguma parte do chão do meu quarto... Vejo suéteres, um lençol amarrotado, a sandália de ontem...

- Olá. – diz ele depois que eu finalmente encontro o telefone aninhado no meio dos dois porta-seios do meu sutiã sem alças.

- Oi. – ele ligou!

- Está tudo em cima para hoje à noite?

Ele sente a atração cósmica. A corrente vai direto das suas listras para a minha alma.

- Com certeza.

- Que ótimo. Onde devo encontrá-la?

Encontrar-me? "Onde devo pegar você?" é o que ele deveria ter dito. Que espécie de alma gêmea quer me encontrar em algum lugar?

- Não sei. Aonde você quer ir?

- Onde você mora? – ele retorna.

- Back Bay.

- Eu também. Por que não nos encontramos no Marlborough & Dartmouth?

- Marlborough & Dartmouth? – na esquina? Ele quer me encontrar na esquina? Será que eu sou uma prostituta? E se algum pervertido me empurrar para dentro do seu carro em movimento? E se o super verme da semana passada estiver me esperando por lá?

- Tudo bem?

Não. Não _mesmo._ Quem é que encontra a sua alma gêmea na esquina? E se ele não aparecer? E se eu ficar horas por lá esperando, olhando para o meu relógio a cada dois minutos? A fim de fazer o tempo passar, terei que ficar me distraindo com joguinhos particulares, como tentar me lembrar dos nomes de todos os caras com os quais eu quis dormir.

- Acho que sim. – acho que você não é a minha alma gêmea, seu imbecil sem consideração. – A que horas devo encontrá-lo?

- Que tal às 9:30?

- Ótimo. – se ele não estiver na esquina às 9:33, eu vou embora.

- Te vejo lá.

A não ser que eu decida não aparecer por causa dessas condições completamente lamentáveis para um encontro.

- Riley?

- Sim?

- Em que telefone posso encontrá-lo? No caso de haver algum imprevisto? – no caso de brotar algum auto respeito e eu resolver mandá-lo ao inferno em vez de ir para uma esquina qualquer.

Ele faz uma pausa. Alô? Qual é o seu problema? Estou sendo legal, tentando pegar o seu número no caso de resolver te dispensar para não deixa-lo esperando sozinho na esquina e contando carros a noite toda.

Depois de uma longa pausa, ele me diz.

- Te vejo mais tarde, então. – bato o telefone. Uma conversa de dois minutos e já estamos brigando.

- Era o Riley? – grita Alice da sala de estar.

- Sim. Veja, ele ligou! Vamos sair hoje à noite!

- A que horas?

- Às 9:30! Por quê? Você quer jantar conosco?

- Não, Deus me livre! Vou sair com Jasper! Mas a _City Girls_ diz que você pode calcular o quanto um cara está te levando a sério pela hora em que ele marca o encontro! Se ele marcar para depois das nove, só quer tirar as suas roupas!

Isso não é bom. No entanto, recuso-me a me render ao pessimismo de Alice.

- Ao contrário de algumas pessoas, não estou em busca de casamento! E eu gosto de sujeitos que tiram a minha roupa!

- Não preciso me casar, só quero morar junto! Ele vem te pegar aqui às 9:30?

- Isso! – grito. Não há necessidade de dar-lhe todos os detalhes precisos.

De repente, começo a me sentir afligida pelo pânico. O que alguém usa num encontro com um artista?

- O que se usa num encontro com um artista? – grito através das paredes. – Allie? Alice!

- Não precisa gritar. – responde ela, antes de aparecer no vão da porta. – Não sou surda, você sabe disso.

- Você tem alguma blusa listrada? – pergunto.

- Listras? Por que listras?

- Ele gosta de listras. Já o vi duas vezes e em ambas as ocasiões ele usava roupas com listras.

- Mas e se Riley vier novamente com listras? Vocês vão ficar parecendo com Ênio e Beto.

- Usarei listras verticais.

- Vocês ficarão parecidos com um jogo da velha. – ela ri.

- Liso ou ondulado?

- O jogo da velha?

- Não, o meu cabelo! Sóbrio ou estilizado?

O visual sóbrio vence. Depois que tomo um banho, o ritual começa. Primeiro secar com a toalha. Depois pentear. Em seguida a frisagem. E, finalmente, pego o secador e a escova redonda tamanho família e vou girando em volta da minha cabeça, escovando dois centímetros de cabelo de cada vez. Ouço a voz de Alice atrás do zumbido.

- O quê? – grito. – _O quê?_

Nenhuma resposta. Odeio isso. É como quando alguém liga, você está prestes a começar o xixi, tem que levantar as calças novamente e sair correndo na direção do telefone, e a pessoa desliga na sua cara.

Trinta minutos depois meu cabelo está lindamente liso. Não que eu não goste dos cachos, mas era bom variar.

Entro na sala de estar como se fosse uma modelo num desfile. Alice está passando manteiga de amendoim numa barra de cereal.

- Tentei lhe dizer para não se importar com o cabelo. Está chovendo.

Droga.

- É hoje à noite. – diz ela, enquanto me passa a barra caprichada na manteiga de amendoim.

- Que noite? – acho que deixei meu guarda-chuva no escritório. Odeio quando faço isso. Por que eu sempre faço isso? O que há de errado comigo? Por que o meu guarda-chuva nunca está onde deveria estar?

- A noite do ultimato.

A-hã. Neste momento em especial, os problemas de Alice são potencial e obviamente mais graves que guarda-chuvas.

- Trata-se de um plano ruim.

- Não é não. Candice diz que você tem que falar as coisas como são. E são assim: Quero ficar com alguém com quem possa planejar o meu futuro. Se ele não pode ser esse sujeito, então terei que encontrar uma outra pessoa.

- Você está pronta para aceitar a resposta dele caso não diga o que você quer ouvir? E quem é Candice?

- A colunista da _City Girls_.

- Acho que você está cometendo um erro. – ah, qual é!

- Estou fazendo o que tem que ser feito. – ela passa mais manteiga de amendoim numa outra barra.

Oh, Deus. Criei um monstro.

.

Às 9:30, Riley está sentado num banco na esquina. Está usando uma camisa cinza com uma listra horizontal verde. Seu closet deve se parecer com uma espécie de gráfico de linhas geométricas.

- Ei. – diz ele antes de me beijar no rosto, o que teria sido realmente legal se naquele segundo eu não tivesse notado que ele está usando jeans. Jeans! Quem usa jeans num primeiro encontro*? Ele podia muito bem ter aparecido com as mãos nas calças, se coçando. Será que ele estava usando jeans no Orgasmo? Estava muito distraída pelas suas listras para notar.

*_Esse padrão maluco dela é um pouco exigente demais. Para que social numa maldita _esquina_?_

Pelo menos parou de chover.

- Oi. – digo. – E então, onde vamos?

- Não sei. Onde você quer ir?

Será que eu vou ter que brincar de o-que-você-quer-fazer-não-o-que-você-quer-fazer, que nem costumava fazer na oitava série? Isso é um encontro. _Ele _me chamou para sair. _Ele_ devia ter alguma espécie de plano em mente além de um encontro numa esquina. Além do mais, o que aconteceu com o bar francês sexy no qual ele deveria me revelar os segredos do universo? É claro! É por isso que ele está usando jeans. Isso quer dizer que eu também deveria estar usando-os? Legal, agora ele não irá me levar até lá.

- Que tal o Rose? É lá no fim da rua. – sem saber, ele acabou de ser identificado para sempre, na história dos meus encontros no passado e no futuro, como o rapaz que me-levou-até-a-esquina-e-não-sabia-para-onde-me-levar.

O Rose até que é um bar agradável. O teto é tão baixo que um sujeito mais alto teria que inclinar a cabeça para andar ali dentro. Está vazio, exceto por um outro casal nos fundos, e por isso podemos ouvir a conversa do barman com a garçonete. As mesas de madeira são altas e redondas, e se parecem um pouco com as mesas de canto enceradas que há no meu apartamento. Mas nas mesas de Alice eu posso ver o meu rosto; nessas eu só vejo impressões digitais. Nos acomodamos em duas cadeiras de metal na parte da frente do bar.

Conversamos sobre como o ambiente é gracioso.

Começo a ficar inquieta. Por que a garçonete não vem na nossa mesa? Não que ela esteja ocupada com alguma coisa.

- O que há de errado? – pergunta Riley.

Sinto-me como se estivesse sentada numa daquelas cadeiras dobráveis do ginásio do colégio, fazendo uma prova final.

- Esses assentos não são muito confortáveis. – tradução: é melhor você encontrar outra mesa.

- Acho que a garçonete não vem. Deixe-me pegar uns drinques. O que você quer?

Nada que você tenha para me oferecer, meu bem. Até agora não estou muito impressionada com o moço das listras.

- Vinho branco, por favor. – peço e ele sai apressado. Fico olhando enquanto Riley conversa com o barman, agitando suas mãos no ar. Não vou me oferecer para pagar esse drinque; sei que com certeza ele deixaria.

- Vamos lá para fora. – diz ele enquanto segura uma garrafa de vinho caseiro. – Parece que as cadeiras de lá são mais confortáveis.

Isso foi legal. Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco dura com o sujeito.

O pátio tem cerca de dez pequenas mesas de metal com velas acesas em cima. Não somos os únicos por ali. Pegamos a mesa dos fundos, debaixo do pequeno toldo de latão. Estou prestes a me sentar quando ele diz:

- Espere... Veja se a cadeira não está molhada.

Isso também foi muito legal. Estou sendo muito exigente. Talvez ele não saia com frequência com outras mulheres. Talvez não saiba que não é de bom-tom usar jeans num primeiro encontro, seja numa cafeteria ou num bar, e especialmente num lugar como o Rose. Talvez ele não soubesse que devia me pegar em casa. Será que meus padrões são muito altos, mesmo para os homens cultos do presente? Será que existe algum homem culto?

Minha cadeira está molhada e ele a enxuga com um guardanapo.

- Você se importa que eu fume? – pergunta ele, puxando do bolso um maço de Marlboro.

- Não. – respondo. Nunca entendi muito bem porque algumas pessoas fumam. Tentei algumas vezes quando era adolescente, mas cigarro sempre me fazia tossir. Demais, para falar a verdade. E fumantes sempre parecem ter alguma coisa para fazer com as mãos.

Ele tira um cigarro e o acende com a vela que está na sua frente, além de nos servir um pouco de vinho. Digo a ele que amo o sorvete de Boston, e Riley me conta que tem alergia à lactose e não pode tomar leite nem comer queijo. Ele me conta que, quando bebe leite de vaca, tem que tomar um monte de remédios depois. Os comprimidos custam quinze dólares o frasco; quase tudo o que ele ganha acaba indo com esses malditos inibidores lácteos. Depois conversamos sobre queijo – ambos concordamos: _cheddar _não é _cheddar_ a menos que esteja velho. Em seguida ele afirma que o cafezinho após o jantar só devia ser tomado com Bailey's e eu defendo que fotografias são melhores em preto-e-branco.

O pátio está lotado, bem, não exatamente lotado, mas pelo menos três outras mesas estão ocupadas. Está vendo, Alice? São muitos os casais que saem às 9:30. Nossas vozes estão ficando mais altas para que se imponham perante as novas vozes, mas também porque já bebemos três quartos da garrafa de vinho. Falamos sobre relacionamentos e ex-namorados. Pergunto sobre as dele e Riley me conta sobre como terminou recentemente uma relação. De repente, a chuva começa a tamborilar no toldo de latão e os casais das outras mesas pegam o seus copos e desaparecem, entrando novamente no bar.

- Onde você mora? – pergunto.

- Aqui perto. – isso é uma declaração ou um convite? – Nas Platinum Towers.

- Uau.

- Alugamos um apartamento.

- Nós? Você tem um colega de quarto?

- Oh... sim.

Nossas cabeças pendem uma na direção da outra e nossos olhares estão entrelaçados. Há uma força magnética em torno das nossas mãos. Digo que gosto dos seus óculos, que não consigo encontrar um par que combine com o meu rosto e por isso uso lentes de contato. Experimento os dele para ver como ficam em mim; eles cheiram a fumaça e loção de barba.

- Como estou? – pergunto e ele responde que estou deslumbrante. – Conversa fiada. Os homens não dão bola para garotas que usam óculos.

- Quem disse isso?

Devolvo-lhe os óculos, nossas mãos se tocam e, ai meu Deus, ele não as larga. Se eu fosse uma heroína da Cupid, diria que calafrios percorrem minha espinha, mas eles de fato estão descendo e minha cabeça está tonta. É essa química da qual Julie está sempre se queixando? Julie a personagem, não a editora. Como posso diferenciar a química do vinho? Existe alguma diferença? Será que devo ficar bêbada a minha vida inteira?

- Dorothy Parker disse. – revelo.

- Ah, a boa e velha Dorothy? Ela não era uma beberrona? – ele ainda está segurando a minha mão.

Começo a rir.

- O que há de errado com isso? – seus dedos acariciam levemente a parte interna das minhas mãos. Matt Roland, da sexta série, disse que carícia na palma significa que o sujeito só quer transar. Eu, claro, lhe dei um soco por isso.

- Vamos brincar de _Autor?_*

- Esse jogo é idiota. Quem é o seu poeta favorito?

*_Uma espécie de jogo onde uma pessoa diz o título de um livro e a outra tem que adivinhar o nome do autor da obra._

_- _Não posso escolher só um. Quem disse isso? – pergunta ele, que pisca com os olhos e começa a recitar: - "Vamos rolar toda a nossa força, toda a nossa doçura, em uma única bola; E romper nossos prazeres lutando bravamente através dos portões de ferro da vida".

Nunca fui muito boa em "Qual é a música", "Que poema é esse" ou qual é o nome de qualquer coisa.

- John Donne?

- Não, mas passou perto. Andrew Marvell. "Para Sua Amante Acanhada".

Meio que me lembro desse poema das minhas aulas de pesquisa. Um sujeito que tenta convencer sua amiga a dormir com ele ao lhe dizer que ela precisa aproveitar a vida enquanto ainda é jovem e bonita, pois um dia a moça irá morrer e aí será tarde demais.

Sei que eu não devia fazer isso. Todas as lições que a minha mãe me ensinou, todas as regras das minhas revistas de moda estão gritando _Não! Não! Não!_, no estilo daqueles gritos de filmes de terror adolescentes. Mas já faz quatro meses que... São mais de 120 dias! Como isso poderá se desenvolver a ponto de virar uma relação de confiança que desejo, se eu resolver dormir com ele imediatamente? Uma heroína jamais dormiria com um sujeito no primeiro encontro. A tensão sexual teria que aumentar até, pelo menos, o nono capítulo, quando irá se acumular em uma "bola de doçura". Se num momento de paixão ela cede e dorme com ele no ato, sempre acaba engravidando e se recusando a vê-lo. O encontro seguinte se dá dois anos depois, quando os dois dão de cara um com o outro no mercado. E, evidentemente, ela está com seu menino querido, que possui o mesmo sorriso misterioso do pai. Naturalmente, a moça jamais se esqueceu do pai do garoto.

_Não! Não! Não!_

Pudica safada; hoje à noite estou me sentindo poderosa.

Inclino-me sobre a mesa e beijo sua boca. E não é um daqueles beijos delicados do tipo sinta-os-meus-lábios-contra-os-seus. Estou falando do tipo de beijo que poderia tirar a Bela Adormecida da porra do coma.

Cem anos depois ele diz:

- Vamos sair daqui.

Enquanto corremos no meio da tempestade, ele não larga a minha mão. Somos modelos num anúncio de cosméticos, dançando no meio das gotas de chuva. Aposto que seu apartamento é um verdadeiro lar de artista, decorado com grandes estantes de livros, um pôster do filme _Cães de Aluguel _e cinzeiros no formato de mulheres nuas.

- Onde você mora? – pergunta ele.

Onde _eu _moro? Não podemos ir para a minha casa! Minha cama está desarrumada, meu banheiro está novamente sujo e há algo não identificado na borda da minha cesta de roupa suja. Então eu o beijo, um beijo molhado, misturado com a água da chuva.

- Vamos para a sua casa. Você não mora aqui por perto?

Ele me beija de volta.

- Sim, mas quero conhecer a sua casa.

Penso em Alice e no seu ultimato com Jasper. Minha casa pode vir a ser um cenário de uma batalha sangrenta a qualquer momento. Beijo-o novamente.

- E eu quero conhecer a sua casa.

Colocando o seu braço à minha volta, Riley me leva para além das Platinum Towers. Talvez seu apartamento esteja uma bagunça também. Talvez não queira que eu pense que ele é um porco. Como é agradável o fato dele não perceber que eu não vou ligar.

- Não podemos ir para a minha casa. – insiste ele.

- Por que não? – que cara optaria por não transar em vez de deixar uma garota ver o seu apartamento desarrumado?

- Porque...

De repente, me dá um estalo. Devia ter deixado que a minha intuição feminina mantivesse o controle da velocidade, mas agora ela engrenou novamente.

Afasto o braço dele do meu ombro.

- Você mora com a sua namorada. – agora eu sei como o sujeito pode viver num lugar como aquele. Ela provavelmente banca as despesas enquanto ele faz _"freelances"._

- Eu já te disse. Estou procurando um lugar para morar sozinho, mas um salário de _freelancer_ não é lá essas coisas...

- Vá para o inferno.

- Não podemos ir para a sua casa?

- Não. Nunca vou dormir com o namorado de outra.

- Eu não ia dormir com você. – ele tenta colocar o braço de novo em volta do meu ombro.

Com licença? O que ele quis dizer, que não ia dormir comigo?

- O que você ia fazer? Recitar poesia a noite toda?

Ele olha dentro dos meus olhos.

- Há outras coisas que podemos fazer e que não são consideradas traição.

Com licença?

- Você está... você está se referindo a sexo oral?

- Bem... mais ou menos isso.

Quem esse cara pensa que é? De algum modo, não creio que Andrew Marvell – e, por falar nele, onde estaria Edward* agora para bater em Riley? – estivesse tentando convencer sua amanha acanhada de que deveria pegar sua bola de doçura e chupar o pau dele.

*_No original, o nome do personagem do Edward é Andrew Mackenzie, então o autor Marvell a fez lembrar-se do amigo._

Se eu soubesse mais tae kwon do, iria chutar sua virilha e estragá-lo-ia para sempre.

- Vá se foder. – digo e me afasto. Não é uma fala de despedida muito original, mas entretanto é bem eficaz.

.

Ligo para Angela.

- Você não vai acreditar. – conto para ela os acontecimentos da noite.

- Que número ele lhe deu? – recito-o. – Isso parece um celular. Você devia ter percebido que um cara que lhe dá o número do celular não quer que você ligue para a casa dele. – não sei como uma garota de Connecticut que frequentou a escola na Filadélfia e vive em Nova York sabe tudo sobre os telefones celulares de Boston, mas em Angie eu confio.

- Sinto-me um lixo.

- Ora, bem, pense no quanto você se sentiria pior se ele tivesse te dado o _pager._

Às três da manhã, creio ouvir gemidos abafados do outro lado da parede. Imagino que Alice e Jasper estejam no meio de mais uma sessão de sexo selvagem. Às 3:30 ouço gemidos vindos da sala de estar. Que indecência. Por que eles estão transando no sofá? E se eu ficar com fome? Passos ecoam de um lado para o outro do apartamento. Pego novamente no sono.

Às cinco o telefone toca. Soluços ecoam pelo fone. Quem é?

- Alô?

Soluço.

Onde está meu identificador de chamadas?

- Sou eu. – diz uma voz. – Você está acordada?

- Sim. – Por que eu sempre digo isso? _Não_ estou acordada; estou com muito sono! – O que há de errado?

- Já comi todo o sorvete de _choc chip_ e agora estou devorando os biscoitos.

Soluço.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele disse que precisa de espaço. Não quer viver comigo. Ele não me ama.

- Quem _é_?

- O quê?

Oh... Alice. Nunca havia falado com ela ao telefone antes. Sua voz soa muito mais velha do que pessoalmente.

- A _City Girls_ afirma que quando um cara diz que quer espaço significa que ele não consegue decidir se quer levar a relação para um outro nível ou deixar o barco...

- Cadê você?

- Estou aqui na sala. No meu celular.

- Já vou aí.

Mas, primeiro, um _pit stop_ na cozinha. Será que Allie falou algo sobre um sorvete de _choc chip_? Certo, acabou. Talvez eu pegue uns pedaços de queijo, para equilibrar a balança de doces/salgados. Talvez valha a pena encher um saco.

A noite pode ser longa.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey fofas! Sim, Alice e Jasper não são o casal-mais-perfeito-do-mundo, mas ainda tem muita água para rolar sob a ponte e temos mais 11 capítulos pela frente, então relaxem :)<strong>

**Até sexta que vem, Maah :***


	10. Mas eu quero ser uma princesa!

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nove<br>**

**Mas eu quero ser uma princesa!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

A luz do sol jorrava pelas fendas das venezianas da sala, iluminando as partículas de poeira que flutuam no ar. Estou deitada no sofá na posição de _pretzel. _Não na posição que está na revista de moda na sessão de sexo, mas na posição de quem ficou-acordada-a-noite-toda-no-sofá-porque-sou-uma-colega-de-quarto-bacana. Sobre uma grande quantidade de revistas e fotos empilhadas no balcão que separa a cozinha da sala, posso ver Alice sentada na mesa, olhando para o teto.

- Bom dia. – digo com a voz rouca.

- Dia de merda. – responde ela, sem piscar.

Oh, sim. Espaço. Alice deu um ultimato em Jasper e não ficou muito feliz com a reação dele.

Quando me arrastei para a sala de estar na noite passada, ela estava completamente histérica. Soluçando, não conseguia mover os lábios para formar as palavras.

- Ele... di-i-is-se... q-q-que... não... sa-a-a-a-be... se... e-e-eu... so-o-o-ou a... mu-u-u-lhe-e-er... da su-u-u-u-a... vi-i-i-da-a-a.

Ela continuou a soluçar enquanto eu já tinha devorado metade do queijo. E depois começou a gritar como uma doida.

- Aquele estúpido diz que eu não sou a mulher da vida dele! Ele acha que vai encontrar alguém melhor do que eu! Melhor do que eu? Vamos ver se ele encontra alguém que se dá mais na porra da relação do que eu! Vamos ver se encontra alguém que esteja disposta a aguentar todas as merdas que ele faz! Merda! Merda, merda! É normal ele ser tão imaturo? É normal, Bella?

Depois dos queijos, terminei de comer o cereal, e então ficamos ali sentadas na mesa da cozinha. Ficamos vendo o sol devorando o céu e tornando-o azul. Sentia-me como um pedaço de chiclete que havia sido mastigado durante muito tempo. Depois, devo ter me arrastado de volta para o sofá e caído no sono.

- Você já está acordada há muito tempo? – pergunto.

- Desde ontem de manhã.

Tento me sentar. Oh, meu Deus, não consigo me mover. Partes do meu corpo que eu nem mesmo sabia que tinha doem. Será que foi porque adormeci no sofá? Por ter ficado acordada até tarde?

- Aaaaai. – lamento.

O que há de errado comigo? E se eu tiver alguma espécie de problema muscular? Oh, meu Deus, já ouvi falar que, se num dia você está bem e no seguinte seus músculos estão todos tensos, é provável que você esteja com meningite. Só me restam alguns minutos. Meus últimos sopros de vida estão sendo desperdiçados na minha sala em vez de num café em Paris ou na cama com Jacob.

- Acho que estou com meningite.

- Você não tem meningite. – diz ela secamente. – É o caratê.

É claro!

- Não é caratê. É tae kwon do.

Ela não responde. Está muito ocupada olhando para a mesa da cozinha. Algo parece diferente.

- Você fez alguma coisa com a mesa? – perguntei.

- Eu a penhorei. – pausa. – Eu a penhorei? Por que diabos eu iria penhorar* uma mesa de vidro? Não é de espantar que Jasper não queira viver comigo.

*_Espécie de empréstimo onde você dá um objeto de valor como garantia de pagamento._

Não sei exatamente do que ela está falando, mas sei que tenho que tomar um banho. Meu pé escorrega no chão quando deslizo para fora do sofá. Ai... dói fiar de pé. O que há de errado com o chão?

- Você fez alguma coisa com o chão?

- Eu encerei. Estava sujo.

Olho em volta da sala e da cozinha com reverência. Os balcões estão cintilando. Olho pelo corredor. Meu banheiro cheira a desinfetante.

- Você lavou o meu banheiro?

- Não se preocupe, eu usei luvas.

- Mas eu não fiz isso há uma semana e meia?

- Eu sei, mas agora ele está limpo.

Isso pede uma investigação adicional. Escorrego para o meu quarto e descubro que minha cama está arrumada e o chão varrido. Abro a porta do meu closet e descubro que agora minhas suéteres estão organizadas por cor. O objeto não identificado que estava pendurado na beirada do cesto de roupa suja foi identificado e jogado no lixo.

Isso não é normal.

.

Levo Alice ao shopping. Não sei mais o que fazer! Ela tem quinhentos dólares guardados para uma emergência. Digo a ela que estamos numa emergência e nada melhor do que usar as compras (um método de recuperação desenvolvido por ela mesma) para esse fim. Graças a Deus que não está chovendo; o único estacionamento disponível no local é tão distante da Macy's que teríamos que pegar um táxi para chegar à entrada. Um casal de mãos dadas passa pela porta giratória.

- Quero ir para casa. – diz Alice.

- Quem liga para o que você quer? Quero dizer, não vai não. Vamos fazer compras. Não está lembrada das regras da separação?

- Não sou o tipo de garota que usa botas-pretas-de-salto-alto.

- Que vergonha! Vasculhe a sua alma. A garota de botas pretas que vive dentro de você vai brilhar em breve.

Ela suspira.

- Ok, tanto faz. Só não quero mais pensar. Minha cabeça dói.

Dirijo-me para a Macy's. Balcões com cosméticos e perfumes fazem qualquer uma se sentir melhor, não? Pelo menos era isso que Alice-pré-tensão-com Jasper diria.

Pinto minha unha do polegar esquerdo com esmalte prateado. Bonito. Oooh, o que é isso? Cheira bem. Borrifo um pouco na parte interna do meu pulso. Renée uma vez me disse que as mulheres colocam perfume na parte interna dos seus pulsos porque os homens costumavam beijar as suas mãos. Na verdade, eu acreditava nisso também, até que li que era por causa de pontos no pulso ou coisa parecida. Esse vermelho é demais. Parece sangue. Bonito. Vou experimentar na mão direita. Que perfume é esse? Muito legal.

Oooh. Cores de inverno novas em folha! Que engraçado, elas se parecem exatamente com as cores de inverno do ano passado. Três mulheres usando as cores de inverno novas sorriem na minha direção, de trás do balcão da _Jolie._ De repente me vem uma ideia brilhante: Alice irá ganhar uma maquiagem completa e isso não lhe custará nada. Todo mundo sabe que maquiagens em lojas de departamentos são gratuitas – base, blush, olhos, tudo exceto celulite e cabelo. A ideia implícita está no fato de que você vai comprar a maquiagem depois e não precisará gastar muito. (Isso também é uma vantagem, pois o preço de todos os produtos que elas usam se aproximam do aluguel de um mês).

No entanto, você deve comprar _algo_, só para ser educada; pense nisso como uma gorjeta. Mas não compre batom; isso seria um desperdício, já que provavelmente irá ganhar um pacote de presente a cada compra que fizer. Do mesmo modo que costumava ganhar um brinde depois da festa de aniversário, quando era criança. A diferença é que a sua sacola de brindes terá batons – embora nunca sejam da cor da sua escolha e jamais nas cores novas produzidas para o inverno.

O único problema com maquiagens gratuitas são as especialistas que as fazem. Elas são apavorantes. Podem ser tanto mulheres chiques com rostos meticulosamente pintados e brincos de pérola como os da Barbie Noite de Gala, _drag queens _extravagantes cujos rostos também lembram a Barbie Noite de Gala ou senhoras de meia-idade com sobrancelhas pintadas a lápis e sorrisos esticados por batom.

Para Alice, escolho a Barbie Noite de Gala número um.

- Oi. – cumprimento-a com um sorriso. – Minha amiga está querendo comprar alguns cosméticos. Você tem tempo para uma consulta? – Lembrem-se: consulta é um eufemismo para maquiagem gratuita.

Empurro minha colega de quarto letárgica para o assento. A esteticista de cabelos ondulados diz que ela tem uma bela pele, embora alguma base possa ajudar.

- Ok. – diz Allie, e uma ponta de esperança brota em sua voz.

Posso imaginar sua mente processando o quase elogio: "Se eu tenho uma pele perfeita, então com certeza Jasper irá querer gastar o resto da sua vida passando por ela! Mas se eu não comprar essa base, então uma outra mulher o fará, ele se apaixonará por ela e eu ficarei sozinha com a minha linda pele, que não é tão linda assim porque a Barbie Noite de Gala diz que precisa de alguma ajuda".

Oooh. Que linda sombra dourada para os olhos. Pingo um pouco no dedo e passo nas pálpebras.

- Você prefere base ou pó? – pergunta a Barbie.

Alice apenas a encara, como se nem estivesse entendendo uma palavra ou como se a Barbie tivesse falado em coreano. Hanna twul zed ned?

Que lindo blush! Passo um pouco nas maçãs do meu rosto. Adoro esse termo, as _maçãs_. Quem pensou nisso? Por que não pensou em "_a laranja_"?

A mulher parece não ligar para o olhar vago de Alice e contnua o seu ataque furioso.

- Em bastão? Compacto? Líquido?

Meu reflexo no espelho parece com o de uma garotinha de quatro anos de idade que passou todos os batons da mãe no rosto. Onde está o removedor de maquiagem? Eles não costumam deixar um de prontidão perto do espelho? Oooh. Que esmalte bronze lindo. Pinto minha unha esquerda de bronze. Agora pareço com alguém que afundou a mão em caramelo.

- Loção hidratante? Você prefere uma fórmula _oil-free?_ Que tal uma com sistema de liberação progressiva?

Eu não entendo nada, mas aceno para Alice, que começa a chorar.

Oh, não. Deixei a Barbie número um assustar a minha colega de quarto. É hora de uma fuga rápida.

- Lamento. – afirmo. – Não creio que hoje seja um bom dia para uma consulta. – pego Allie pelo braço e a tiro da cadeira. Ela está no modo só-soluços. – Vamos.

Andamos lentamente e em silêncio pelo shopping.

- O que você quer fazer? – pergunto.

- Comer.

- Ok, vamos comer.

Comida: o ópio das rejeitadas.

Alice não come em _self-services_ (germes, germes e mais germes), por isso encontramos uma daquelas lanchonetes de bom gosto no canto do shopping.

- Vou pedir uma salada. – diz ela, enquanto tira uma faca e m garfo de plástico da bolsa.

- Salada? Como refeição? Você quer dizer com galinha?

- Só salada. Não só tenho uma pele horrível como estou acima do meu peso usual e é por isso que ele não me quer.

- Claro. – digo revirando os olhos. – Não é porque você tem uma doença obsessivo-compulsiva ou algo muito parecido a isso.

- Trabalhei num restaurante durante um verão. Os talheres nunca eram lavados.

- Você foi garçonete? – não consigo imaginar Alice lidando com comida o dia inteiro.

- Recepcionista.

Isso eu posso imaginar. Peço um _cheeseburguer_ e ela uma salada verde.

- Dá para você colocar o molho do lado, por favor?

Quando a comida vem, Alice olha para o seu prato e explode.

- Que tipo de alface é essa? Isso não é alface, são lascas de sapo! Que troço azedo. O gosto não é bom. Por que eu vou querer comer algo que não dá para comer? – ela chama o garçom. – Isso aqui está horrível. Quero trocar. – não sei exatamente o que ela esperava quando pediu a salada.

Intimidado, o garçom acena de forma veemente com a cabeça.

- Ok, o que a senhorita gostaria?

- Infelizmente, este paliativo de refeição fez com que eu perdesse o apetite por algo substancial. Gostaria de uma fatia de _cheesecake_ de morango. Quer uma? – ela pergunta para mim.

- Não, obrigada.

- Por mim, por favor. Coma um pedaço. Eu convido. Seremos que nem _As Supergatas._

Aceno positivamente com a cabeça. A amante de _cheesecake_ que existe em mim ainda não está morta e enterrada.

- Bella?

- Sim.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão de que uma criança acabou de rabiscar todo o seu rosto?

Certo.

Depois do almoço, Alice insiste para irmos direto para casa, o que deve ser uma tarefa bem fácil, relaxante, contanto que encontremos o meu carro.

- Sei que estacionei no setor D. – insisto. Infelizmente, estamos no setor D e o meu carro não está lá. – Por que não pegamos um desses? – há um BMW e dois Mercedes, e gostaria que o meu carro fosse qualquer um deles. Foi uma tentativa de piada, mas Alice não ri. Meia hora depois, encontramos o meu Chevy antigo no setor G. – G rima com D. – afirmo.

Allie está muito deprimida para se importar em revirar os olhos.

.

No final daquela tarde, Edward aparece lá em casa com duas chaves de fenda. Infelizmente são ferramentas, não um copo de vodca com suco de laranja. Depois de pedir uma pizza grande de pepperoni, espalhamos as instruções para a montagem da minha futura estante no chão do meu quarto. Santa Alice e sua limpeza.

- Onde está Alice? – pergunta ele, enquanto enrola a manga de sua suéter preta. O moço não está com o mesmo cheiro de Jake hoje, graças a Deus. Cheira a um desodorante gostoso.

- Dormindo. – respondo. Até que enfim. Ela estava me cansando.

- Não acredito que você já tenha isso há quatro meses e não tenha montado. – diz ele, balançando a cabeça.

É verdade. Ela estava toda desmontada, dentro da caixa, debaixo da minha cama. Talvez o fato de eu ter protelado esse momento tenha algo a ver com a minha noção de que, assim que montasse a estante, teria que tirar os meus livros das caixas, e a última vez que os vi foi quando os encaixotei. E o dia em que os encaixotei foi o dia que começou toda essa história de Jacob me largar. Ou talvez eu só esteja sendo preguiçosa. Sei lá.

Começamos a montar a estante ou, para ser mais precisa, Edward começa a montar a estante enquanto eu fico sentada na cama vendo tudo. Foi muito gentil da parte dele vir até aqui me ajudar (sendo que "ajudar" é um eufemismo para "fazer todo o trabalho").

- Quem colocou os seus quadros na parede? – pergunta ele, olhando para as duas molduras na parede.

_O Beijo_ está em cima da minha cama e o que Renée comprou para mim um ano depois que ela e meu pai se separaram; o presente – "eu sei que você é uma leitora obsessiva e creio que talvez o divórcio te deixou confusa a ponto de tentar fuir da realidade, mas está tudo bem" – está pendurado acima de onde a minha estante-que-ainda-não-foi-montada vai ficar. A pintura de Renée, _A Mulher Lendo Numa Paisagem_ é de Jean-Baptiste Camille Corot. Quando pendurei o presente de Jacob pela primeira vez no meu apartamento em Penn, eu estava fazendo um curso introdutório da história da arte. Aprendi que, ao passo que _O Beijo_ ra do período romântico italiano, Corot era um realista francês. Que irônico, não?

- Eu e Alice. Não sou completamente inútil, sabe?

- Nunca disse que você era.

Ele tenta pagar a pizza quando chega, mas eu insisto em ficar com a conta.

- Fale-me então sobre Tanya. – digo depois que comemos duas fatias e duas prateleiras estão montadas.

- Ela é legal.

O que Tanya pensaria se soubesse que estava sendo descrita como legal? Acho que eu me jogaria na frente de um trem.

- Então não é nada sério?

- Não. Por enquanto é legal, mas ela não é a mulher. Tradução: eu gosto de dormir com ela, mas não quero dormir _só _com ela.

- Que safado! – comento.

- Eu? Por quê?

- Porque você a está usando para transar.

- Não a estou usando. Só estamos aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Sexualmente.

O que há de errado com os homens? Edward tinha que ser diferente, não?

- E no cinema. – pontuo.

- Preliminares para o sexo.

- O que há de errado com ela?

Ele faz uma pausa.

- Não posso dizer. Seria errado.

- Não seja bobo. Conta aí. Não vou dizer nada a ninguém.

Ele franze as sobrancelhas de um modo bonitinho.

- Ela é uma princesinha. Espera que eu faça tudo. É como se vivêssemos nos anos 50. Tenho que telefonar o tempo todo. Tenho que pegá-la toda hora. Ela nunca se oferece para pagar nada. Não que eu me importe em ligar e pagar, eu gosto, mas Tanya age como se esperasse por isso. E... Eu não acho que nós dois combinemos. Entende?

Uau, isso era uma explicação comprida para quem geralmente não passava de meia dúzia de palavras.

- Então por que você continua com ela?

Ele sorri furtivamente.

- Bem, ela é muito gostosa.

- Está vendo? Você é um safado, Edward. E jamais conseguirá encontrar a "número um" enquanto estiver saindo com a "número dois". Devia estar saindo com outras pessoas. Poderia me oferecer para apresentá-lo a alguém, mas todas as minhas amigas, no momento, andam levemente insanas. – aceno a cabeça na direção do quarto de Alice.

- Alice é bonita. – ele comenta simplesmente. Alice e Edward? As iniciais A e E não são tão engraçadas como A e J*. De qualquer maneira, não consigo imaginá-la com outro sujeito que não seja Jasper. – Só me prometa que não vai tentar me juntar com Rosalie novamente.

*_A personagem de Alice se chama Samantha, o de Edward é Andrew e o de Jasper se chama Marc. Respectivamente, na piada da autora, seria S e A, e S e M. _

- Por que não?

- Ela é muito fresca. Mais princesinha ainda do que Tanya.

Hum. Por que todo esse papo antiprincesinha está me deixando pouco à vontade? Ah, é. Deslizo para fora do sofá, caindo no chão ao seu lado e pego uma chave de fenda.

- O que posso fazer para ajudar, meu bom senhor?

.

Sou uma colega de quarto sensacional e vou dizer o porquê:

**1. **Coloco todas as fotos de Alice e Jasper, assim como todos os ursinhos de pelúcia que ele lhe deu (todos os oito, mas não aquele vagabundo comprado no parque de diversões) num saco de lixo grande e verde, e o coloco atrás da minha jaqueta preta que eu não uso há anos, dentro do meu closet; mas não jogarei fora porque, nunca se sabe, o estilo pode voltar à moda.

**2. **Convenço Alice a bater o fone no gancho nas três vezes que tenho uma leve suspeita de que ela vai ligar para Jasper. Sou capaz de dizer quando ela vai fazer isso. Primeiro, começa a ficar inquieta. Depois, fica realmente calma. Um minuto ou dois depois, tenta caminhar casualmente para o quarto e fecha a porta. Isso me lembra de quando minha Iris era bebê e costumava engatinhar para o canto de um quarto qualquer antes de fazer xixi na fralda. Quando minha intuição diz que Alice está prestes a ligar, eu irrompo no seu quarto fazendo barulho na hora em que minha colega está com o fone na mão e a convenço a desligá-lo, dizendo que ela irá me agradecer mais tarde. É um sistema realmente eficaz – só falhei duas vezes. Em ambas ela ligou quando eu estava dormindo e confessou às lágrimas na manhã seguinte. Em ambas, o fato de ter falado com Jasper fez com que se sentisse pior.

**3. **Comprei mais cinco caixas de papel e vi, pelo menos, trinta e cinco episódios de _Beautiful Bride_ com a minha amiga de coração partido.

- É melhor não ver mais isso. – digo a ela.

Essa baboseira vicia. Não posso deixar de me perguntar quem assiste a esse programa regularmente. Será que as mulheres são tão obcecadas com o casamento? Será que apenas eu fugia da insituição matrimonial? Todos os episódios são sobre uma noiva preocupada com as flores, o véu e o vestido cheio de babados. Meu vestido de casamento – quando eu casar lá na frente – será muito mais sofisticado do que os que aparecem nesse programa. Acho que quero um decote canoa, luvas de princesa e uma saia bufante. Nada dessas porcarias com lacinhos. A tônica será a elegância.

- Não se preocupe. – me vejo dizendo isso a Allie. – Para cada pote existe uma tampa.

Não acredito que acabei de dizer isso. Deus me perdoe, estou parecendo o meu pai.

.

A Primeira Semana D.J. (Depois de Jasper) parece que irá durar para sempre.

Na segunda-feira, Rosalie aparece para um papo calcinha. Seu sorriso de chefe de torcida e suas piadas insolentes são um pouco demais para nós duas. Allie finge que está com dor de cabeça e vai dormir. Eu estou presa no papo calcinha.

Na terça, Alice faz uma faxina na casa.

Na quarta, acab sintonizando em _Law & Order _por acidente. "... os advogados criminais que processam os criminosos. Essas são as suas histórias..." Logan/Mr. Big encontra o corpo de um homem no porta-malas de um carro abandonado e Allie está com um olhar triste e saudoso. Desligo a TV. Alice faz outra faxina completa.

Na quinta, Edward e eu a arrastamos para a noite em que o Charlie's Wings cobra metade do preço. Não sou maluca a ponto de omer asas de frango na frente de um homem, nem que seja Edward, pois tenho o hábito de lambuzar minha cara toda de molho de pimenta. Fico olhando para Edward enquanto ele segura uma asa pela ponta e mastiga cuidadosamente a carne, deixando o osso completamente exposto. Depois, ele lambe delicadamente o molho que ficou nos lábios com a língua. Como é que alguém consegue comer asa de frango com tanto estilo e _sex appeal?_ Fico totalmente satisfeita por estar ao lado de Edward e poder estudar sua técnica.

Alice vê o melhor amigo do irmão de criação de Jasper sentado a duas mesas de distância. Passo a meia hora seguinte tentando fazer com que ela destranque a porta do seu boxe no banheiro.

Na sexta-feira de manhã, eu acordo ao som de "I Will Survive", de Gloria Gaynor, tocando a todo volume do outro lado da parede.

- Olá?

- Bom dia! – diz Alice, a brindo aminha porta.

- Bom dia...

- Bom, bom, bom dia! – canta ela alegremente. – Pela primeira vez durante toda a semana eu realmente quis sair da cama.

- Que bom.

- Sou uma nova mulher.

Não estou certa se tal declaração requer resposta positiva ou negativa. Ela se estatela na minha cama.

- Farei menos analogias, terei amigas do sexo feminino e encontrarei um novo homem. De agora em diante serei chamada de Mary Alice.

- Ótimo. – encorajo-a com voz de sono, embora ache que Mary Alice seja exagero. Minhas três semanas de solteirice me permitem ter o discernimento de que ela ainda não está pronta para uma mudança de personalidade, mas decido animá-la.

- Não vou perder mais nenhum segundo. Jasper é uma criança. Vou lhe dar espaço. Tera mais espaço do que saberá o que fazer com ele, enquanto eu vou foder todos os homens do planeta.

A palavra "foder" soa engraçada vinda de sua boca, quase como se tivesse a boca cheia de manteiga de amendoim.

- Ótimo. – digo sem muita certeza.

- É hora de encontrar um homem _maduro. –_ ela levanta os seios e olha para o decote que aparece no espelho. – Estou pronta.

- Para quê? Para o sexo com homens maduros?

- Não. Para o Orgasmo.

Isso é que é sair da frigideira e ir direto para o fogo. Tento convencê-la a irmos para um lugar, digamos, mais sereno, como o Aqua; um bar onde as pessoas vão depois do trabalho, no quinquagésimo sexto andar do Edifício Tyler, mas ela é insistente. Rosalie, graças a Deus, a coloca no rumo certo naquela noite, assinalando que o Orgasmo é para a turma abaixo de trinta, enquanto o Aqua é o lugar para conhecer homens mais velhos e com a mente mais focada na carreira. Homens maduros.

Rosalie concordou em ser a motorista, o que significa que ela só vai poder tomar uma taça de vinho. Tenho a impressão de que Alice vai querer entornar e, sendo a boa amiga que sou, não poderia deixá-la tomar todas sozinha. Rosalie chega até a insistir para pagar o estacionamento e, por conta do nosso perpétuo estado de dureza, Alice e eu concordamos sem discutir.

- Essas coisas estão me matando. – diz Alice.

Ela está se referindo aos Band-Aids colocados estrategicamente sobre seus mamilos, no caso de ficar com frio. Minha colega de apartamento está usando uma frente única emprestada por Rosalie, e seus bicos ficam muito salientes quando ela sai sem nenhuma "proteção".

- Espere até a hora em que você tiver que tirá-los. – comenta Rose. – Isso é que é dor.

- E, então, como estou? – pergunta Alice.

- Estonteante. – respondo. Ela está realmente demais. Quase indecente (e isso é bom). Com certeza gostosa, embora eu não esteja muito certa de que um ambiente de gente que acabou de sair do trabalho seja apropriado para aquele tipo de indumentária.

Estamos em frente ao elevador que leva até o bar, quando uma mulher baixa atrás de um balcão nos diz que, embora não haja _couvert_, teremos que deixar nossos casacos na entrada, o que irá nos custar dez dólares cada uma. Todas nós cruzamos os braços.

- De fato, eu gostaria de ficar com o meu casaco, se você não se importar. – diz Rosalie. Não é o dinheiro, ela não confia em estranhos para ficar com suas coisas.

- Experimente então. – diz a recepcionista. – Mas eles irão te mandar de volta para baixo.

- Não vão mesmo. – murmura Rosalie. – Eu sempre consigo subir com o meu casaco.

E então entramos num daqueles elevadores supervelozes que me fazem desejar estar mascando um chiclete para diminuir a pressão que aumenta em meus ouvidos. O elevador nos deixa bem em frente à garçonete.

- Oi. – diz Rosalie. – Mesa para três, por favor.

A moça nos olha da cabeça aos pés.

- Desculpe, estamos lotados.

Noto que há uma mesa vazia perto da janela. Isso pede medidas drásticas. Nós três resolvemos conferenciar secretamente e, depois de cinco minutos de pura deliberação, optamos por gastar a grande soma de dez dólares.

- A mesa agora está livre. – anuncia a garçonete com uma voz toda doce. – Mas vocês terão que deixar os seus casacos lá embaixo.

- Preferimos ficar com eles. – insiste Rose.

- Desculpe, não posso permitir que vocês sentem até que deixem seus casacos lá embaixo, na entrada.

Silenciosamente eu aperto o botão para descer e dou chicletes para as minhas amigas. Quando chegamos ao saguão do prédio, todas olhamos para o chão.

- Gostaríamos de deixar nossos casacos. – anuncia Rosalie. Alice e eu rimos discretamente. Olho para a mulher atrás do balcão e sorrio, ela devolve o sorriso.

Cinco minutos depois, o elevador nos deixa na frente da garçonete mais uma vez.

- Nossa mesa, por favor. – repete Rosalie, apontando para o lugar vazio perto da janela.

- Desculpe, estamos lotados.

Fazemos uma outra conferência e, cinquenta dólares mais pobres do que estávamos quando chegamos, sentamo-nos numa mesa de canto com vista para a cidade. Rosalie e Alice colocam seus telefones celulares bem ao lado dos guardanapos, só por garantia.

- E então, ele ligou? – Rosalie se refere à Jasper, é claro.

- Não.

O momento é pontuado pelo silêncio. O que pode ser dito depois disso? Por um lado, você quer animá-la e dizer que ele irá ligar, mas, por outro lado, você quer deixar claro que não vale a pena pensar no sujeito e que ela vai ficar melhor se ele não ligar – mas e se ele o fizer? Se ele ligar, os dois irão voltar a ficar juntos e a odiarão por estar dizendo todas essas coisas horríveis. Lembra-se da regra número três sobre _Como se recuperar de uma separação_? Apenas amigas medíocres devem dizer coisas terríveis sobre ex-namorados.

Pedimos três taças de vinho – tinto para Rose e Allie, e branco para mim.

- Ele gosta de ficar amarrado. – conta Alice.

*_Como no original as iniciais ficam S & M, a autora se refere ao SadoMasoquismo ou_ BDSM.

- O quê? – pergunto enquanto dou goles de leve no meu vinho.

- Amarrado. E tem uma predileção especial por algemas. Ele gosta de ganhar umas surras também.

Sinto-me incapaz de beber o meu vinho. Rosalie ri.

- Vocês conseguiam manter uma relação amorosa usando esse tipo de coisa?

- Às vezes. No entanto era meio estranho.

Jamais conseguirei olhar novamente para Jasper da mesma maneira. A imagem do homem loiro e de aparência respeitável, sendo amarrado à cabeceira da cama com almegas cor de rosa e sendo submetido à palmadas no traseiro realizadas por uma mulher que não passa de meia polegada era terrivelmente desanimadora. Tenho certeza que se eu fosse homem, teria sérios problemas em conseguir manter uma ereção decente.

- Vocês acham – questiona-se Alice em voz alta. – que ele irá usar suas algemas com outra garota?

- Você não compra uma caixa nova de preservativos toda vez que dorme com um sujeito diferente. – pontua Rosalie sabiamente.

A essa altura, sinto-me compelida a acrescentar meus dois dedos de prosa.

- Acho que você deve comprar um novo par de algemas para cada parceiro. É a mesma coisa que comparar maçãs com laranjas. Algemas, presumo, são objetos muito pessoais e particulares, mas é razoável pensar que não se deve comprar camisinhas novas se você ainda tem algumas sobrando. Só faço restrições às usadas.

- Não sei. – diz Alice. – Acho que vou ficar com o meu vibrador.

Allie e eu estamos na segunda rodada de drinques quando notamos dois sujeitos que parecem estar num quartel-general, ambos na faixa dos trinta e poucos, ambos usando ternos, um falando num telefone celular e o outro precisando de um leve barbear; mas ambos muito atraentes.

- Vamos chamá-los. – afirma Alice, entornando o seu vinho.

Não sei muito bem como chamar homens. Não dá para acenar e gritar "Venham nos pegar, rapazes!", dá? Será que não perceberiam nosso desespero? Talvez devêssemos simplesmente olhar para eles.

- De jeito nenhum. – diz Rosalie com desgosto, batendo na borda da sua taça de vinho. – Nós não chamamos _ou _olhamos.

- O que você acha que devíamos fazer?

- Rir bastante e dar a impressão de que estamos nos divertindo um bocado. E ignorá-los completamente.

- É esse o plano? – talvez seja a hora de Rose prestar mais atenção nas regras estipuladas pelas revistas de moda.

- Esse é o plano.

Alice coloca o dedo na sua taça de vinho na tentativa de sugar o que resta de álcool.

- Vou precisar de mais vinho.

- Acabe com o meu. – oferece Rosalie, passando sua taça.

Posso ver a tormenta mental no rosto de Allie. Será que ela deve tomar o viho com todos os germes em potencial que Rose possa passar? Ou será que ela desistir das suas frescuras e entornar a bebida totalmente gratuita? Coloco a minha mão no seu ombro.

- A nova mulher divertida e intrépida, lembra-se?

Corajosamente ela acena com a cabeça.

- Obrigada. – a princípio, sua expressão facial me lembra a de alguém tomando água de privada, não que eu houvesse tido a sorte de testemunhar tal evento. Mas então ela relaxa e eu me sinto como uma tia orgulhosa.

Rosalie joga a cabeça para trás e começa a gargalhar em voz alta, me assustando. Aparentemente, o show de vamos-fingir-que-estamos-nos-divertindo-para-que-possamos-atrair-homens começou.

Dez minutos depois, os dois sujeitos aos quais me referi antes já estavam sentados na nossa mesa. Rosalie está flertando com o Barba-Por-Fazer e Alice está flertando com o Telefone-Celular. Eu teria pensado que ver Alice flertando seria como observar uma garota no meio da rua, com o vestido preso na meia-calça, mas ela é surpreendentemente talentosa. Tão logo se apresenta como Mary Alice, ela se transforma numa ninfeta. Começa usando a técnica de fingir-que-está-interessada-no-que-ele-diz, faz uma dúzia de perguntas e depois, sutilmente, vira os holofotes para si mesma.

- Dou aula na quinta série. – diz ela em resposta ao prosaico o-que-você-faz-da-vida. Se ele perguntar qual é o signo dela, eu juro que vou vomitar.

- Você não castiga os seus alunos, castiga?

- Nem sempre. As garotas são ótimas. Os meninos às vezes se comportam mal. Mas isso não é problema. Sei como lidar com garotos levados.

Aquilo que ele tem nas calças é um celular ou será que está simplesmente feliz em vê-la? Talvez esse negócio de surra tenha, no fim das contas, um quê a mais.

.

No elevador, Barba-Por-Fazer pergunta quando poderá nos ver novamente.

- Infelizmente, isso não será possível. – afirma Alice, surpreendendo a todas nós. – Foi bom conhecer vocês. – ela beija a ambos no rosto.

Hã? Será que eu perdi alguma coisa aqui?

- Você não queria encontrá-los? – pergunto quando eles estão fora do alcance das nossas vozes.

- Esqueça. Eles nem chegaram a se oferecer para nos pagar drinques. – Alice acenou no ar como se estivesse enxotando uma mosca que a estava perturbando.

- Mas não dissemos que queríamos nada. – protesto.

- Muquiranas. – acrescenta Allie, enquanto Rosalie acena positivamente com a cabeça.

Quinze minutos depois, Rosalie nos deixa no apartamento e, enquanto giro a chave na porta, Alice diz:

- Advinha o que vamos fazer amanhã?

- Dormir mais que o normal?

- Sim. E depois disso, vamos colocar piercings no umbigo.

Essa personagem Mary Alice está começando a me assustar. Socorro.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice louca! USHAUHSUAHS'<strong>

**Meninas, para quem lê "Vida - curto espaço de tempo", eu vou atualizar... eu juro! Mas eu estou sem net e quem está postando aqui para mim é a Ktia (obrigada, minha frésia *-*).  
><strong>

**Então, se tudo der certo, até sexta que vem em Temporada de Caça e, muuuuito provavelmente, Vida.  
><strong>

**Beijinhos, Marcella :*  
><strong>


	11. 50 pratas para virar uma nova mulher

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dez<strong>

**Cinquenta pratas para virar uma nova mulher**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Rosalie nos conta que seus amigos com piercings fizeram o serviço na Willington Street.

- Talvez devêssemos descobrir o nome da loja. – comento enquanto olhamos pela janela suja de uma loja de roupas usadas.

- Se ficarmos esperando, jamais iremos fazer. – responde Allie. – Não há tempo para uma pesquisa muito ampla.

- Não estou pedindo nada amplo. Algo superficial deve servir.

- Vamos experimentar aqui. – diz ela.

Eu a acompanho quando entramos em um lugar chamado Spider. O zumbido que reverbera da máquina de tatuagem me faz pensar numa câmara de tortura do século XVI.

Alice pergunta para o sujeito assustador da mesa se ele coloca piercings no umbigo.

- _No inglés._ – responde ele.

- Acho que a possibilidade de termos a parte errada do corpo perfurada aqui é altíssima. – sussurro, com a voz coberta de náusea.

Alice agradece ao homem – não que ele tenha entendido alguma coisa – e saímos pela porta afora.

Mais no final do quarteirão, uma vitrine mostra mensagens como "piercings exóticos aplicados por especialistas" e "uma reputação que é merecida, não assumida". Na esperança de que tal reputação atinja algo além dos mendigos do quarteirão, nós entramos.

O especialista – uso o termo livremente – parece um tanto selvagem, com suas várias tatuagens de insetos e os dezenove piercings que consigo enxergar. Aposto que, para ser contratado pelo estabelecimento, o candidato a funcionário tem que usar pelo menos dez. Ele nos convence que um piercing de umbigo vale os cinquenta dólares que são cobrados.

Como a típica garota responsável do milênio que sou, pergunto sobre seus métodos de higiene.

- Sempre uso luvas de plástico novas e todas as minhas agulhas são descartáveis. – responde ele.

Isso é bom, creio. Agulhas descartáveis. Espera aí... Agulhas? Que agulhas? O que aconteceu com as boas e velhas máquinas de furar? Quando furei as orelhas, lá pela terceira série, duas mulheres usaram uma máquina em cada ouvido, e tudo acabou depois de uma explosão momentânea e ensurdecedora.

- Vocês poderiam por gentileza assinar esses documentos? – pergunta o sujeito com indiferença.

Documentos? Que documentos? Por que eu preciso assinar um documento? Eu leio "... na improvável possibilidade de sangramento excessivo, cicatrizes permanentes, perda de consciência..." Perda de consciência? De algum modo, fica decidido que eu irei primeiro, possivelmente porque Mary Alice mais se parece com uma Alice prestes-a-ficar-doente. Sorte a minha. Sento-me numa grande cadeira de couro preta e, sem entrar em detalhes, digo para a minha querida amiga que só dói por um segundo.

É a vez dela... Gritos vindos da cadeira de couro.

Eu menti.

.

_A Reação – Cena Um_

Rosalie: Você realmente fez isso?

Eu: Sim. Não creio que serei capaz de levantar as calças novamente.

Rosalie: Talvez eu faça um também.

Eu: Pois devia. Não doeu nem um pouco, embora a região esteja um pouco inflamada no momento.

Rosalie: Talvez eu faça. Mas é um negócio meio demodê, você não acha? Todo mundo tem um.

Eu (murmurando): Muito obrigada, Rose. Acho que sou uma conformadora com mau gosto.

.

_A Reação – Cena Dois_

Iris: Isso é irado! Quero um. Está vermelho? Aposto que está vermelho. O vermelho vai sumir, não vai? Minha amiga Mandy botou um e não disse nada para a mãe. Agora, sempre que toma banho, ela precisa usar um maiô no caso de sua mãe entrar de repente, e não sabe o que vai fazer no verão. Ela tem piscina em casa, será que sua mãe vai achar estranho o fato dela não usar mais biquíni? Perguntei a mamãe se eu poderia colocar um, mas ela disse que não havia chance. Vou botar um assim que fizer dezoito anos. Falta um ano, cinco meses e três dias para o meu umbigo ficar livre para piercings! Ele não vai ficar infeccionado, vai?

.

_A Reação – Cena Três_

Renée: Você não podia ter feito luzes no cabelo ou algo parecido?

.

_A Reação – Cena Quatro_

Papai: O que há de novo, Bells?

Eu: Nada.

.

_A Reação – Cena Cinco_

Angela (voz ao telefone enquanto eu pinto as unhas do pé): Fico me perguntando por que a nossa geração opta por mutilar o corpo.

Eu: Não é só a nossa geração. Piercings são usados há séculos por todo o planeta.

Angela: Mas por que a cultura americana está colocando piercings em umbigos, línguas, mamilos e outras partes do corpo que eu não ouso mencionar?

Eu: Talvez seja uma tendência dos politicamente corretos para abraçar o relativismo cultural.

Angela: Talvez para produzir um efeito estético.

Eu (soprando os dedos do pé direito): Ou espiritual.

Angela: Ou sexual.

Eu (fingindo indignação): Não coloquei um piercing no meu clitóris!

Angela: Talvez não haja mais nada sobrando para atacar a não ser a própria carne.

Alice (vulgo Mary Alice; entrando no meu quarto sem pedir licença): Não é legal? (levantando a blusa) Será que podemos tirar uma foto?

Angela: Com certeza isso dará a seus filhos um motivo para rir.

.

_A Reação – Cena Seis_

Estamos jantando cedo no Asian Grill, um daqueles restaurantes onde você próprio se serve de carne, vegetais, massas, molhos, tudo enfim; e vê como um pequeno prato de comida pode custar mais de trinta dólares.

Edward (sentado de frente para mim numa mesa para dois): Não acredito que você fez isso.

Eu (com os braços cruzados na frente da minha camisa): Por quê? Não sabia que a ornamentação corporal era uma prova de alteração do caráter. (As palavras seguintes não foram ditas) A-hã. Será que os homens me acharão sexualmente repulsiva?

Edward: Sempre achei que piercings de umbigo eram para garotas tipo a Alanis.

Eu: Por favor, há até uma concorrente à Miss América que orgulhosamente patrocina uma marca. Miss Springfield ou coisa parecida.

Edward: Posso ver?

Eu: Você quer que eu levante a minha camisa no meio do Asian Grill?

Edward (arregalando os olhos): Sim!

Eu (levantando a parte de baixo da minha camisa): Satisfeito?

Edward: Por que está tão vermelho?

Eu: Tive agulhas enfiadas na minha barriga, o que você esperava?

Edward (olhos verdes crescendo e ficando do tamanho de sonhos de padaria): É, hã, meio, bem, sexy...

Eu (a palavra seguinte não foi dita): Bom.

_Finis._

.

Depois do trabalho, na segunda-feira, Alice e eu vamos caminhar no mercado. Não que possamos exatamente andar. Durante as últimas 36 horas, tive que deixar meu jeans no armário e, toda vez que algo se aproxima das adjacências remotas da minha barriga – um braço, roupas, ar – tenho um pequeno desmaio.

Colocamos os gêneros básicos no nosso carrinho: sucos, leite, macarrão e queijo. Então Alice dá vazão ao seu lado _gourmet_ e lança para dentro um naco de salame, uma caixa de seis cervejas, um pedaço de queijo prato e um pacote de anti-histamínicos.

Olho desnorteada para aquele monte de coisas.

- Vamos visitar um alojamento masculino?

- Não. Estamos fazendo com que nosso apartamento seja adequado para visitas masculinas.

- De onde vem essa filosofia se-você-constrói-eles-virão? Deixe-me adivinhar, _Cosmo? Glamour? __City Girls?_

- _City Girls_.

- O quemaisdiz a _City Girls?_

- Que devíamos arrumar um cachorro. Homens se aproximam dos cachorros na rua e começam a conversar com suas donas. Nós.

- Você é alérgica a cães.

- É por isso que estamos traçando aestratégia da comida. Talvez possamos pegar o cachorro de alguém emprestado. É para isso que servem esses anti-histamínicos.

Quem é essa mulher e o que ela fez com a minha colega de apartamento? Alice tem uma série de outras sugestões, todas vetadas por mim.

**1. **Tomar aulas de computador (não temos tempo para isso. Somos muito, mas muito ocupadas).

**2. **Chupar pirulitos em bares (embora pirulitos deixem a sua boca com os gostos mais diferentes, o que em si não é mau, eles deixam sua boca com as cores mais inapropriadas).

**3. **Passar o tempo todo no Home Depot (coisa que _não _está acontecendo).

**4.** Fazer aulas de salsa (Eu: "Não dá, não sabemos dançar". Alice: "É por isso que temos que fazer aulas!". Eu: "De jeito nenhum que vou me submeter a isso").

**5.** Transformar meias em bonecos vodus. Isso, segundo ela, não é para nos ajudar a encontrar homes e sim para infligirdores pungentes, empecilhos emocionais e ruína financeira a Jacob e Jasper (a ideia é divertida, mas nos colocaria na categoria "somos psicóticas").

.

Sugiro então irmos a uma livraria. Acredito que, como trabalho no meio editorial, minha categoria esteja em alta e, por ler muito, faria sentido eu sair com alguém que também aprecia a palavra escrita.

- Não entendo. – diz Alice. – Você quer conhecer um cara que lê livros com histórias românticas?

- Não, isso seria estranho. Gostaria que ele lesse algo mais viril. Algo mais no estilo de Hemingway.

Acabamos na Barnes &Noble. O relógio diz que agora são seis horas. Alice e eu decidimos que não iremos embora até darmos nosso telefone, cada uma, para um marido em potencial. Ela se enfia loucamente na seção empresarial. Ainda estou em dúvida: alma (ficção) ou bom emprego (computadores)? É uma parada dura, mas não decido a favor do carro novo em detrimento da bela biblioteca; estou prestes a pegar a escada rolante que leva até o setor de ficção quando me esquivo e dou uma guinada em direção à área de informática. Ok, sou fraca.

La, la, la. A seção de informática possui três paredes de livros. Acho que vou começar pela direita e seguir para a esquerda.

- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa? – pergunta uma moça da Barnes &Noble.

- Não, obrigada. Só estou olhando.

Um gatinho está folheando um livro de capa dura. Acho que vou ficar aguardando o momento propício, esperar por uma boa oportunidade... não que eu saiba o que vou dizer para este homem. Oh, já sei! Vou pedir para ele me recomendar alguma coisa. Isso é bom. Traz à tona a qualidade de herói.

- Com licença?

- Sim?

O que devo perguntar nesta situação?

- Você conhece um bom livro sobre... computadores?

Ele me olha como se houvesse alguma coisa terrivelmente errada comigo, como se eu estivesse usando sapatos esquisitos ou não tivesse sobrancelhas.

- Talvez você devesse perguntar a alguém que trabalhe aqui.

Droga. Hora de uma pausa para o cafezinho.

Seis cafés e quatro horas depois, estou completamente cafeinada e entediada. Já encontrei três homens cujas esposas/namoradas/mulheres não gostaram de eu ter me aproximado da periferia do seu território, dois homens com crianças (não creio que eu esteja num estágio da minha vida em que deva ser madrasta/dona de casa) e um _trekkie*_ cujo olhar incessante me forçou a abandonar temporariamente o meu posto. A mulher da Barnes &Noble acha que eu sou doida varrida. A cada dez minutos ela vem me perguntar se eu tenho certeza de que eu não quero alguma ajuda.

- Estou além de qualquer ajuda. – respondo.

Até que encontro Jared. Ele está exatamente na estante de livros de informática, examinando um livro chamado _A Alegria de Programar_. É um homem alto e bonito e possui um belo sorriso e sua pele é morena, mas estou cansada e quero ir para casa. Estendo a mão e me apresento, abandonando toda a pretensão de realizar preliminares de azaração. Estou com pressa. Ele me diz seu nome, batemos papo durante alguns minutos e, na hora em que me fala sobre o seu gato, seu cachorro e seus cinco microprocessadores, eu digo:

- Liga para mim.

Escrevo o meu número de telefone num pedaço de papel especialmente preparado que já estava dentro da bolsa (já pré-borrifado com perfume), dou-lhe o papel e vou procurar Alice. Missão cumprida.

Alice está sentada num sofá conversando profundamente com um sósia de Jerry Seinfield. Aceno. Ela não responde. Aceno novamente. Estou certa de que ela está me ignorando. É hora de tomar outro café.

.

- Como estou? – vira-se e pergunta Alice.

Ela está usando um vestido preto bem decotado, amarrado atrás do pescoço, e um par novinho em folha de sua versão para botas de salto alto – sandálias pretas. Ela vai sair pela primeira vez com Liam, o sujeito que ela conheceu na seção de livros empresariais. Parece que ele é dono do próprio negócio e lê muito Grisham. Ok, tudo bem, _A Firma_ não é exatamente _Por Quem os Sinos Dobram_, mas pelo menos é ficção. Ele lê e ligou. Já faz cinco dias e Jared não fez o mesmo. Bem feito para mim por ter tentado sair com outro bunda-mole cujo nome começa com J. Bem feito para mim por não ter me aproximado da seção empresarial. Setor de informática – por favor! Sujeitos que leem livros de informática são quase tão confiáveis quanto as empresas de Internet recém-fundadas pelas quais eles deixam seus empregos monótonos.

Sete dias. Por que não experimentei a seção de viagens? Até mesmo a de culinária teria rendido melhores frutos. Uma vez Rosalie conheceu um psicólogo na de autoajuda, mas com a minha sorte, provavelmente acabaria dando de cara com um psicótico.

Levo a minha frustração para o tae kwon do.

- Hanna. Twul. Zed. Ned. Dasso. – diz Sam. – Abram as suas pernas. Mais.

Pode acreditar, amigo, eu venho tentando abrir.

Depois da aula, Sam se oferece para me ajudar a ficar na primeira posição. Ele coloca as suas mãos, aquelas mãos grandes de tae kwon do, nos meus ombros e os põe na posição certa. São 7:30 da noite e estou tendo devaneios com uma bela travessa de macarrão com queijo, mas digo obrigada e deixo que ele me ajude. Preciso aprender essa posição antes de ser testada para ganhar a faixa amarela. Faixas amarelas são bem mais delicadas do que as brancas. No momento, creio que pareço com o gigante de marshmallow de _Os Caça-fantasmas._

- Senhor? – pergunto. Aqui você precisa chamar todo mundo de senhor. Sim, senhor. Não, senhor. Obrigado, senhor. Jogue-me na parede e me beije, senhor.

- Sim?

- Quando poderei pegar a minha faixa amarela, senhor?

- Você só veio a uma aula, Bella.

- Oh, certo, senhor. A quantas aulas preciso vir, senhor?

- Pelo menos vinte. – Sam olha para mim confuso.

Vinte? Isso significa vinte horas de exercício! Isso também significa vinte horas de exercícios com o senhor Sam-deus-do-sexo. Deixa para lá. Acho que vou ficar com a faixa branca para sempre. Acho que estou amando.

- Você sabe com quem você se parece? – pergunta o senhor Sam-deus-do-sexo. Sua mão está na curva das minhas costas e estou tendo dificuldades para respirar. Ainda estou tentando descobrir com quem _ele_ se parece. Tão familiar, contudo não lembro de tê-lo encontrado antes.

- Quem? – uma atriz? A sua primeira namorada?

- Chelsea Clinton.

Afaste-se de mim, Sam-deus-do-sexo. Você fede, senhor.

.

- Não sei qual é o problema. – diz Alice.

Estou sentada em cima de um balcão no seu banheiro, vendo ela passar um negócio branco nas pálpebras. Está se preparando para o seu segundo encontro com Liam. Está solteira há menos de duas semanas e já tem um segundo emprego. Um segundo emprego! Inacreditável.

- Chelsea é famosa por ser feia. – contorço-me, percebendo que estou sentada em algo molhado.

- Não acho que ela seja feia.

- O problema não é esse. O problema é que ela é _conhecida_ como feia. Letterman e o _Saturday Night Live_ vivem sacaneando a garota. Como alguém pode pensar que é um elogio me dizer que pareço com alguém que é famosa pela feiura?

- Talvez ele a ache bonita.

- Opinião subjetiva e irrelevante. – não adianta ficar discutindo, pois Alice não está nem prestando atenção. Hoje à noite, Liam a levará a uma aula de provadores de vinho. Uma aula para provadores de vinho! Não é ridículo? Ele obviamente quer embebedar minha amiga e dormir com ela.

Ótimo. Estou com ciúme. Verde tipo aquelas-horríveis-lentes-de-contato de ciúme.

O que vou fazer hoje à noite? Hoje é sábado. Alice tem um encontro. Rosalie também. Até mesmo Edward está com Tanya, a atriz perfeita.

Sento-me no sofá, me enrolo no cobertor de Alice e, desesperada, ligo para a minha meia-irmã Iris.

- Oh, meu Deus. Você não vai acreditar. – começa ela.

- O quê?

- Oh, meu Deus. O cara pelo qual a minha melhor amiga ficou obcecada durante mais ou menos sete anos me quer e eu gosto _muito_ dele. O que eu faço?

Ansiedade adolescente. Suspiro. Os bons e velhos tempos...

- É Mandy que gosta dele?

- Não, Tamara.

- Achei que Mandy era sua melhor amiga.

- Mandy costumava ser a minha melhor amiga, mas agora ela é meio a segunda melhor. E, então, o que eu faço?

- O que você quer fazer?

- Estávamos todos numa festa à noite passada e a toda hora Kyle vinha conversar comigo. Tamara ficou me fuzilando com os olhos e por isso não consegui bater papo com ele, a não ser quando ela ia ao banheiro. É um verdadeiro absurdo porque ela gostava de dez caras no ano passado e não pode querer segurar todos os sujeitos de quem já gostou! Você concorda, Bella?

Acho que deixei de prestar atenção na hora em que ela falou da confusão com Mandy e Tamara. Não que Iris esteja esperando por uma resposta. Ela raramente para e vem à tona para pegar ar.

- Ele trabalha na Abercrombie, o que prova que ele é gostoso, pois todos os caras que trabalham lá são gatos...

Depois de mais quinze minutos escutando o quão gostoso é o Abercrombie-Kyle, fico inexplicavelmente cansada.

- Iris, vou dormir.

- Mas são dez horas. Num sábado à noite!

Jura?

- Deixe-me em paz. Estou cansada.

- Você não tem planos?

Planos? O que são planos? Decido mentir.

- Eu tinha, mas resolvi ficar em casa hoje. Você vai sair à noite? – _bipe._ – Espera aí, tenho outra ligação. Alô?

- Bella, você é a minha salva-vidas literária e tem sessenta segundos para responder a esta pergunta. A contagem já começou. – é Sue, minha madrasta. Não tenho a menor ideia do que ela está falando.

- Sou sua o que literária?

- Estou jogando _Quem Quer Ser um Milionário_ com o seu pai e alguns amigos, e não sei a resposta para esta pergunta. Você é a minha salva-vidas literária.

Tenho uma pergunta para mim mesma: por que meus pais estão se divertindo mais do que eu numa noite de sábado? Uma resposta final?

- Espera aí! Deixa eu sair de outra ligação. – aperto o botão de espera. – Iris?

- Você não estava escutando nada do que eu disse? – ela reclama. – Vou a uma festa na casa da Wendy, e tanto Tamara quanto Kyle estarão lá.

- Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã?

- Mas a festa é hoje à noite!

- Tenho que ir.

- Por quê?

- Sue precisa de algo na outra linha. Tchau.

Volto para Sue.

- Ok. Fala.

- Pronta? O timer está ligado.

- Estou no viva-voz? Detesto viva-voz. Oi, pai! Dá para desligar? – de jeito nenhum eu vou deixar alguém ouvir eu e expondo ao ridículo.

Toda essa história de salva-vidas está me deixando nervosa. E se eu errar? O que Sue está perdendo exatamente? Quanto ela ainda tem? Eu tenho que saber o que estou enfrentando. De repente, tudo fica muito silencioso; fui tirada do viva-voz.

- Para quem T.S. Eliot dedicou _The Wasteland_? Andrew Marvell, Ezra Pound, sua esposa Jennifer Eliot, William Carlos Williams ou nenhuma das respostas acima?

Nenhuma das respostas acima? Espera um instante; nunca há um "nenhum das respostas acima".

- Cinco opções? – pergunto.

- Tentamos fazer com que a versão caseira seja levemente mais desafiadora. – responde a doida que casou com meu pai.

Ok, ok. Calma. Fique calma, Isabella. Li sobre isso durante os meus cursos de pesquisa, modernismo e poesia do século XX. Nunca entendi de fato nada nele a não ser o título. Ok. Sei que não é Marvell. _The Wasteland_ foi escrito no começo do século XX. Espera um minuto... Eu sei isso.

- Marvell. – respondo.

- Você tem certeza?

Não! Não! Por que eu disse isso? Sabia que estava errada! Será que posso mudar a escolha? Será tarde demais? Será que perdi?

- Marvell não! Quis dizer Ezra Pound. – devia ter terminado o meu mestrado. Por que não terminei meu mestrado?

- Ok. Ezra Pound. Você tem certeza?

- Não. Pode ter sido William Carlos Williams. Não tenho certeza. Acho que foi Pound.

- Qual a porcentagem de possibilidade de ter sido Pound? – pergunta ela confusa.

- 51% Pound, 45% William Carlos Williams, 4% sua esposa. Espera. Não tenho certeza se ele _era_ casado.

- Então pode ter sido sua esposa se ele fosse casado?

Talvez.

- Não sei. Acho que foi Pound.

- Ok. Obrigada e boa noite. – e ela desligou.

Boa noite? Boa noite! Como eu posso dormir se ela não me disse se eu estava certa? Graças a Deus e a Edward, minha estante está totalmente operacional. A prateleira superior está cheia de antologias escolares, a segunda de clássicos, a terceira de livros comerciais, a quarta com meus livros dos séculos XIX e XX e a quinta está mais lá embaixo com todos os romances. Organizei cada seção por editora, uma perda de tempo. Uma perda de tempo extremamente divertida que eu deveria ter deixado para uma noite como a de hoje.

Encontro uma cópia de _The Wasteland_ em uma das minhas antologias da Norton. Ele foi dedicado a Ezra Pound. Obrigado, meu Deus. E obrigado, T.S. Talvez eu devesse começar a me chamar de I.S. em tributo.

Ah, deixa para lá.

.

Meu telefone toca exatamente à 1:07 da manhã.

- Alô?

- Que bom, não te acordei. – é a Iris.

- Você me acordou, pirralha. Eu disse que ia dormir há três horas.

- Eu sei, mas isso é uma emergência.

Lá vamos nós.

- Por quê?

- Porque Kyle deixou a festa mais cedo e Michael me deu o número dele e disse que eu devia telefonar para ele.

- Ligar para Michael? – isso fazia sentido?

- Não, para Kyle.

- Quem é Michael?

- Um amigo do Kyle. Esquece ele, Bella.

- Você ligou?

- Ainda não. Será que devia?

- Mas a Tamara não vai ficar furiosa?

- Ela não vai descobrir nada. – então por que me acordou se já tinha a resposta, pilantra? – Vou só ligar para conversar e, com sorte, ele me convidará para sair ou coisa parecida. Ainda estou com toda a minha maquiagem.

- Você vai sair agora? É 1:08! Você não tem uma hora de recolher como eu tinha?

- Sim, mas, se for necessário, posso sair pela janela. Situações de desespero pedem medidas desesperadas.

- Então, ligue.

- Ok, mas quero que você fique ao telefone. Vou ligar e deixar você na linha.

- E se eu rir?

- _Não_ faça isso.

- E se não der para evitar? É uma boa ideia?

- Por favor? Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?

Ela faz uma ligação rápida (obviamente programou um botão para ele) até que ouço uma voz masculina e penetrante.

- Sim?

- Kyle está?

- Sou eu.

- Ei, qualé? É Iris.

- Oi, Iris. Qualé?

O que é "qualé"? Por que eles não respeitam mais os verbos?

- Nada. Tô aqui sentada em casa. O que cê tá fazendo?

- Cê sabe. Tremendo de frio aqui no meu apart.

O garoto tem um apartamento? Por que ele tem um apartamento? Quantos anos ele tem? Por que ele está tremendo de frio? Será que usa drogas?

- Oh. – isso vem de Iris.

Silêncio. Mais silêncio. Será que devo fazer um aparte? _Biiiipe_. Opa. Foi um acidente, eu juro.

- Bem, divirta-se. – diz ela. – Vejo você depois.

- Ok. – ouço uma pontada de confusão na voz uma-oitava-mais-baixa-do-que-eu-esperava de Kyle.

- Ok, tchau. – Iris desconecta o rapaz. Mais uma vez, silêncio.

Eu dou um berro.

- Pare! – diz minha irmã, incapaz de conter sua própria risada.

- Belo trabalho! Estou muito impressionada, meia-irmãzinha.

- Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus.

- Por que ele tem um apartamento?

- Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Em algum ponto da minha vida eu conseguirei tratar garotos como pessoas normais, certo? Certo, Bella?

- Eu te mantenho informada.

Todas essas risadas estão fazendo o meu umbigo com o piercing doer.

* * *

><p><strong>Peço mil desculpas pela demora e espero que tenham gostado. Beijinhos e até a semana que vem!<strong>


	12. Oh, irmão

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Onze<strong>

**Oh, irmão  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Estou prestes a começar a revisão de _O Sheik se Apaixona_, quando as palavras _mensagem nova_ começam a piscar no meu monitor. Não aguento mais reuniões para falar de vírgulas. Mas espera, o que é isso?

_Bella,  
>Aqui vai um retrato do meu irmão, Mike. Se ficar interessada, avise-me que eu dou o seu telefone para ele.<br>Julie._

Humpf. Que tipo de pessoa horrivelmente superficial ela pensa que eu sou? Será que acha que só vou sair com seu irmão se o achar fisicamente atraente? E quanto à personalidade? Inteligência? Senso de humor? Dinheiro?

Abro o arquivo anexado.

Ele é _bonito._

_E_ parece ser alto, tem pelo menos vinte centímetros a mais que Julie e está ao seu lado na foto. Parece que foi tirada por um profissional, com aquele fundo azul-claro. Seria um presente para o aniversário de vinte anos de casamento de seus pais? Até onde consigo me lembrar, sempre quis ter uma foto minha feita por um profissional. Mas meu pai tinha essa fantasia de que era fotógrafo e, quando eu era pequena, vivia com uma câmera e uma lente enorme penduradas no pescoço, e estava sempre pronto para flagrar qualquer coisa. Parecia um turista na Disneylândia. "Oh, veja, Renée!", costumava gritar. "Ela está sorrindo!" ou "Oh, veja, Renée! Nasceu um novo dente!" Fico grata por meus pais terem se separado muito antes de eu ganhar meu primeiro sutiã.

Não é que ele fosse tão constrangedor – coisa que de fato era – mas em todas as suas fotos, as pessoas tinham os pés ou as cabeças cortadas. Estranho. Em todos os meus primeiros anos neste planeta, ele não tirou uma só foto decente de mim. Mas quando fiz treze anos, bolei um plano. Convenci Renée a ter uma foto sua toda produzida tirada por ocasião do seu aniversário. São aquelas fotos em que profissionais fazem a sua maquiagem e o seu cabelo, e vestem você com peles de animais e bustiês resplandecentes. Disse a ela que pagaria pela foto e tudo que Renée precisava bancar seriam as cópias. Evidentemente, assim que chegamos ao estúdio, eu também quis que tirassem a minha foto, e a conta chegou a 25 dólares. Ou seja, 25 dólares pelo trabalho do fotógrafo e mais 450 pelas cópias. Mas eram boas fotos, eu juro. Especialmente as minhas.

Valia _tanto_ a pena. Pelo menos para mim.

O cara não é apenas bonito, tem rosto de bebê. Cabelos de um louro suave, que parece querer cair sobre seus olhos azuis de filhote. Vem cá, cachorrinho, vem cá.

Por que ela não me disse que tinha um irmão tesudo? Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Ah, Michael. Micha... Quer dizer, Mike.

Que enigma. Se eu disser que estou a fim de encontrar seu irmão, ela saberá que é apenas por causa da sua aparência, caso contrário eu teria dado uma resposta positiva antes. Será que respondo ao seu e-mail, admitindo que sou superficial? Ou digo que não tive tempo de olhar para a foto? Não, isso pareceria suspeito. Talvez eu lhe diga que meu computador não consegue abrir anexos, mas adoraria que ela me pusesse em contato com seu irmão, mesmo sem ter visto sua imagem. Agora, pensando bem, por que ela está fazendo isso? Será que viu, através da minha mentira, que tenho um namorado? Ou será que pensa que sou uma puta que sairá com dois caras ao mesmo tempo? Ou, Deus me perdoe, será que pensa que tenho um namorado com o qual sou totalmente incapaz de manter um relacionamento?

Clico em "Responder esta mensagem". Não há motivos para ficar pensando muito.

_Querida Julie,  
>Pode dar o meu telefone para ele!<br>Bella._

Envio.

Ele liga exatamente às oito horas daquela mesma noite. Incrível. Completamente implausível. Ele pegou o meu número hoje _e _ligou hoje. Está vendo? Nem todos os homens ficam com joguinhos. Há alguns homens por aí que não cantam em peças, não fogem para a Tailândia, não traem suas namoradas e não perdem seu número. Pelo menos espero que sim. Eu economizaria um _bom_ tempo se Mike tivesse uma namorada, estivesse planejando uma viagem para a Tailândia ou cantasse em peças.

E se ele quiser me levar a uma peça? E se tiver comprado ingressos para _O Apartamento_? Será que terei que ir novamente?

- Bella! – grita Alice do seu quarto enquanto estou vendo o final de _Ally McBeal_. – É pra você.

- Diga que eu ligo mais tarde! – droga, por que alguém ligaria no meio do episódio de _Ally_? Dois minutos depois eu dou um berro. – Quem era?

- Um cara aí... Mickey? Não, Mike.

- Mike? Por que você não me passou o telefone?

- Você disse que ligaria de volta.

- Sim, mas pensei que fosse Iris ou alguém parecido. Não imaginei que Mike fosse ligar tão rápido.

- É só ligar de volta. Eu anotei o número.

Pensei.

- Como é a voz dele? Inteligente? Bonita? Engraçada? – eu não precisava de Alice para me dizer que era a voz de um gato. Já sabia que ele era. Pelo menos _espero_ que o seja; aparentava isso na foto. Mas espera aí. Será que a foto estava retocada? – Ele parecia um gato?

- Como posso saber se a sua voz parecia com a de um gato?

- Deixa para lá. Ele parecia engraçado?

- Não. Só pediu para falar com você.

- Não dá para você me dizer mais nada?

- Ele era educado.

Educado é melhor que rude.

- Ok, vou ligar de volta. – oh, não. – _Não posso_ ligar de volta. E se Julie atender?

- Ele mora com a irmã?

Bem pensado. Espero que não. Mas pode ser.

- E se morar? Será que digo oi? Isso é muito estressante.

- Se você não ligar de volta, – ela começou num tom já irritado. – ele não irá ligar novamente.

É verdade. Faz sentido.

- Vou deixar uma mensagem! As propriedades miraculosas da secretária eletrônica virtual. Posso ligar através do serviço e irá parecer que tentei ligar, mas não consegui.

- Será que vamos ter mensagens simuladas novamente?

Hum.

- Não. Nem vou ficar nervosa porque ainda não o conheço. Veja. Posso fazer isso com frieza.

Ela me passa o número de telefone e me vê discar.

- Alô. Aqui é a residência dos Newton. Não podemos atender agora. Para deixar um recado para Mike, aperte o um. Para Norman ou Sandra, aperte o dois. – bipe.

Aperto o um.

- Oi, Mike, é Bella. A amiga de Julie. Ligue de volta quando você puder. Ligue de volta quando você puder, tchau. – e desligo. Ri, ri. Não sei por que dei uma de James Gradinger, mas não consegui resistir.

- E aí, como é a voz dele?

- Velha. Acho que era a do pai.

- Do pai? Ele mora com os pais?

- Acho que sim. – oh, não.

- Quantos anos ele tem?

- Não sei.

- Quantos anos tem Julie?

- Não sei! – e se ele for apenas um menino de 18 anos? Um Mike de 18 anos que ainda está na escola?

- Como é que ele ganha a vida? Será que tem um emprego? – Alice continua me metralhando.

- Não sei. – devia ter feito uma pesquisa um pouco mais profunda do que simplesmente olhar sua foto com cobiça. Se ele não tiver um emprego, será que terei que pagar tudo no encontro?

O telefone toca.

- Alô?

- Oi, posso falar com a Bella, por favor? – sua voz não falhou. Bom sinal. Ele não tem doze anos.

- É ela.

- Oi, é Mike, irmão da Julie.

- Oi, Mike. – bela voz. Isso é bom.

- Oi, Bella. Que bom te encontrar.

- Também fico feliz que tenha me encontrado. – isso foi estúpido, eu sei.

Pausa.

- Então, aparentemente, você é o meu tipo.

Bela fala de abertura. Três vivas para Mike!

- Nunca ninguém me disse que eu sou "o seu tipo".

- Pelo que minha irmã me disse, você é o tipo de todo mundo. Bonita, inteligente e doce.

Dois pontos para Mike. Quatro para Julie. Espera um minuto. Tem algo um tanto impróprio no que diz respeito a ser o tipo de todo mundo. Porém, no momento, vou lhe dar – e a Julie também – o benefício da dúvida.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. – pausa. – Você gostaria de tomar um café comigo esta semana? – indo direto aos finalmente, hein?

- Adoraria. – espero que você não seja um mala, do fundo do meu coração.

- Você está livre na sexta-feira à noite?

Sexta-feira à noite? Sexta-feira à noite é dia de Orgasmo – e como você ainda não é uma aposta certa, Mike querido, não dá para desistir dela. Quem sai para tomar café na sexta-feira à noite? A sexta-feira é para ir a bares.

- Hum... Quinta-feira à noite é melhor.

- Oh, durante a semana? Ok. É que eu acordo às 5:30 e fico meio cansado à noite. E tenho que acordar cedo no dia seguinte...

Ele está falando de cinco e meia da manhã? O que diabos uma pessoa poderia fazer às 5:30? Decido guardar minhas dúvidas para o encontro, para que tenhamos bastante assunto.

- E quanto ao sábado? – pergunto, correndo o que sei que é um alto risco. Um primeiro encontro num sábado à noite? Isso é que nem jogar com fichas de dois dólares em vez de apostar as de 25 centavos.

- Perfeito. – diz ele.

Uau! Agora ainda posso ir ao Orgasmo _e_ ter planos para o sábado à noite também. Está vendo isso, Iris?

- Ligo para você no sábado à tarde para pegar o seu endereço.

E vem me pegar em casa, não numa esquina qualquer! Ele deve ter vindo do século XIX!

- Ok, nos falamos depois. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – ele desliga.

- E aí? Que tal? – interroga Alice ao meu lado.

- Ele parece... Legal.

- Legal é bom, não é?

- Não sei. Você iria achar, não?

.

Vamos para o Orgasmo na sexta-feira à noite e, quando digo nós, me refiro a Alice, Rosalie e eu. Estou usando uma saia jeans, uma blusa branca amarrada na cintura, um chapéu de caubói (todos comprados numa lojinha da vizinhança) e as botas de caubói de Alice. Ela ainda não me deu um bom motivo para ter essas botas no armário. Infelizmente, elas são muito pequenas e estão, no momento, apertando meus pés. Meu cabelo está cheio de tranças e pintei pequenas sardas no rosto. Não, não decidi cometer um suicídio estilístico – trata-se de uma festa de Halloween.

Rosalie não está fantasiada; ela é fina demais para isso. Alice está usando calças pretas de couro bem apertadas e um top que deixa o umbigo à mostra, orelhas de coelhinha da _Playboy_ e um rabo bem fofo. Ela está determinada a agir de acordo com o que a roupa impõe e começou a flertar com todo mundo à vista, incluindo Edward, que apareceu do meu lado usando uma blusa preta com gola olímpica, calças pretas, sapatos pretos e uma placa em volta do pescoço que diz: "Sou um niilista, não ligo para nada". Perdoo-o pela gola olímpica; afinal de contas, é apenas uma fantasia – uma fantasia que realça seu tronco musculoso.

- Você tirou essa ideia de _O Grande Lebowski_? – pergunto rindo da sua criatividade.

- Isso mesmo. Mas acho que você foi a única que entendeu a piada.

Emmett está vestido como o bêbado da cidade – oh, sim, esse é seu traje padrão. Quando ele vê a fantasia de Alice, ela recebe a sua saudação suja e costumeira. E quando ele nos paga uma rodada, é para minha colega de quarto que ergue um brinde.

- Por que você não brinda mais à minha pele macia? – reclamo, ouvindo Edward murmurar algo como "ou brindar à minha amiga gostosa". Ignoro isso.

- Você foi substituída. – pelo menos, Emmett é honesto. Suas mãos deslizam até a cintura de Alice, abaixo da sua cintura e depois vão para na sua bunda. Ela lhe dá um tapa? Tira a mão do sujeito delicadamente? Não e não. Ela ri e se inclina na direção dele.

- Por que você não está usando um top? – pergunta Edward, olhando para minha barriga coberta.

Hum... Não.

- Só pessoas especiais podem ver o meu piercing de umbigo.

- Eu o vi. – ele sorriu triunfante.

- Você deve ser especial, então. – inclino-me e beijo o seu rosto recém-barbeado.

Acho que foi bom nunca ter saído com Edward. Conhecendo a mim mesma como conheço, provavelmente teria estragado a nossa amizade.

- O que está acontecendo com Liam? – pergunto a Alice no banheiro feminino. Depois do dia que foram provar vinhos, os dois saíram mais duas vezes, o que dá um total de quatro programas juntos.

- O que tem ele?

- Vocês não estão meio namorando? Como é que você se joga toda em cima de Emmett?

- Em primeiro lugar, não estamos namorando, estamos apenas saindo. Não quero começar um outro relacionamento. Estou gostando de ser solteira. Preciso de algum tempo para mim mesma. Posso ficar, sair e dormir com quem quiser. Segundo, Emmett é bonito. E só porque estou ficando não quer dizer que irei para casa com ele. Ok, mamãe?

Como é possível Alice parecer tão bem adaptada? Foram só duas semanas e ela já virou uma mulher solteira e liberal!

.

Mike liga às 3:00, confirmamos nosso encontro e lhe dou meu endereço.

Papai liga às sete para confirmar se irei passar o Natal com ele e com a Alimente-o-Seu-Espírito (mais conhecida como Sue).

- Sim, irei.

Como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer. Mal posso acreditar que já estamos quase no Natal. Será que já estou em Boston há seis meses? Iris liga um pouco antes das oito para perguntar por que eu não posso visita-la.

- Porque Renée não celebra o Natal e meu pai comemora.

- Que ótimo. Você gosta mais desse lado da família do que de mim.

- Iris, não seja boba. Passei duas semanas com você no verão antes de me mudar para cá.

- Oh, agora eu sou boba. Obrigada. Muito obrigada. – ela bate o telefone.

Ah, o drama adolescente.

.

Mike interfona às oito. Digo a ele que não precisa subir. Não estou a fim de apresenta-lo para Alice, assim como também não estou com vontade de arrumar minha cama, catar as minhas meias espalhadas pela sala de estar... Estranho. A Alice-solteira-e-moderna não ficou me atormentando para limpar a casa nos últimos dias. Talvez a separação tenha servido para que ela reavaliasse o mundo e o seu lugar nele, forçando-a a perceber que não pode controlar todo mundo à sua volta como se fossem bonecos. Ou talvez esteja tão ocupada em vagabundear por aí que não pensou nisso.

Estou usando minha roupa para primeiros encontros, é claro. Mas deixei meu cabelo ondulado. Não há sentido em me mostrar linda demais, no caso de eu não gostar dele. É difícil se livrar de um sujeito que é louco por você depois que está fisgado. Suponho.

Ele está em pé ao lado do carro azul-claro – você conhece o tipo, parecido com o que Kevin Arnold herdou do avô em _Anos Incríveis_. Felizmente, ele é mais bonito que seu automóvel. E do que Kevin. Bom para Julie, por ter um irmão como ele. Fico me perguntando se não é difícil para ela ser a irmã mais feia. Será que pelo menos é a mais inteligente? Espero que não. Não que eu saiba o que é isso. Minha irmã parece comigo quando eu tinha 16 anos, só que é mais baixa, mais magra e tem seios maiores. Apesar de ter muito de Charlie em mim, sou bem parecida com Renée, assim como Iris. Ambas temos o formato do rosto de mamãe, Iris tem os seios dela e eu as coxas. E, acima de tudo, somos excepcionalmente inteligentes. Não há rivalidade entre nós. Apenas vaidade. Pergunto-me se Julie e seu irmão são próximos assim. Imagino se as garotas não se aproximam dela apenas para poder conhecer Mike. Elas o fariam se ele fosse mais velho que a irmã. Será que ele é mais velho que eu ou tem a minha idade?

Mike sorri para mim, ou pelo menos o sujeito que suponho ser Mike sorri na minha direção, já que é o único que está ali em pé e parece muito com o sujeito que vi na foto. Por isso, a não ser que Mike tenha um irmão gêmeo secreto e ambos estejam fazendo uma daquelas brincadeiras estúpidas como em _Operação Cupido_, provavelmente é ele. Não parece exatamente igual ao moço que eu vi na foto – tem os ombros e a compleição menos larga do que eu pensava (será que estava usando enchimentos?), mas seu sorriso é mais bonito e isso até compensa um pouco.

.

Em vez de irmos a um café, Mike me convida para vermos uma exposição no Museu de Belas Artes. Ele marca três pontos por isso: um por criatividade, um por ter um lugar para ir sem ficar dizendo "não sei, o que você quer fazer?", e outro por ter cultura e saber de coisas como exposições.

Conversamos rapidamente sobre Julie no carro. Ainda não sei muito sobre ele. Como, por exemplo, onde trabalha. Eu quero perguntar isso, mas trata-se de uma pergunta muito delicada. Não quero que pense que eu sou o tipo de garota que só sai com caras que ganham muito dinheiro, mas quero saber se vou perder o meu tempo. E se ele atuar no mercado negro pornô? Será que não tenho o direito de saber isso imediatamente?

Ele não perde tempo dando voltas quando chegamos ao museu; simplesmente estaciona num pátio privado. Outro ponto. Quer me impressionar. Embora isso possa significar preguiça.

Aparentemente, o museu bomba nas noites de sábado. Quem poderia imaginar isso? Acho que cultura está na moda. Na hora de comprar os ingressos, é ele que paga (meu gesto falso de enfiar-a-mão-na-bolsa faz com que o moço diga "Não seja tola, fui eu que te convidei para sair e o prazer é meu"). Outro ponto para Mike.

Assim que entramos naquele recinto, sob um teto alto, branco e levemente intimidante, uma sósia de Jessica-Stanley-a-editora-metida nos pergunta se gostaríamos de pegar fones de ouvido. Não há nenhum custo adicional nisso, mas o clone de Jessica deixa muito claro que uma doação para o museu seria muito bem-vinda, além de olhar Mike com uma cobiça desmedida. Era o que me faltava.

- Eu fico com eles. – assim que coloco os fones, tomo consciência do erro lamentável que cometi. Como vou conhecer Mike se não pudermos conversar um com o outro?

Tarde demais. Uma voz nasalada e gravada já está me mandando olhar para a pintura da direita. Mike está ao meu lado concentrado. Aceno. Ele acena de volta. Oficialmente sou uma idiota. Além do mais, devo estar parecendoa cópia fiel da Princesa Léia, de Star Wars. Devia ter pedido um único par de fones para dividir – uma versão moderna do milk-shake com dois canudos.

E o passeio continua. Vemos algumas pinturas abstratas, umas peças de arte da Antiguidade, um Renoir... Muitas pinturas impressionistas. E então o vejo. Um quadro do pintor francês Paul Gauguin chamado _De onde viemos? O que somos? Para onde vamos?_ Estas, aliás, são excelentes perguntas. De onde eu venho? Isso eu sei: Danbury. Mas o que eu sou? Para onde estou indo? Essas são mais desconcertantes. A pintura a óleo mostra aparentemente grupos de nativos do Taiti (a voz gravada diz que ele foi para o Taiti uma em busca de uma sociedade primitiva). Tenho que ter esta pintura. Uma cópia, quero dizer. Preciso ter como observá-la constantemente. Por algum motivo desconhecido ela faz com que eu me sinta menos confusa, sabendo que os nativos do Taiti também estavam confusos.

Uma hora depois, chegamos ao final do passeio e tiramos nossos fones.

- Você se incomoda se formos até a loja? – pergunto. – Preciso ter uma reprodução daquele Gauguin.

Que sorte a minha, a loja de _souvenir_ está fechada.

- Você quer tomar um drinque? – sigo na direção do café do museu.

- Na verdade – ele começa. – vou ter que ir embora, se não se importa. Tenho que levar minha avó ao aeroporto amanhã de manhã. Talvez possamos fazer alguma coisa na semana que vem.

Oh, meu Deus. Essa é a pior dispensada que eu já levei. Por que ele tinha que contaminar sua avó com as mentiras sujas? Que sujeito diz não para um drinque? Alguém que crê que ficará um pouco cansado no carro amanhã. Passo metade da minha vida como se estivesse num coma. Grande coisa.

- Claro. – respondo sem alternativa. – Tudo bem. – por que ele não está interessado? Eu não sou... o quê? Atraente o bastante? Graciosa o suficiente? Ele não gosta de _Guerra nas Estrelas_? Ouça, cavalheiro, você é até bonito, mas não é dono de uma personalidade explosiva.

De volta para o vovô-móvel (ele provavelmente roubou o carro da vovó e depois a abandonou numa esquina), deduzo que, já que obviamente não está interessado, posso muito bem ser um pouco grosseira e perguntar como ele ganha a vida.

- Sou assistente social numa escola secundária. – conta Mike. – Era isso ou a loja de suprimentos esportivos do meu pai.

Hum. Isto é bacana.

- Então por que você precisa acordar tão cedo? Sua escola abre às seis?

- Não, eu corro de manhã e depois, antes das aulas começarem, atuo como voluntário de consultoria de grupo para o anuário.

- Você quer ministrar seus próprios exercícios algum dia? – pergunto.

- Talvez. No momento, gosto de poder interagir com muitas crianças.

Se outra pessoa tivesse dito isso, eu _poderia_ ter entendido da maneira errada. Ok, então ele nunca ficará rico, mas possui integridade. Isso não é apenas sorte. Finalmente conheço um sujeito que é bonito, planejador, culto, ama crianças e gosta de usar as mãos, mas que não quer nada comigo. Por que por que por quê? O que há de errado comigo?

Ele me deixa na porta de casa.

- Eu te ligo.

- Boa noite. – respondo segurando as lágrimas.

Por que ele não gosta de mim? O que vou dizer para Julie? Ela ficará terrivelmente incomodada ao meu lado, como acontece quando você vê alguém com comida presa no dente. Você não quer olhar, mas não consegue evitar. Ela irá me ignorar quando eu entrar no refeitório. Talvez se sinta tão culpada por ter me levado a ficar com o coração partido que me trará um pouco de chocolate. Ou passas vermelhas. Elas são doces e amargas ao mesmo tempo. Como quando você arranca as sobrancelhas. Hummm. Acho que vou levar um pacote para casa.

Adeus, meu doce e amargo Mike.

Acho que eu devia ter alisado o meu cabelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, não vou dizer que o chato do Mike vai sumir tão rápido quanto o James e o Riley, mas aviso que logo o Jake vai dar as caras para confundir a Bellinha (:<br>**

**Beijos e até o próximo!  
><strong>


	13. Abstinência deixa coração mais afetuoso

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Doze<strong>

**A abstinência faz com que o coração fique mais afetuoso  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Primeira semana, segunda-feira._

_._

_9:15  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: AngelaWeber. petersonmarcus. com  
>Assunto: Não entendo<em>

Oi!

Ok, olha só essa. Ele ligou na noite passada. Será que isso faz sentido? Saímos no sábado, ele me deu uma desculpa esfarrapada e depois ligou. Disse algo sobre sua avó ter insistido para pegar um voo que saísse cedo. E depois que eu perguntei se ela era o tipo de avó que janta às cinco da tarde. Daí ele retrucou com um "Todas as avós não são assim?", no que eu perguntei "Você acha que isso é um mal súbito que acontece quando se chega a uma certa idade ou uma escala gradual para uma condição que faz com que a pessoa passe a jantar às cinco?". Ele respondeu "Sempre como às seis em ponto porque é nessa hora que eu chego do meu futebol". Ele jogava na faculdade e agora treina a JV depois do horário escolar. Dá para imaginar? Anuário escolar _e _futebol? Se ele estivesse tentando entrar na faculdade agora, já estaria aprovado.

Daí ele me perguntou que esportes eu praticava. Pelo seu longo suspiro, entendi que o meu "Eu?" foi a resposta errada. Por sorte, me lembrei do tae kwon do e lhe disse o quanto o amava. Até que me perguntou qual era a faixa que eu estava usando. Quando respondi branca, ele disse apenas "legal". Por isso, é possível que ele ache que faixas brancas são de quem está avançado, tipo um pouco antes da preta ou algo parecido. Até que me perguntou se eu queria fazer alguma coisa no sábado.

Estou amando. Acho. Mas qual é a dele? Por que me dispensou numa noite só para me pedir para sair na seguinte? E por que pedir para sair com quase uma semana inteira de antecedência?

.

_11:00  
>De: Angie Weber<br>Para: IsabellaSwan. cupid. com  
>Assunto: Re: Não entendo<em>

Você não ama tae kwon do. Nem mesmo vai às aulas.

.

_11:04  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Não entendo.<em>

Vou sim. O que é que você sabe? Tem uma câmera escondida no seu computador? Acho que não. Só o amo mais quando faltam cinco minutos para terminar as aulas. Está bem, gosto mais quando estou sentada com o meu pijama, após tomar uma bela ducha depois da aula.

Por que ele é tão esquisito?

.

_14:00  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Isabella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Não entendo.<em>

Não é possível que ele seja um cavalheiro? Talvez não queira correr o risco de cair no sono ao volante e guiar a pobre vovó para fora da estrada. Talvez tenha ligado para reservá-la no próximo sábado porque acredita que você é incrivelmente popular; e se não convidá-la com antecedência para sair numa noite especial como a de sábado, você com certeza acabará indo a uma festa.

.

_14:05  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: A. Brandon. speedymail. com  
>Assunto: Fw: Re: Re: Re: Não entendo.<em>

O que você acha? Será que Angela pode ter razão? (Olha a resposta dela e me responde logo).

.

_15:00  
>De: Alice Brandon<br>Para: Isabella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Fw: Re: Re: Re: Não entendo.<em>

Eu acho que ele é maluco!

.

_15:02  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: Alice Brandon  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Fw: Re: Re: Re: Não entendo.<em>

Mas até agora ele tem sido bacana.

.

_15:05  
>De: Alice Brandon<br>Para: Isabella Swan  
>Assunto: Entenda!<em>

"Até agora" é a expressão adequada! Não há tempo de espera que valha quando um bom sujeito pode se tornar um babaca!

.

_15:07  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: Alice Brandon  
>Assunto: Re: Entenda!<em>

Gosto mais da opinião de Angela. E pare de mandar seus e-mails cheios de pontos de exclamação. Você está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

.

_15:20  
>De: Alice Brandon<br>Para: Isabella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Entenda!<em>

Você não disse que Angela não sai com ninguém há mais de um ano? O que é que ela sabe? Tenho que ir para a minha aula.

.

_15:30  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Comportamento estranho.<em>

Todas as manhãs, desde que comecei a trabalhar na Cupid, venho dando de cara com a irmã de Mike, Julie. _Todas as manhãs_. Nunca fiquei doente. Ela nunca ficou doente. Somos ambas um pouco viciadas em café e, por isso, visitamos a máquina de café constantemente. E o banheiro também. Por isso, me diga, por que hoje, na manhã de segunda logo depois do meu encontro com o seu irmão, ela resolveu desaparecer? Não a vi o dia _todo._ Talvez ele lhe tenha dito que não gosta de mim. Talvez ela tenha percebido que não gosta de mim e não quer que eu confraternize com seus familiares.

.

_16:00  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Isabella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Comportamento estranho.<em>

Talvez ela tenha comprado uma garrafa térmica e parado no Starbucks hoje de manhã. Deve ser descafeinado (e não diurético), caso contrário você a encontraria no banheiro.

.

_16:30  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Comportamento estranho.<em>

Por causa do chá de sumiço que Julie tomou sem o meu consentimento, ainda não pude escutar frases que estou louca para ouvir, como "ouvi dizer que vocês saíram" ou "soube que os dois pombinhos vão sair novamente" e "lamento ter estragado o programa de vocês por não ter me oferecido para levar a vovó ao aeroporto". Por falar nisso, assim que a minha relação com Mike começar a ficar mais séria, teremos que conversar muito. Estou planejando reorganizar as proporções desequilibradas das suas responsabilidades familiares.

.

_Sexta-feira_

_13:00  
>De: "Mande-um-sorriso"<br>Para: Isabella Swan  
>Assunto: Um sorriso para você!<em>

Você recebeu uma mensagem da Mande-um-sorriso! Por favor, abra o anexo!  
>(Anexo binário): <em>Acho que daríamos um belo par!<em>  
>(Foto de um casal de bebês de mãos dadas).<br>Mal posso esperar até amanhã,  
>Mike.<p>

.

_13:05  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber;  
>Para: Alice Brandon<br>Assunto: Fw: Um sorriso para você!_

Isso não é lindo? _Realmente_ lindo. (Veja abaixo o anexo).

.

_15:30  
>De: Alice Brandon<br>Para: Isabella Swan; Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Fw: Um sorriso para você!<em>

E QUANTO AOS PONTOS DE EXCLAMAÇÃO! E você nem gosta tanto assim de bebês.

.

_15:36  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: Alice Brandon; Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Fw: Um sorriso para você!<em>

Não é que eu não goste deles. É claro que eu gosto; só não quero conviver diariamente com um deles.

.

_16:00  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Isabella Swan; Alice Brandon  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Um sorriso para você!<em>

Achei o cartão bonitinho. Depois me conta como foi o encontro.

.

_Segunda semana, segunda-feira_

_9:08  
>De: Isabella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Cadê você?<em>

Tenho que lhe contar sobre o meu encontro! (Note o ponto de exclamação). Por que você ficou o fim de semana inteiro sem me ligar? Deixei pelo menos umas quatrocentas mensagens no seu celular, no seu telefone do trabalho, de casa e no bipe.

Mike me trouxe tulipas vermelhas. Isso não foi lindo? Eram _tão_ bonitas. Três pontos. Dois, na verdade. Quando ele apareceu na minha porta com as mãos nas costas, pude ver galhos verdes à espreita e achei que iria ganhar rosas. Não que eu tenha ficado decepcionada por ele ter trazido tulipas – isso seria ridículo, pois eu não estava esperando nada – mas que garota não prefere rosas?

Dessa vez ele veio ao meu apartamento; sei disso porque pude colocar o buquê de não-rosas num vaso. Não que eu tenha um vaso. Uma garrafa vazia de vinho serviu perfeitamente. De fato, ele recebeu apenas um ponto pelas tulipas. Por que não trouxe um vaso?

Alice disse que ele era bonitinho. Não na sua frente, naturalmente, mas conhecendo a Alice dos últimos tempos, não teria ficado surpresa se tivesse feito isso.

Ele me levou para a pista de boliche da Starlight. Boliche! Dá para imaginar? É uma pista de boliche normal com raias que brilham no escuro e com as mesmas estrelas que brilham no escuro que a minha irmã tem no teto do seu quarto. Nunca joguei boliche durante um encontro. Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de boliche – mais ou menos. É que eu nunca me deixei levar pelo lance do sapato. Alice teria enlouquecido. Posso imaginar seus pensamentos de forma tão clara quanto balões num gibi do Pato Donald: "Usar sapatos que já foram usados por centenas de outras pessoas? Será que eles não assistem 20/20?". Tenho que ser justa, ela anda muito menos neurótica desde a separação com Jasper. Numa noite dessas, fiz canja para o jantar e ela perguntou se podia tomar um pouco da minha tigela. Destemida, Alice engoliu todo o líquido "contaminado". Mas é claro que ela usou sua própria colher.

De qualquer maneira, Mike e eu colocamos nossos sapatos de boliche que não nos serviam direito – os meus estavam grandes demais, os dele muito apertados – e nos posicionamos na nossa pista. Em meio à luz, seus dentes brilhavam como pequenas lâmpadas de halogênio. Fiquei feliz por ter usado minhas calças cor de carvão e minha suéter preta, mas rezei para não estar com caspa, pois a garota na pista ao lado estava e dava para todo mundo no boliche ver.

De qualquer modo, derrubei dois pinos com minha primeira bola. Na segunda derrubei mais um outro. Então pensei: bom demais, não é? Errado. Foi bom ter lhe dito que eu não era nenhuma atleta.

Mike conseguiu um _strike_. O que uma boa pontaria no boliche tem a dizer sobre o desempenho sexual de um homem?

Algumas rodadas depois, consegui inesperadamente um _strike_. Uau! Então fiz a dança do _strike_ – você sabe, a pequena ginga que eu faço para imitar a coreografia do bonequinho que aparece na tela em cima da pista. De uma certa maneira, minha dança espontânea foi um teste. Se eu agir do modo mais esquisito, será que Mike ainda vai gostar de mim?

Parece que sim, já que ele de fato _riu_ (comigo, não de mim – repare na distinção) quando eu expliquei o que estava fazendo. E na hora em que conseguiu um _spare_, ele tentou fazer uma dança ridícula e toda sua. Pode-se até discutir, mas sua dança foi bem mais difícil do que a que fiz, já que o bonequinho que comemora o _spare_ na tela fica pulando num pé só.

Depois ele se ofereceu para me ensinar a jogar boliche com uma mão, mas disse: "Não que você fique extremamente graciosa usando as duas".

Respondi com uma frase que me pareceu boa no momento, mas pensando depois me deu nó no intestino: "Aconselhe-me, conselheiro". Será que foi muito ruim?

Ele segurou a minha mãe e me ajudou na minha ginga, da mesma forma que num programa de TV! Isso não foi lindo? Jacob jamais teria feito algo parecido. Na verdade, nós raramente saíamos para fazer qualquer coisa. Para jantar sim, mas não para jogar boliche. Nunca a um museu.

Depois do boliche, ele me levou para um pequeno bar do qual eu nunca tinha ouvido falar. Não que eu seja uma especialista em bares de Boston. Ele segurou a minha mão e me levou a uma cabine atrás das janelas nos fundos.

E depois... Disse que eu era mais bonita que a Sarah Jessica Parker!

Bem melhor do que Chelsea Clinton, não?

Mais tarde, quando estávamos sentados em frente ao meu apartamento, dentro do seu vovô-móvel, ele me chamou novamente para sair no fim de semana seguinte. _Uma semana inteira adiantado!_ Não seis dias mas, repito, uma semana inteira. E naturalmente eu disse que sim; não dá para dizer não na cara de ninguém. Você teria que ir para casa, esperar um dia inteiro e depois deixar uma mensagem no _voice_ _mail_ com uma desculpa do tipo tive-uma-recaída-por-causa-do-Ebola ou teria que pegar a avó no aeroporto – não, essa última não. Por sorte, quero vê-lo novamente e por isso não há problema.

De qualquer modo, fiquei ali sentada, esperando. Imaginava que depois de dois encontros, um beijo estaria de bom tamanho. Só que não tinha plena certeza de como ele deveria rolar. Nessa hora, um sujeito normal estaria em cima de mim – é claro, se minhas outras datas D.S (Depois da Separação) podem ser consideradas normais. Por isso lá estava eu me perguntando se deveria me inclinar e lhe dar um beijo de boa noite no rosto. E se ele pensasse que eu estava dando um passo? E se me inclinasse demais, errasse a sua bochecha e acabasse beijando sua testa, seu queixou ou, Deus me perdoe, seu nariz? Não poderia ser ridículo? Coloquei minha mão em cima do seu braço. "Boa noite", disse com a minha voz mais recatada. "Me diverti muito".

"Boa noite", respondeu ele.

Segurei a respiração. Será que ia acontecer? Será que ele é que se inclinaria na minha direção?

"Ligo para você durante a semana", disse.

Esquisito. O que você acha?

.

_11:30  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Estou aqui!<em>

Desculpe não ter te ligado de volta durante todo o fim de semana. Minha agenda de trabalho está fora de controle. Não tenho um segundo para comer, quanto mais falar ao telefone. A julgar pela minha tese, você não está nem de longe tão ocupada quanto eu neste escritório. Odeio a minha vida.

O que estou dizendo? Eu não tenho vida.

Não foi tão ruim assim, mas poderiam passar sem essa. Ele parece bem carinhoso. Não estrague tudo.

.

_10:30  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Lista<em>

**A. **Coisas boas sobre o Mike:**1. **Ele é doce;**2. **É bonito;**3. **Preocupa-se com a avó;**4. **Planeja atividades divertidas (talvez ele me leve para esquiar ou até mesmo para colher maçãs, ou para um karaokê. Sempre quis cantar num karaokê, mas você sempre se recusou a ir comigo);**5. **Ele é doce;**6. **Ele é bonito;**7. **Gosta de crianças (não é uma vantagem no momento, mas no futuro poder ser uma virtude);**8. **É bonito;**9. **Me acha linda.**B. **Coisas ruins sobre o Mike:**1. **Mora com os pais;**2. **Vai dormir muito cedo (qual é a vantagem de se ter um namorado se Alice é a última pessoa com quem eu falo antes de dormir?)**C. **Conclusão:

No momento, a balança pende para o lado bom. Uau!

.

_Terceira semana, segunda-feira._

_9:30  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Terceiro encontro<em>

Ele trouxe chocolates. Isso não foi lindo? E são daqueles recheados com creme. Mas ele me disse "espero que você goste deles, benzinho". Agora vou ter que fazer um adendo nas "Coisas ruins sobre Mike". Novo item (B3): Ele me chamou de 'benzinho'.

Fomos para um restaurante italiano na zona norte. Tivemos que esperar meia hora por uma mesa, num frio de congelar, mas Mike jurou que eles faziam a melhor salada Caesar da cidade. Ele insistiu em pagar, muito embora eu tenha feito aquela falsa tentativa. A salada Caesar estava demais, mas estava tão ansiosa pela sobremesa (se é que você entende a ironia), que mal senti o gosto da comida.

Quando ele me deixou em casa, eu disse que tinha me divertido um bocado. "Eu também", respondeu Mike.

Estava _mais _que na hora do primeiro beijo. A essa altura eu já estava num verdadeiro estado de torpor, me perguntando se deveria simplesmente beijá-lo e deixar tudo rolar. Será que deveria agarrá-lo? Mas será que ele não me agarraria se estivesse realmente interessado? Qual seria a dica das revistas de moda para apressar esse processo lento e doloroso? Para chamar ele para os meus lábios? Oh, por que eu não trouxe um pirulito?

Começo a lamber os beiços?

"Os seus lábios estão secos?". Santa ignorância. "Tenho uma pomada ótima, se você quiser".

"Hum... Não, obrigada." Nesse instante decidi que, se ele não me beijasse nos próximos 25 segundos, nossa relação estaria terminada.

Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e depois – olha só – perguntou: "Tudo bem se eu te beijasse?"

Existe coisa mais fofa? E ele o fez.

.

_17:00  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Terceiro encontro<em>

E daí? Quero detalhes do beijo!

.

_Terça-feira  
>9:15<br>De: Bella Swan  
>Para: Angela Weber<br>Assunto: Re: Re: Terceiro encontro_

Foi muito bom. Tirando o fato de que estava com gosto de molho de salada Caesar. Eu não sei bem se por esse motivo, mas eu não senti os fogos de artifício que deveria sentir, sabe?

Ah, liguei para ele na noite passada para perguntar se ele queria ver um filminho hoje à noite.

.

_11:30_

_De: Angela Weber  
>Para: Bella Swan<br>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Terceiro encontro_

Você ligou para ele? Está finalmente aderindo ao movimento feminista? O que aconteceu com o plano de sair uma vez por semana?

.

_11:35  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Terceiro encontro<em>

Evoluí.

.

_14:37  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Terceiro encontro<em>

E então, quanto tempo você vai esperar para...?

.

_14:40  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Terceiro encontro<em>

Não muito mais!

.

_16:42  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Terceiro encontro<em>

Quanto tempo é "não muito mais"?

.

_16:50  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Terceiro encontro<em>

Que horas são agora? Dez para as cinco? O filme acaba mais ou menos à meia noite, certo? Daqui pouco mais de sete horas, a seca de seis meses causada por Jacob acabará!

.

_16:59  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Terceiro encontro<em>

PIRANHA! :-)

.

_Quarta-feira  
>9:30<br>De: Bella Swan  
>Para: Angela Weber<br>Assunto: Quarto encontro_

Infelizmente, não sou uma piranha, mesmo com todos os meus esforços. Não houve nem um roçar de mãos na pipoca (mas isso porque eu optei pelas passas vermelhas) ou um encostar de cotovelos no escuro.

Até que o filme foi bom.

Convidei-o para subir depois. Beijei-o no elevador. Ele retribuiu. Sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá. Resolvemos ver _Law and Order_, que havia acabado de começar (o filme foi mais curto do que eu previa).

Tecnicamente, era a vez de ele me beijar. Mas não.

Dez minutos se passaram. Ele ainda não havia tomado coragem. Mais vinte minutos se passaram. Já estávamos na parte da "Ordem"...

Não entendia o que ele estava esperando, considerando que Mike acordava cedo e já era quase meia-noite. Estava muito concentrado na TV para notar a minha impaciência – ou a minha existência, por assim dizer. No comercial, tentei me aconchegar.

Finalmente ele se lembrou que não estava sozinho e os beijos começaram. Mas dez minutos depois, Mike bocejou e me chamou para sair no sábado à noite (tudo num só fôlego). E depois foi embora!

Por que ele me chamou para sair _novamente_ se não quer transar? Será que eu cheiro mal? Por favor, Angie, diga-me a verdade.

Já te disse que ele trabalha como voluntário no Só-uma-Refeição? Durante o inverno, ele fica dirigindo por toda a Boston, dando sanduíches para os sem-teto. E organiza a rede de doação de sangue na cidade. Ele apoia várias causas. Acho que pode ser um santo. Será que os santos esperam mais tempo que as pessoas normais para fazer sexo? Será que eles sequer chegam a transar?

Como posso fazer com que o meu hímen praticamente regenerado seja uma de suas causas?

.

_Quinta-feira  
>9:15<br>De: Angela Weber  
>Para: Bella Swan<br>Assunto: Re: Quarto encontro_

Uma pessoa precisa morrer para ser canonizada. E você não tem cecê.

.

_Quarta semana, segunda-feira._

_9:30  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Quinto encontro<em>

Houve um pouco de contato físico. Sua mão roçou na parte externa lateral do meu vestido; e toda a cena se deu no sofá.

Vou vê-lo amanhã novamente. Estou tentando convencer Alice a dormir na casa de Liam (o sujeito da livraria que eu te contei). Não quero que nada distraia Mike amanhã.

Por que você precisa morrer antes de ser canonizado? Fazem isso com os animais de estimação o tempo todo – estou brincando.

.

_15:00  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Quinto encontro<em>

É melhor deixar Allie por perto. Parece que Mike vai precisar de toda a ajuda possível! Brincadeirinha.

.

_Quarta-feira  
>11:26<br>De: Bella Swan  
>Para: Angela Weber<br>Assunto: Sexto encontro_

Acho que tenho um namorado.

Saímos do sofá na noite passada e fomos parar no meu quarto. Meu sutiã foi finalmente retirado, mas foi a única coisa que foi removida ontem à noite. Isso está demorando mais tempo do que eu havia previsto. Você acha que o meu namorado é sexuado?

.

_15:00  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Sexto encontro<em>

Se eu acho que ele é sexuado? Ou você quer dizer assexuado? Você não ganha para revisar textos?

.

_Sexta-feira  
>11:00<br>De: Bella Swan  
>Para: Alice Brandon<br>Assunto: SOCORRO!_

Será que alguma vez eu já lhe dei permissão para ir dormir antes de eu chegar em casa? Preciso conversar com você! Estive com Mike mais uma vez ontem à noite e ele ainda não deu o primeiro passo. E já faz um mês! Será que há de errado com ele ou estou feia e gorda? Seja honesta.

P.S.: As crianças da sua escola já foram mais longe que nós dois. O que há de errado com esse quadro?

.

_14:00  
>De: Alice Brandon<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Acho que ele é gay.

.

_14:06  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Alice Brandon  
>Assunto: Re: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Por que ele fica me chamando para sair se não gosta de mulher?

.

_14:10  
>De: Alice Brandon<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Gay.

.

_14:18  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Alice Brandon  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Ele não parece ser gay. Seria uma perda sentida para o sexo feminino se ele fosse mesmo gay. E Mike está envolvido com todas essas causas. E usa belas roupas. Roupas _masculinas_. Você acha que ele está sendo paciente? Talvez só queira me respeitar e não ser só mais um apressado.

.

_14:20  
>De: Alice Brandon<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Nada disso, Bella. Ele é gay.

.

_Quinta semana, quarta-feira._

_13:30  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Desisto<em>

Já faz cinco semanas e ele ainda não tentou dormir comigo. Estou começando a achar que ele é virgem. Um homem virgem de 26 anos de idade. E eu que pensava que ele era o tipo de sujeito que já saía pegando!

Conheço algumas (pouquíssimas) mulheres virgens, mas homens virgens? Você acha que ele é um defensor da moral e espera pelo casamento, ou será que simplesmente ainda não encontrou nenhuma parceira? Já ouvi falar dessa tendência à abstinência.

Muitas das heroínas nos livros da Cupid são virgens. No entanto, não creio que algum dos heróis seja. Isso não seria algo que um cara iria mencionar? Homens virgens deveriam usar um sinal pintado em volta do pescoço. Uma letra "V" grande e roxa. Devia ser lei. Pensando nisso, meu pobre Edward teria perdido sua letra V há muitos anos...

Enfim, isso quer dizer que Mike e eu nunca chegaremos lá?

.

_Quinta-feira_

_23:10  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Desisto<em>

Talvez a abstinência faça com que ele se declare mais rapidamente. Você já conheceu os pais dele?

.

_Sexta-feira_

_9:22  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Desisto<em>

Não, eu fico lhe dizendo que faz mais sentido ele vir à minha casa do que eu ir à dele. Além do mais, só estamos saindo há cinco semanas! Ainda não chegamos à fase de conhecer os pais um do outro.

.

_23:03  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Desisto<em>

Deixa eu entender direito isso. Você ainda não o conhece há tempo suficiente para encontrar com as pessoas com as quais ele convive, contudo o conhece há tempo o suficiente para vivenciar a experiência mais íntima que duas pessoas podem ter – trocar fluidos corporais... e não estou falando de beijos, Bella.

.

_Sexta semana, segunda-feira._

_11:00  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Angela Weber  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Desisto<em>

Então o que você está sugerindo, que eu não devia transar ou que devia conhecer os pais dele?

Jessica acabou de largar um original enorme na minha mesa. Nem mesmo sei por que ela está me dando isso. Geralmente é a Lauren que promove a circulação do material. Isso aqui não veio com nenhum dos formulários de costume – que negócio malfeito, hein, Jess? Ainda nem terminei _A virgem suspirou de prazer_ e ela quer que eu comece este aqui imediatamente. Chama-se _O milionário arruma uma noiva._ Isso é original.

Não que eu me importasse de conhecer um milionário, ou de ser uma noiva, mas por que diabos esses livros nunca falam de pessoas normais, do cotidiano? Como assistentes sociais, sabe?

.

_11:10  
>De: Angela Weber<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Desisto<em>

Depois de pensar bem, esqueça os pais. Vá em busca do prazer (Oh, meu Deus, eu disse isso mesmo!). Seu desafio será uma inspiração para todas as mulheres. Siga em frente e vença!

.

_Sexta-feira_

_13:05  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Alice Brandon  
>Para: Angela Weber<br>Para: Rosie. Hale. speedynet  
>Assunto: SOCORRO!<em>

Chamando todas as garotas! Já faz seis semanas! Vai ser neste fim de semana ou nunca mais! Alguma sugestão?

.

_13:32  
>De: Alice Brandon<br>Para Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Na verdade, sim. PARE COM OS PONTOS DE EXCLAMAÇÃO!

.

_14:00  
>De: Rosalie Hale<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Seis semanas! Seis semanas e você ainda não dormiu com ele? Por que você ainda não tomou a iniciativa? É _só _dizer para ele que você quer sexo. Ou diga "eu te quero". Melhor ainda, diga a ele "quero você _dentro_ de mim". Essa é tiro e queda. Você sempre me diz para não subestimar a força das preposições, por isso use uma!

Orgasmo hoje à noite?

.

_15:15  
>De: Bella Swan<br>Para: Rosalie Hale  
>Assunto: Re: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Duvido muito que eu seja capaz de dizer isso sem rir. Mas você me deu uma ideia. Primeiro lerei para ele um trecho de _O milionário arruma uma noiva_, o livro que estou editando. Aqui vai um bom trecho: "Seus dedos deslizaram entre as minhas coxas sedosas para brincar com o pequeno botão rosa que estava lá esperando, o gatilho da sua paixão, enquanto um calor incandescente corria pelas suas veias". Depois vou tentar fazer (indiretamente) uma alusão à frase enquanto assistimos a _Law and Order_. Logan irá sacar sua arma e eu irei piscar e dizer: "Você acha que ele está brincando com o revólver?". Ou talvez: "Você acha que alguém vai dar um tiro?".

Melhor não, né?

Não posso ir ao Orgasmo hoje à noite. Mike e eu temos planos. Na verdade, eu é que tenho planos para _ele._ É hoje à noite. É este o fim de semana. É nesta sexta-feira. Alice vai ficar na casa de Liam. Vou alisar o meu cabelo. Vou até preparar um jantar.

Você acha que macarrão com queijo é um prato afrodisíaco?

.

_16:01  
>De: Rosalie Hale<br>Para: Bella Swan  
>Assunto: Re: Re: Re: SOCORRO!<em>

Melhor não mesmo. Afrodisíaco? Deus salve o pobre Mike.

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo foi simplesmente o mais complicado para se digitar. Meu Deus, esses horários, remetentes e assuntos me levaram à loucura!<strong>

**Tem alguém aí acompanhando? rs. Dar sinal de vida de vez em quando também é legal, viu? :D**

**Beijinhos!**


	14. A quase namorada suspirou

**Temporada de Caça: Aberta - Sarah Mlynowski**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Treze<strong>

**A quase namorada suspirou**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Minha noite começa exatamente igual à página 94 de _O milionário arruma uma noiva_. Só que o herói não é um milionário e eu não sou sua noiva.

Depois do jantar, eles vão para o quarto dela. Ele a devora com seus beijos e sua boca é puxada na direção da parceira por uma atração magnética indefinível. Ele desabotoa sua blusa azul-celeste com movimentos ansiosos e deliberados, sem abandonar os seus lábios em nenhum momento. Finalmente, ele retira a blusa da moça, expondo a maciez cremosa de sua carne (e o maravilhoso desenho no meio dos seios, graças à Victoria's Secret). As mãos do rapaz acariciam seus ombros delicados, seus braços, seu ventre com curvas (meu eufemismo para "ela não vem fazendo seus abdominais matinais"), e se enfiam por dentro do seu sutiã. Ele o desabotoa (o fecho fica na frente; ela se surpreende com o fato de o rapaz tê-lo aberto com tanta facilidade) e seus seios pálidos transbordam sobre as mãos ansiosas do moço. Ele acaricia primeiro o seio direito, depois o esquerdo (nosso herói é muito metódico) e depois passa a língua de leve nos mamilos macios e eretos (mais uma vez, primeiro no esquerdo e depois no direito). Lentamente, cada vez mais lentamente, ele baixa as mãos até a parte mais fina das suas costas e, com uma urgência que não dá para negar, a esmaga contra o seu peito tenso.

Ela mergulha no parceiro, descansando sua boca saborosa contra o lóbulo dele. Seus quadris estremecem involuntariamente enquanto a moça, sedenta, o puxa para que fique sobre o seu corpo. Um calor intenso queima nas suas coxas, ameaçando consumir seu corpo e sua alma. Os seus dedos apertam o cabelo, as costas e os ombros do mancebo.

Com um gemido (ele gosta de fazer barulho, uau!), o sujeito arranca sua blusa e sua calcinha (me esqueci de dizer que o moço já havia tirado o jeans). Ela retribui o gesto puxando a cueca samba-canção (samba-canção? Que tipo de herói usa cuecas samba-canção?). O momento chegou.

Um alarme toca na cabeça da garota.

- Você tem uma...

- Não estava achando que...

- Mas eu estava e tenho. – ela estica a mão até a gaveta da mesinha-de-cabeceira e tira uma camisinha. Rasga o envelope e cobre a sua virilidade ansiosa que já está de prontidão (seria impressão da moça ou havia algo um pouco menor ali?).

Envolvendo a cintura do rapaz com suas pernas, ela faz com que ele deslize para dentro da sua região úmida, enquanto o coração martela em seu peito de mulher. Ele deixa escapar mais um gemido e então... bingo – é aqui que acaba, de forma abrupta, qualquer semelhança com _O milionário arruma uma noiva_.

_Gozar,_ aqui, é a palavra-chave.

Ele explode num orgasmo.

Explode num orgasmo?

É isso? Era por isso que eu tanto ansiava? Foi para isso que lhe preparei um jantar? Qual é a necessidade de haver um herói que goza logo depois da primeira estocada? O que aconteceu com as horas de paixão? E o que houve com os meus orgasmos múltiplos?

Será que os homens percebem quando são ruins de cama ou será que esse é um fenômeno semelhante ao das pessoas feias que não reparam que são grotescas?

Mas espera um minuto (gostaria que _ele_ tivesse esperado mais um minuto, melhor ainda, uma hora). E se ele _fosse_ virgem? Isso compensaria o seu, bem, vamos chamar de super zelo.

Será que eu deveria ficar lisonjeada?

Mas, e se ele souber que gozou muito rápido e estivesse esperando que eu dissesse: "Tudo bem, querido. Não se preocupe, querido. Não importa, querido". Sim, está certo.

- Não quero ir para casa, benzinho. – diz ele com a voz abafada. Ainda está sobre mim e sua cabeça repousa sobre o meu ombro.

- Então fique. – na verdade, preferiria ter a cama toda para mim, mas deixa para lá. Pelo menos podemos tentar novamente. No entanto, no presente momento, estou tendo dificuldades para respirar com o seu peso por cima. Fecho os meus olhos. Ele deveria realmente sair de cima antes que a camisinha se desenrole dentro de mim e tenhamos que correr para a emergência mais próxima a fim de removê-la cirurgicamente.

Dou-lhe uma sutil cutucada. Meu Deus, será que pegou no sono?

- Mike? – não há resposta. – Mike? – cutuco-o novamente. – Mike! – empurro-o para o lado. – Tenho que ir ao banheiro. – a dica de revista de moda número seis diz que se deve fazer xixi logo depois do sexo para evitar uma infecção na bexiga. Ou talvez uma infecção por vermes. Não que o que Mike e eu fizemos possa realmente contar como sexo.

Uso o banheiro, abrindo a "torneirinha" de um modo que ele não possa ouvir. Tem coisa mais ridícula? Como se os homens não soubessem que as mulheres mijam. Faço um _pit stop_ na cozinha e pego dois copos d'água. Ainda não estamos no estágio em que dividimos um único copo.

Será que estou sendo muito dura com ele?

Quando deito de novo na cama, reparo na hora. São 11:55. Ele está sentado no colchão, esperando. Noto que uma tenda está se armando sob o lençol.

Agora sim!

Eis que me vem uma coisa. Lembro-me subitamente de ter lido sobre a teoria de vamos-dar-logo-a-primeira. O sujeito goza rápido deliberadamente, pois sabe que o pequeno Mickey ficará em pé, em posição de sentido, durante horas.

Às 11:59 ele adormece novamente.

Chega de teoria.

Quatro minutos? O que são quatro minutos? Quatro minutos é quanto dura um intervalo comercial. Quatro minutos é o tempo de duração de um videoclipe qualquer. Quatro minutos não pode ser sexo.

Estamos namorando agora, e seu braço envolve confortavelmente a minha cintura. Está muito quente aqui. Jamais pegarei no sono. Oh, Deus, ele está dormindo do meu lado na cama. Por que está dormindo aqui, afinal? Será que sua mãe não está preocupada? E, a título de prevenção, que tipo de homem não carrega camisinhas consigo?

Quando acordamos na manhã seguinte, temos o papo obrigatório com-quantas-pessoas. É provavelmente o tipo de conversa que você deve ter _antes_ de fazer indecências, mas deixa para lá.

- Quatro. – afirmo. – Incluindo você. – se é que posso conta-lo, coisa que ainda não decidi.

- Quem foram?

Que curioso.

- Minha primeira vez foi na faculdade, a segunda foi uma pequena indiscrição no segundo ano e Jake, meu ex. E quanto a você? – é melhor ele não me dar uma desculpa esfarrapada do tipo "estive esperando a vida inteira por alguém tão especial quanto você".

- Hum, mais do que quatro.

- Cinco?

- Mais do que cinco.

Esse jogo já está se prolongando muito.

- Desisto. Quantas?

- Treze. Incluindo você.

Treze? É possível que ele tenha dormido com doze outras mulheres e nenhuma delas, nem umazinha delas, ter lhe dito que uma estocada não é o suficiente?

Talvez eu seja a azarada número treze. Talvez Mike tenha transado alucinadamente com as doze anteriores. Ou talvez eu seja tão atraente que ele não tenha conseguido se controlar.

É, gosto mais dessa explicação.

.

- E, então, o que eu faço?

- Treine-o. – diz Rosalie.

- Deixe uma _Cosmo_ aberta numa página que fale sobre sexo. – opina Alice.

- Mas ele não entende que precisa de treinamento! Nem chegou a ficar envergonhado! É como se estivesse absorto de toda e qualquer referência ao sexo já feita no cinema, na literatura, na música e na televisão. O que ele acha que "passar a noite inteira" significa? Uma boa conversa?

- Há truques para se resolver esse tipo de problema. – diz Allie com conhecimento de causa.

É possível fazer uma mágica para que alguém passe a transar bem?

- Tipo o que, por exemplo?

- Existe a técnica de parar-e-começar. Faça sexo durante alguns minutos, depois pare e vá fazer outra coisa. E depois comece de novo.

- Fazer outra coisa? – olho cética para a anã. – Pedir uma pizza? Além do mais, não é fácil parar quando há uma camisinha envolvida na história. Afinal, o que acontece com ela durante o intervalo de encolhimento?

- Talvez o seu problema seja exatamente esse. Camisinhas. – opina Rosalie.

- Isso não faz sentido. Camisinhas, tecnicamente, devem desacelerar o processo, não apressá-lo. – raciocino à beira do desespero. – Se não tivéssemos usado preservativo, o show teria acabado com meia estocada.

- Experimente duas camisinhas. – sugere Alice.

- Não, Alice. Está louca? – Rosalie balança a cabeça. – Duas podem fazer com que ele goze mais rápido. Ele ficará tão preocupado que não sentirá nada no meio daquele plástico todo e a compensação será exagerada.

As duas me olham por alguns segundos, como se quisessem rir da minha desgraça.

- Tente novamente. – aconselha Alice. – Provavelmente foi o nervosismo da primeira vez.

.

Necas.

.

_Você recebeu uma mensagem_.

Um e-mail da _Mande-um-sorriso_ começa a piscar no meu monitor. "Oi, benzinho!", diz o texto. Ao seu lado está um desenho que mostra um sujeito bem-apessoado usando um uniforme de manicômio, cuja legenda diz "estou louco por você".

Vinte minutos depois, o "_Você recebeu uma mensagem_" começa a piscar na minha tela novamente.

Outro e-mail da _Mande-um-sorriso_. "Um dia inteiro sem você é o fim da picada". A imagem de um outro sujeito boa-pinta sendo picado por um mosquito todo fofinho aparece na tela.

Este problema requer uma análise profunda. Estou prestes a mandar um e-mail para Alice quando percebo que preciso de um feedback imediato. Por que alguém não desenvolve um sistema de e-mail no qual os sons são transmitidos instantaneamente? Funcionaria da mesma forma que uma sala de bate-papo, só que com vozes e mais rápido.

Pego o telefone. Alice provavelmente está em casa agora, por isso tento encontrá-la por lá.

- Socorro! Já experimentei todos os truques que há no livro. Por exemplo, no meio da primeira estocada eu disse: "Espera, não goza ainda não. Está _tão_ bom". O sujeito disse ok, que iria tentar, mas duas estocadas depois estava tudo acabado, ele rolou para o lado e pegou no sono. Como posso ter um relacionamento com um cara desses? Digamos que temos três transas por semana e cada uma dura cinco minutos. Ou seja, fico apenas quinze minutos por semana transando, enquanto passo 167 horas e 45 minutos fazendo outras coisas! Como posso passar 1/700 da semana fazendo sexo? O que farei no resto do tempo?

- Oi, Bella. – diz Alice. – O que há?

- É possível que eu não goste mais dele porque ele gosta de mim? Será que o desafio acabou? Será que estou confusa? – estou quase histérica. – Talvez Sue tenha razão. Talvez eu precise de terapia. Será que só gosto de homens que não me querem? Será que vou passar o resto da minha vida correndo atrás de homens que não ligam para mim, enquanto ignoro os que me idolatram? Ele quer que eu conheça os seus pais. Não quero conhece-los. Por que iria querer isso? Não posso me casar com um sujeito que seja 1/700.

- Não, você não precisa de terapia. – responde Allie. – Não está gostando do Mike porque ele é péssimo de cama. A vida é muito curta para sexo de baixa qualidade. Dispense-o. Tenho que ir agora.

Que avaliação profunda da situação.

- Isabella? – Ops. Jessica.

- Sim, Jess?

- Obrigada por revisar _O milionário arruma uma noiva._

Obrigada? Obrigada? Desde quando Jessica me agradece por qualquer coisa?

- Ah, de nada. É o meu trabalho.

- Está certa. É mesmo.

Por algum motivo, Jess parece perturbada. Será que sabe que estou dormindo com o irmão de outra revisora?

- Então, hum... O que você achou? – pergunta ela.

Achar? Desde quando tenho que achar alguma coisa?

- O que eu achei do livro?

- Sim. Você gostou?

- É. Uma boa trama.

- Sério? Que mais?

Bem, como ela está perguntando...

- Ok. Tenho algumas sugestões. Em primeiro lugar, sabe quando ele a vê pela primeira vez? Acho que o autor precisa acrescentar alguns detalhes sensoriais. A cena é um pouco fraca. Não consigo sentir o seu aroma. Qual é o seu cheiro? Será que está usando colônia? Conta-se muito e mostra-se pouco. E a cena do casamento precisa de um certo ajuste do ponto de vista. Está um pouco dissonante. A narrativa fica dando saltos o tempo todo e não encontra um porto seguro. Sei que o autor quer que o leitor se identifique com ambos os personagens, mas isso cria uma sensação incômoda. Assim que começo a entrar na cabeça do herói, sou levada de volta para a da heroína. É necessário que o leitor tenha condições de fazer isso de uma forma um pouco mais confortável. E, especialmente, não ligo para o ponto de vista da mãe durante o casamento. Deixar que os pensamentos venham à tona é um erro. E a tia na trama? Não tem o menor sentido. Todas as suas falas podem ser ditas pela mãe. Diga ao autor para apertar mais o botão de "deletar" e se livrar dela.

Jessica parecia atordoada. Bem, ela _perguntou_. Aparentemente não sabia que eu era capaz de falar.

- Com certeza irei levar em consideração as suas opiniões na hora em que fizer a edição final.

- Oh, mais uma coisa. Grandes cenas de sexo. Isso não tem nada a ver com a _Amor Verdadeiro. _É mais _Amor e Luxúria._

Ela sorri.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. – até que foi divertido.

_Você recebeu uma mensagem._

Se isso for mais um cartão meloso de Mike, eu me mato. Não, vou matar _ele_. Se me disser mais uma vez o quanto sou especial, vou me separar dele.

.

_Oi, Bella.  
>Estou em casa! Na casa dos meus pais em Nova York. Como estão as coisas? Fiz uma viagem fantástica. Mal posso esperar para te mostrar as fotos. Ligue para mim ou escreva de volta.<br>Jake._

_._

Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus. Oh meu Deus.

.

Será que devo ligar para ele? Não posso ligar. Mas ele quer me ver. Quer me mostrar as fotos. Está em casa. Será que a piranha holandesa aparece nelas? Será que ele vai tentar evitar ferir meus sentimentos tirando todas as fotos dela do álbum? Será que tem dois álbuns separados, um especialmente para mim, sem fotos da piranha, e outro para os observadores psicologicamente estáveis? Será que ele faria esse tipo de esforço por mim? Será que me ama tanto assim? Será que ainda está planejando se mudar para Boston a fim de completar seu mestrado? Se o fizer, provavelmente irá viver no Orgasmo. Será que também vai morar em Back Bay? Será que já tem um apartamento?

Vou perder uns dois quilos só para quando esbarrar com ele no Orgasmo. Terei um zilhão de homens à minha volta e ele me verá do outro lado do bar, impressionado com o quanto eu estou fantástica. Estarei usando as minhas botas de puta, uma saia e um top bem indecentes, e ele se esquecerá de por que me abandonou.

Se quiser tanto falar comigo, ele irá ligar. Ou me mandar outro e-mail. Se me enviar outro e-mail, escreverei um de volta.

Sabe de uma coisa? Já não vejo Angie há um bom tempo. Talvez devesse visita-la em Nova York por volta do Natal. Tenho certeza de que ela adoraria me ver. Poderemos botar em dia nossos papos calcinha. Quero ir para Nova York. Para ver Angela. Quero ir a Nova York porque não vejo Angela há meses. Estou indo para Nova York porque sinto falta de Angie.

- Estou pensando em ir até aí visita-la. – digo a ela naquela mesma noite.

- Agora não é uma boa hora. – responde Angela.

Não diga isso. Estou indo. Tenho que ir.

- Por que não?

- Não saio do trabalho antes da uma da manhã. Não vou ter como passar algum tempo com você.

- Mas é Natal! – será que ela não podia simplesmente me deixar as chaves do apartamento?

- Data que, sendo judia, eu não comemoro.

- Mas a sua empresa comemora. Não podem obriga-la a trabalhar quando todo mundo está de folga.

- Isso é verdade. Acho que posso tirar um dia de folga. Metade de um dia, pelo menos. Talvez...

Deus existe.

- Isso é bom.

- Você virá até Nova York só para me ver durante um dia? – Oh, não. Acho que ela está suspeitando de alguma coisa.

- Sinto a sua falta.

- E a sua visita não tem nada a ver com o fato de Jake estar em Nova York?

Caiu a máscara.

- Como você sabe que ele voltou?

- Nosso departamento estava tendo o seu jantar de Natal no Katsura, o novo restaurante da moda, quando dei de cara com ele no bar.

- Você o viu e não me falou nada?

- Não queria magoá-la. Sei que você está numa fase preocupante com Mike e achei que esse tipo de informação poderia tirá-la dos eixos.

Ela o viu e não me contou? Como poderia fazer isso? Devia ter me ligado imediatamente do bar.

- O que você quer dizer com me magoar? Com quem ele estava? Será aquela vagabunda holandesa? Não me diga que estava com a piranha. Ela é bonita? Mais bonita do que eu?

Angela suspira longamente.

- Estou certa de que esse caso da Tailândia não veio para Nova York. Ele estava no bar com alguns colegas de Penn. Jared, Quil e Leah.

Leah, não é? Ele sempre gostou da Leah.

- Ele estava _com _a Leah ou simplesmente com a Leah?

- Estava com o grupo. Nem o vi conversando com Leah.

Uma vez ele me disse que achava Leah Clearwater, que também fazia parte do conselho estudantil, muito bonita. Como se eu quisesse ouvir aquilo. É melhor que não tenha ficado com ela.

- Não ligo a mínima para o fato de ele ter voltado. – falo sem motivo. Sem motivo porque sei que estou mentindo e Angie sabe disso também. A única razão para você mentir é quando acha que alguém vai acreditar em você; se esse alguém não é a pessoa para qual está mentindo, ela deve ao menor ser você.

- Pode ficar comigo se quiser. – afirma Angela, relutante.

Muito bem. Onde mais eu poderia ficar? Será que ela acha que eu considerei a possibilidade de ficar com Jake? Quer dizer, posso até alimentar a esperando, mas não iria a Nova York sem um lugar seguro para me refugiar. Dá para imaginar a cena. Jake e eu olhando para uma foto do templo tailandês e ele me dizendo: "Isso me lembrou uma coisa, onde você está?". Tão logo me perguntasse, eu saberia que ele não esperava que eu ficasse na sua casa, e então teria que mentir dizendo que ficaria na Angela, pois se dissesse que ficaria num hotel, meu ex saberia que eu só vim para vê-lo e diria: "Que bom. Vou chamar um táxi". Eu teria que saltar do táxi na esquina seguinte, pois não tenho condições de andar de táxi a noite toda e acabaria andando pelas ruas sem rumo, tarde da noite, procurando um hotel barato, e provavelmente seria assaltada.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!

- Você vai ligar para ele?

- Não. _Nós _vamos encontra-lo casualmente.

- _Nós_ não sabemos quais são os seus horários.

- Você já deu de cara com ele uma vez. Estou certa de que pode fazê-lo novamente.

.

Uau! Natal em Nova York!

Sair daqui é uma boa. Todos estão fugindo de Boston. Alice e os dois irmãos estão visitando os avôs na Flórida; Rosalie e os pais irão fazer um cruzeiro no Caribe; e Edward irá visitar os pais em Chicago, onde nasceu.

- Sue ficará tão desapontada. – meu papai não ficou feliz com a minha mudança de planos.

- Eu sei, mas acabei de vê-lo no Dia do Trabalho e não vejo Iris e Renée desde julho. – será que eu vou para o inferno por mentir sobre onde eu irei passar o Natal? Posso ser a pior filha de todos os tempos. Minha mãe acha que eu vou ver meu pai em Connecticut e meu pai acha que eu vou visitar minha mãe na Virgínia. Ah. Estou tirando proveito da única vantagem que há em ter pais que se tratam como estranhos – eles não checam as coisas um com o outro.

Mike também não está feliz com a minha viagem.

- Por que você não passa o Natal comigo? – sugere ele. – Eu me visto de Papai Noel no orfanato.

Hum. Por algum motivo, pensar em Mike vestido com um uniforme me deixa ligada, mas não tanto quanto eu fiquei quando Edward me contou que fazia o mesmo. Talvez tenha um pouco a ver com aquela história de homem-com-uniforme. Talvez tenha a ver com o fato de que eu leio muitas histórias românticas de férias. Será que devia lhe dar uma outra chance? Afinal de contas, um pássaro na mão (Mike) é melhor do que um na floresta (Jake), ou no bacanal. Tanto faz.

Não.

Acho que o Papai Noel poderia ter mais alguns ajudantes. Ele não parece ser capaz de tocar os sinos do meu trenó.

Exemplo número um: Numa noite dessas, ele me trouxe um bicho de pelúcia e um cartão que dizia: "Te amo muito, meu doce de coco". Será que eu posso aguentar um cara tão meloso por mais tempo?

Exemplo número dois: Depois que Jake me mandou o e-mail, eu menti e disse para Mike que estava naqueles dias. Fiquei surpresa por ele não ter ficado decepcionado com o fato de que não poderíamos transar naquela noite. Surpresa pelo fato de ele não se lembrar que a minha menstruação havia acabado na semana anterior. Será que os homens não devem se lembrar dessas coisas? Se um cara é um namorado tão bom, será que não devia manter o controle da situação?

Tenho que acabar com essa insanidade.

Detesto terminar namoros.

Será que não basta simplesmente não retornar as suas ligações? Isso é errado?

Já que estou pensando nisso, creio que nunca discutimos a nossa relação. Como eu nunca me referi a ele como namorado (pelo menos na sua cara – e é isso que é relevante neste caso) e Mike nunca disse que eu era sua namorada, tecnicamente nunca chegamos a ser um casal. Por isso, tecnicamente falando, eu não tenho necessidade alguma de dispensá-lo.

Tudo bem. Estamos separados.

* * *

><p><strong>Pois é, agora o Jake vai dar as caras e até agora a Bells já está abanando o rabinho u.u<strong>

**Muito obrigada pelas reviews e a todas vocês que apareceram para dar apoio *-***

**Ah, e para quem acompanha VCET, até segunda-feira que vem ela será atualizada. Beijos e ótima semana para todas!**


End file.
